Little Black Feather
by Saber Amane
Summary: Vampires rule the world, and with Orochimaru as the present King, Itachi the heir and Sasuke an angel, what will lead to love. What is the truth and what happened to Itachi? Will the Brothers come together and bring peace with their love, or die? ItaSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Floating By,

As I say goodbye,

Have to let you go,

Blood on the snow,

Find me again and make me warm,

Silly thing happen but no arms,

Now gone forever,

My little black feather.

**+++30 Years Earlier+++**

Finely decorated snowflakes floated down from the heavens. Soft snow lay gently on the ground, untouched, unharmed, totally silent and peaceful. Until today.

Black Demi Stallions galloped into the peaceful town of Kousetsu. Upon them were vampires. The general of the militia unsheathed his sword, the blade as red as blood. The 20 or so behind him followed suit, each arming themselves with a variety of daggers, swords, spears and bows. Each and every weapon holding dark magic.

"Charge!" The general yelled, his Demi Stallion spreading it's bat like wings and taking to the air, the rest following once again.

As they sailed over the once peaceful town they casted spell after spell onto the town. From fire spells to ice spells the town started to fall. After what seemed like hours, which was only minutes the avian warriors flew up to meet the demon stallions, their glorious white wings catching onto snow flakes that still fell from the sky. Weapons clashed together and blood squirted from wounds. Feathers flew from the torn wings as the owners of them fell to the ground. Everything was hopeless. Something had to be done. The vampires had to be stopped.

The women and children ran for safety as they tried to get away. All were struck down. Murdered. Killed. Sacrificed.

All except one.

Kousetsu=Snow. This is a totally random and original(I think)town or village made up. I don't think it is real.

Demi Stallions=Demon horses used by the vampire army. They are basically black horses with bat wings which can breath fire like a dragon.

I hope you like and or enjoyed the first part. This is just a bit of background knowledge. The other chapters will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**+++Chishio, Modern Day+++**

A hooded character stood in a dark ally, unnoticed by the people on the streets. The cape around his shoulders hid everything underneath from sight as the seemingly young male surveyed the area. The people on the streets were mostly vampires, though there were also demons, elves, humans, and every other mythical being you could think of. One race was missing though. Avions, angels. They were only ever seen accompanied by their master. The avian race beaten to submission. They were the slaves of this new world. The world, ruled by vampires.

Upon seeing a group of vampires, the leader riding on one of the cursed Demi Stallions, walked around a corner. Seeming to be looking for someone. The caped figure gasped before turning and running into the darkness of the ally, dissapearing from sight just as the guard walked past.

"Sasuke! What have I told you about leaving by yourself? You know it's dangerous to be out on your own!" A pink haired girl yelled at seeing her friend come in from the front door. The caped figure sighed at his elf friend and took off the cape. Spiked hair, almost a blue color was shown from underneath the hood. Onyx eyes stared lazily at the worried pink haired elf girl as he sighed. He looked behind him as he stretched out black feathered wings. Upon finishing his stretch he looked back at the elf girl to see Naruto, his kitsune demon friend, glaring at him with his arms crossed, his elf girlfriend, Hinata, behind him with a worried look on her face.

"Sasuke you heartless jerk! How can you do that! We were all worried for you!"Naruto yelled, his bright blue eyes seemed to fire up as his orange kitsune tail swished back and forth like an angry cat, hiss fox ears twitching at the top of his head.

"Y-you know,Sasuke-kun,you should r-really listen to N-naruto-kun. What if you were t-to be caught?" She said from behind her boyfriend, stuttering with nervousness. Sasuke sighed, tired of being scolded.

"Alright. I'll take one of you to babysit me next time I go out." He said walking to his room. The three looked at his door as it closed.

"He's not going to, is he?"Sakura asked with her hands on her hips.

"Nope."Naruto said. Sakura sighed and shook her head, looking to the ground in exasperation.

Sasuke stared at the ceiling of his room. His bed was comfy,but he just couldn't get to sleep. And when ever he did,he saw the same thing. That horrible night his home was destroyed and race turned into slaves. He was the only one to survive it. He was the last not in slavery. He was always different to begin with. Why he was the only one to survive he didn't know. He was seen as an outcast seeing as his wings didn't have that pure white glow to it and instead was instead blacker than night itself. He remembered getting slashed over and over again by one of the trained hell hounds the vampires had used. He had the various scars over his arms,legs and back to prove it. He should have died. If not from the excessive wounds, than from blood loss. And over these years, that was all he could see when he laid down to sleep. The horror of having family killed before his young eyes.

Sasuke glared at his ceiling as he sat up. Lifting up his left arm he looked at the tattoo that swirled around his arm. This had been from the resistance he had been apart of. Until most of the group was killed. He,Naruto,Sakura and Hinata were the last one's left. While Sasuke still tried to finish what he had started, the other three had come to terms with the vampires. He,however,would not.

"Prince Itachi. There have been more killings. Squad 3,9 and 16 were reported killed." The general,Sakana,said. Itachi looked up from his book and looked at Sakana. The vampire had bright green eyes with waist length black hair braided down his back. He wore armor covering his chest, forearms and shins. A sword was strapped to his waist as he kneeled infront of the vampire prince.

"Do you not know who has been killing them?"Itachi asked,sounding as if he didn't really care.

"Well,sir. We have some evidence from others from the area,saying they have seen a caped figure sneaking around through the allies and waterways. I was thinking that,perhaps,that was the killer."Sakana said looking up to meet the crimson gaze of his prince. Itachi 'hm'ed and looked to the ceiling. If this culprit didn't stop, he would have to go out and find him himself. Lord Orochimaru wouldn't want any more of his troops being killed. But Itachi couldn't help but wonder. Wasn't the resistance killed off?

Chishio=Also a made up city. It means blood, had been renamed by the vampires for it was so close to the capital city.


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Sasuke was once again walking in the shadows or houses, stores, and other unimportant buildings. His cape was drawn tightly to make sure it didn't show his face nor his wings. There had been a lot more guards out today. Perhaps they were onto him? He didn't know, but he had to be careful. They were definently looking for someone.

Backing farther into the ally he was about to turn and run when he bumped into something. He froze and his breathing caught in his throat. A low growling was heard from behind. Turning his head ever so slowly he looked behind himself to see a hell hound. It growled and howled out as it went to bite him to keep him in place. He moved just in time and was rammed into from the side. Letting out a startled yelp, which wasn't like him, he was thrown onto the street, his hood slipping down.

Hearing the commotion and howl of his hell hound,Sakana looked back to see a cloaked figure thrown onto the street from an alleyway. The hood fell down to reveal bluish hair, almost black. Bangs hung in front of the kids eyes as it spiked up in the back. He looked a bit like Itachi. Seeing his hell hounds walk menacingly from the ally he got that the boy on the ground was the one they were after. Turning his stallion around he started to ride over, his two officers following suite. The boy looked up and onyx pools widened.

Sasuke looked up at the sound of hooves coming towards him and felt his eyes widen. The guard saw him. And his hood was down. He cursed as he got up and went to run when a hell hound grabbed the sleeve to his left arm. His eyes widened further when it ripped to show his tattoo. Cursing even louder he sent a powerful kick to the demon dogs shoulder sending it flying into a cart of apples and went running down the street, pulling his hood back up.

Sasuke zigzagged around people and through numerous allies until he was brought to a halt by a cut off. There were at least 16 guards in front of him. His pulse beating rapidly he went to turn around to see the three that were following him now standing in his way.

"Looks like we got the killer now boys. Though it's just a boy. Your what? 17? 18? And your part of the resistance? They let anyone in now days don't they?"Sasuke just stared at the man who was talking to him. Well. More like about him. He knew him from somewhere.

"Kousetsu..."Sasuke mumbled, only loud enough for himself to hear. This vampire was the one who had led the attack on Kousetsu 30 years ago.

"What was that boy? Don't mumble! It's impolite!"Sakana scolded the boy. Sasuke glared daggers at the black haired man. He was as good as dead.

"Naruto! Where is Sasuke!"An angry Sakura yelled throuout the underground home. Naruto looked up apprehensively. When Sakura was like this, you might as well start writing your loved one's goodbye. She was out for blood.

"Well!? Don't just stand there shaking like Hinata and tell me where he is!"Naruto smiled nervously.

"Well. You see Sakura. I really don't know where he is. He was gone before the sun came up."Naruto said looking from Sakura to his bedroom door. He was so close to it! If he made a run for it perhaps he would make it in alive!  
"Don't even think about running to your room! You are going to go out there and find Sasuke right now! Break every bone in his body and drag him back half dead if you have to!" The angry Sakura yelled before marching into the kitchen,no doubt to get a cup of tea to calm down. Naruto sighed as he slipped on his shoes and started to look for Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at the green eyed vampire before him. He really didn't like this man. And he wasn't a boy! He was well over 40! He just looked 18. That was how you aged as an Avian. Longer life span and all.

"You should learn to respect people,leech."Sasuke growled out, making sure his wings were still hidden. The green eyed vampire looked shockingly at the young boy in front of him. His voice sounded really hot. If only he could see the rest of that body. He smirked as he got off the stallion and walked slowly towards the boy.

Sasuke's eyes widened as the vampire got off the demon horse and started to walk towards him. He saw a very shocked and worried Naruto peeking out from an ally to his right. He made a sign, unnoticed by the vampires, to tell Naruto to run, that he would be back soon. Naruto looked ready to say no when Sasuke did the unthinkable. He spread out his massive black wings and disappeared in a flurry of wind, a few raven black feathers floating softly to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Sakana looked up in amazement as the wind died down. So that was an avian all along? No wonder they were killing off members of the guard. He looked down at the onyx feathers. He would have to report this right away.

"Let's go. Back to the palace. He's long gone by now."Sakana said, mounting his awaiting stallion. He looked back to the sky for a few short seconds before heading to the castle.

"Black feathers you say?" Lord Orochimaru said as he looked towards his commanding officer.

"Yes sir. I even brought one in for proof."Sakana said pulling a raven feather from his armor.

"And how do you know it was not a demon of some sort. A bird demon maybe?"Itachi said as he stared, bordely, at the green eyed vampire before him

"Well. I can't exactly be certain. But the wings, for what ever brief a second I had to look at them, looked like regular angel wings, if it not for the black coloration." He said as he handed the feather to Orochimaru, who looked it over. Surly there was no such thing as a black winged avian. It was unheard of! Though as he looked over the feather he came to the conclusion. This feather was real. It was from an avian's wing. And it fell off the person who had been killing his forces.

"General Sakana. I want you to bring me this avian. Alive. I want a few questions to be answered."Orochimaru stated, getting both Sakana's and Itachi's attention.

"Yes sir!"Sakana saluted before leaving Orochimaru's office and heading back to where he last saw the winged being.

"I have a weird feeling about this."Itachi mumbled as he left to find his friends. They would love to hear about this.

"Wait, wait, wait, and wait! So your saying the person who had been killing off all Orochimaru's troops was a black winged avion?"Kisame asked as he stared at the red eyed vampire. Itachi nodded his head.

"That's weird,un. Aren't all the avian's in jail or slave shops,yeah?"Deidara asked as he stared up at the raven haired vampire from his position on the couch.

"Apparently we were wrong."Sasori replied to the blond whom he sat next to.

"Orochimaru has ordered Sakana to capture this avian and bring him back here, alive. I also wonder, what questions he has for this winged being. It must be something only he can tell seeing as he wants the guard to go through so much trouble as to bring him back alive."Itachi wondered out loud, his companions nodding.

"Maybe he just wants to fuck him. That bastered always was a sick minded bitch."Hidan piped in from a chair near the door. Kakuzu slapped him in the back of the head to get him to shut up, it didn't work seeing as though he started to curse at how everyone picked on him.

"We will see what Orochimaru is up to when this avian is brought to us. Until then we can only wait."Itachi said as he sat on the couch next to Kisame.

Sasuke walked into the house to see his two best friends glaring daggers at him. And here we go with the yelling, cursing and threats.

"Sasuke."Sakura said. Somehow she was staying calm," HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID!"Nevermind."You know. For a genius your pretty damn stupid! You could have gotten caught! And now they know what you are! They're going to be looking for you now! They'll catch you and send you strait to the slave trade! Then they'll set such a high price on you only the vampire king himself can afford you! Is that what you want! Where did he go?"Sakura asked as she looked around only to see him gone. She looked to Naruto who was also puzzled.

"I have no clue. But you know. You need to stop yelling at him all the time."Sakura just glared at her blonde friend. She was only trying to make sure her friend was safe. Was it too much to ask for that he listened to her at least once?


	5. Chapter 5

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Sasuke sighed as he sat on a boulder inside the forest. Did they really see him as an ignorant child that acted first and thought later? Of course he wasn't expecting the hell hounds to be behind him, but that didn't matter. He got away didn't he? Besides he needed to know where the guard was at all times. He couldn't let them get close to the house. He didn't want the other three to get involved. They came to terms with the vampire rule. He couldn't have them go to prison or slavery because he had not yet accepted his fate.

He felt the presence too late. Heard the crack too late. Saw them too late. The guard had found him and he was cornered. He cursed himself for forgetting his cloak. Though it didn't really matter seeing as he already showed them his wings. He stood up menacingly as he stretched his wings some. Some of the guard looked on worriedly as they looked over his appearance. A shirt that only had a sleeve for the right arm, the left having been torn away to show the tattoo winding around his arm. Black combat pants held at the waist with a studded belt that held a sword. Combat boot with hidden knives in the bottom (which no one knew about). Not to mention the various bracelets on his right wrist. He also had a piece of armor on his left shoulder that connected to another piece on his chest. The armor came up to the neck like a shirt collar making it almost impossible to slit his throat.

Sasuke reached for his sword only to have a pack of hell hounds surrounding him.

"You won't be escaping me this time. And no sudden movements. Hell hounds hate it."Sakana said as he walked up to the tense avian.

"Now let's go back to the palace. Lord Orochimaru wishes to speak to you." He said smiling, trying to act kindly. It didn't work seeing as though he had long sharp fangs. He suddenly felt something rap tightly around his wrists bringing them together. As he panicked to get his wrists un-bound someone had snuck behind him and strapped his wings together. Overall. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack.

"Now now. These are merely so you don't try to run away from us. Now we leave."Sakana said as he walked to his demon horse and started towards the castle. Sasuke was chained to one of the horses and almost dragged along as he tried to brake free.

Itachi and his friends were still in the lounge when an avian servant came in to tell them Lord Orochimaru wanted them in the entrance hall. Upon arriving they met the sight of Sakana, an unknown black winged avian and two guards holding him in place. He was obviously trying to escape. Itachi had to confess to himself. This avian was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Raven black, almost blue hair spiked in the back while bangs hung in front of onyx pools. You could tell he was of the warrior type for the sword, armor and tattoo on his left arm. It looked like a snake...

"Ah. There you guys are. Well I'd like you to meet the little avian that has been killing all our soldiers! Isn't he an angel!"Orochimaru said as he walked up to the avian. The angle looked pissed. If he was a cat, his tail would be swishing back and forth so fast it would seem impossible. And he would most likely be growling his lungs out. It seemed almost funny.

Orochimaru walked closer obviously ignoring how irritated the wing being before him got as he got closer.

"Now what is your name?"Orochimaru asked as he came face to face with the avian. What happened next no one anticipated. Itachi's eyes widened as the avians knee came up and made direct contact with it's target.

"Holy fucking shit!"Hidan swore as he held himself. The others made similar notions with their...personals...

Orochimaru's snake like eyes widened in pain at what the being in front of him had just done. Gasping in a shaky breath Orochimaru promptly stumbled back a few steps to see the avian grinning in amusement at the results of what he had just done. He glared through his pain and managed to whisper,

"Take him to the dungeons." Sasuke smirked as he was pulled away and caught a group of males near a door. The one that stood out the most was a male, a little taller then himself with raven black hair and crimson eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Ok. This is to comment on the reviews I have gotten. yaoi-midnight-mistress:Thanks! I really apreciate it!**

**xXxPANDAxXx1:I know I have a few spelling errors and I didn't see them till you mentioned it. Thanks for the heads up! I'll double check the chapters so it won't(hopefully)happen again! And I'll try to make the chapters longer! Thanks!" **

**Sora Keyblader:Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it so far!**

**LadySushi:Thanks for the review! And it will be getting better!(Also I love sushi. just thought you should know)**

**Midnight Mel: I wasn't really shocked to see you reading this story! I'm glad you enjoy my stories so much!**

**Dragon77:Thanks for the review! And I liked chapter five too. The end was the best!**

**Hello Mitty:Thanks. I'm glad you like it! I'll try to make the chapters longer!**

**UchihaJIS:I'm glad you're enjoying the story! And I hope you review some more! They always make me want to write more!**

**Veja24:Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story and my description of Sasuke. I was kinda worried about that to tell the truth. I didn't want him to seem to rebellious(even if he is)and I also wanted people to see that black wings were never seen in angels before. So thanks!**

**animelover inf:I'm really glad you think so! And here is the next chapter!**

**breenarose:Thanks for the review! And if I were to say if he was full avian of not would kinda ruin the rest of the story. So you just have to wait!**

**This chapter is thanks to all of my lovely reviewers. Have a merry Christmas!**

Orochimaru looked over to the group of laughing boys near the corner of the entrance hall. His eyes widened when he saw even Itachi was smirking, though he didn't miss the small tid bits of lust hidden in the depths of Itachi's crimson pools called eyes. He sighed at Itachi's new found fascination and started to walk,painfully,twords the dungeons. That avian sure did have a powerful knee.

Orochimaru looked to the now chained up avian. His arms were chained above his head, to the ceiling. His feet chained to a heavy weight(even for vampires). The chains holding him to the weight and ceiling were held with a sealing spell so the young avian would not be able to move or break the chains. And lastly the marvouless black wings were rapped with chains that were holding them to the walls, ceiling and floor, making it impossible for him to move. Which was good? He couldn't lash out at anyone.

Orochimaru smirked at the pathetic looking avian as he slowly started to circle him. When he got behind him his snake eyes widened at the various scars on his shoulder, back and upper right arm.

"Hell hound bites."Orochimaru said lowly as he reached up with a hand to run it along one of the longer and obviously deeper scars. It went from his right shoulder all the way down, across his back to his left hip. They were light, obviously he obtained them long ago, but they were so deep, some of them seemed to rise off his skin a little bit.

When he touched the pale skin he felt and heard the heart beat start faster as the avian became tense. His breathing became slightly labored and obvious that he was panicked and with the twitching of his wings, told all in the room his was desperately trying to get away from the touching hands. Orochimaru removed his hands and looked at the pale back. He didn't remember any of his soldiers saying anything about a black winged avian. And this was the first time he had ever seen such a thing.

"We'll start this again. My name is Orochimaru. Now. What is your name?"Orochimaru said as he walked back to face the avian. The dark pools looked up to meet the snake like eyes. It was silent for a moment before the avian replied.

"Ouin y maalr fru vilgc ajanouha eh cekrd. ."Came the reply. He spoke avian? It was a shame Orochimaru didn't understand it. He smirked as he got a perfect idea. True he didn't know avian. But Itachi did. He turned to the guard who stood by the door and told him to get Itachi. Moments later the vampire prince walked in, followed by his friends who had to tag along.

"Itachi. I'm afraid I need you to translate. He seems to not know japanese."Orochimaru said. Itachi merely nodded bordly and looked to admire the shirtless avian. Toned abs and chest was just as pale as his own.

"Now. What is your name."The avian smirked again obviously enjoying toying with the vampire king. Too bad he knew everything he was saying and knew Japanese. He was just trying to piss him off. No one else knew avian that was currently in the room.

"Ouin y maalr fru vilgc ajanouha eh cekrd."Sasuke said, grinning again and holding in a laugh. Itachi blinked before turning to Orochimaru and trying to hide a smirk that wanted to show.

"He said your a leech who fucks everyone in sight."Itachi said, with a straight face no doubt. Orochimaru looked pissed,Sasuke grinning less at the fact the leech before him(that he thought was totally hot)understood what he said, and the group of vampires standing near the door were laughing their asses off.

Orochimaru looked towards the angle and glared, no doubt pissed off at what he had said. He cooled off though and continued with his questions.

"Ok. Moving on now. Where are the rest of the rebels. Those in your group."Orochimaru said as he tried to calm down. Sasuke seemed pissed at the question and promptly closed his mouth. Orochimaru just got even more annoyed.

"Tell me or you will greatly regret it.

"E fuimt naknad ed ajah suna ev E fana du ryja so vneahtc gemmat. E tu hud padnyo cilr dnicd."He said resolutly,turning a powerful glare towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru turned to Itachi for a translate.

"He said he would never betray such trust and it would hurt more to have his friends killed."Itachi said as he turned his crimson gaze to the avian that was glaring at all in the room.

"So you'd rather give up your own life for those who left you?"Orochimaru asked as he grinned wickedly. There was something he wasn't telling the rest of them.

"E't nydran tea dryh ryja so vneahtc taydrc uh so luhcleahla."Sasuke replied, his tone final. It took Itachi longer to reply to Orochimaru about what he said. This avian would rather die than have his friends die. This trait wasn't very common amongst vampires. It was usually you take care of yourself and no one else.

"Itachi. What did he say?"Orochimaru said as he looked from the avian to the quite vampire.

"He said he would rather die to save his friends, than have his friend's deaths on his conscience."Itachi looked to Orochimaru strait in the eye before looking to the avian. He could tell he was kinda confused about a vampire understanding his language, and Itachi had to laugh(on the inside)about that.

"So than. Lets see just how far you'd go with that..."Orochimaru said as he motioned to the guard, who pulled a lever he was standing next to. The avian looked on in weariness before he was holding in a scream as shockwaves of electricity going from the chains into his body. When the shocks wore off and the silent room became less fuzzy, all Sasuke could do was pant heavily and watch as drips of blood came up his throat and drip to the floor. Orochimaru smirked as he watched the blood drip to the floor, his eyes glistening with blood lust. Itachi looked on, hiding his shock. The group behind him,however,were watching, mouths agape, at what they vampire king had just done. Sasuke,however,was having a battle of his own.

_'Kill them all. They just want to know where the others are. Nothing else. If you kill them the avians will be back in total power and the world will be all better. Make them pay for what they did to you. What they did to your friends.' _A voice said in Sasuke's head. He didn't want to kill them really. Sure the rebellious avian had created a group to kill vampires, but for whatever reason he felt at peace here. Like nothing on the outside of these walls was wrong. He felt that, if he stayed here, his friends would have a better chance at living peacefully. He could protect them from inside the forces that had killed his family, made him what he is, and made this darkside inside his mind. It was better this way.

"Now avion,tell me. Was that worth the lives of those pathetic rebels?"Orochimaru said as he smirked evilly. Sasuke lifted his head up weakly and glared at the snake eyed vampire.

"To protect those dear to me, is all that matters. Even at the cost of my own life. You leech's already destroyed my birthplace, killed my family and village. I won't let you take anything else from me. Even if sacrificing my life is the only way to keep them safe."Sasuke said weakly, almost in a whisper. His eyes kept drooping before he passed out, after his small speech.


	7. Chapter 7

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Ok. This is to comment on the reviews I have gotten. **

**Sora Keyblader:Thanks for the review!**

**UchihaJIS:I liked that part too. I was laughing so hard when I was writing that part I started to get all teary and had to walk away. Thanks for the review!**

**only4you:I'm still thinking if I should in some twisted way make them related to each other or just leave it as it is. I'm still debating that part. thanks for the review!**

**A Single Fragile Rose: Thanks for the review! Glad you like the story!**

**Veja24:Glad you like the chapter. And I made Orochimaru kinda stupid b/c I don't really like him for what he did in the anime. Killed the 3erd hokage,took sasuke away and ends up getting sasuke to kill itachi. I just have to hate him for that. And he looks like michael Jackson.**

**breenarose:Glad you liked the chapter! Hope you keep reading! I like to know how people think of my stories and it gets me motivated to get up and write a chapter when I really don't feel like doing anything(Which is most of the time.)**

Itachi looked at the young avian sympathetically. He had lost everything when Orochimaru took over. And now he is willing to give his life for his friends. Was he just giving up on life? And why would he die so willingly?

Itachi stopped his thought as he turned to Orochimaru with a glare. He had no right to torture this being. He may have been the one killing the soldiers, but they had no solid proof. This was just torture.

"Orochimaru. You do understand you had no right to do what you did."Itachi said, his question more of a statement. Orochimaru looked over to him to have a sneer at what the younger vampire had said to him.

"I have the right to do whatever I wish." He sneered as he walked out the door. Itachi watched calmly till the door shut. When it did he turned his glare onto the guard.

"Take the avian to the spare room connected to mine. No one gets in the room except me and he doesn't leave."Itachi said before turning and walking out the door, his group of friends following him.

"Uh. Itachi. You do know Orochimaru is gonna be pissed,right."Kisame said from behind his shorter friend.

"Kisame. You saw what he did. Orochimaru abused his power and therefore no longer has the right to question the young avian. If I were to let this continue the avian would be dead and we would have no answers. So therefore I am both saving the avians life and saving wasted time."Itachi said. All throughout the speech he had given(seeing as he never really talked much)they had come to Itachi's room, and upon seeing the guard just leaving went to the room connected to his(the group still following him)and looked over the room.

It was rather large for a spare room. The black carpet and equally dark blue walls made the room seem smaller than what it was. Across from the door was a king sized bed with midnight blue sheets and pillows. A nightstand on either side of the bed. To the left of the door was a black chair, and beside that a tall bookcase with books, both old and new. And lastly to the right was a dresser, next to that a desk and chair. The room was nice and suited the sleeping avian well.

Upon mentioning the avion,Itachi looked over to see the black winged beauty sleeping gracefully on the bed. The black wings outstretched so as to not injure or hurt them. The black cargo pants had been replaced with sleeping wear, the boots removed and a customly made shirt was covering his chest and of what was able to cover the back. Itachi found the sight nice, as he had never seen such a beauty before. And the fact that he had never seen an avian sleep before was kinda shocking. He had always thought they could infuse their wings into their back or something. Guess he thought wrong.

A movement caught his attention as he saw Tobi walk towards the sleeping avian. His cousin was so stupid. Deep down, he kinds hoped the unnamed avian would suddenly wake up and kill the nuisance. But that was mean and he was family. He should not think like that. Tough he almost wished for that to happen.

"Itachi-senpai! His wings are so soft!"Tobi yelled as his hand went over the black feathers. How you could feel anything through gloves was beyond him. Itachi watched as Tobi's hand went down to pet the feathers again, when the wing suddenly jerked up and hit him in the head as the avian rolled over and continued to sleep, his knees and legs closer to his body. He heard the others behind him start to laugh hysterically. He turned to glare at them as he saw the avian on the verge to wake up from the noise and promptly kicked them out of the room. Turning he saw the avian had just rolled over again, one of his wings over him like a sort of blanket.

Itachi turned again to see the others had seated themselves on his bed, various chairs around his room or on the floor, all seeming bored now. Itachi sighed and pointed towards the door, signaling for them to leave. With heavy sighing and grumbling each one left to go to there own rooms to get some sleep. Itachi however turned around and walked quietly to the side of the bed, facing so he could see the avian's face. He looked peaceful,but Itachi could tell that inside, he was having a nightmare. He didn't know how he could pick up on these things, but he could. And one thing was for certain. It was a bad one at that.

It was close to midnight, and Itachi found that he still hadn't moved from the avian's side. He now sat on a chair he had pulled up next to the bed,watching the avian as he slept. He felt such curiosity for this being he didn't want to leave his side till he got answers to all his questions. Then there was one feeling that scared him. He didn't know what it was he was feeling, but he didn't want to lose this avian. It was such fierce protectiveness that he didn't know what to do about it. He felt scared at this new feeling, yet he didn't want it to leave. The first thing he had to do though, was find out this avian's name.


	8. Chapter 8

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**This goes out to all my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sasuke was in hell. He was dreaming of his childhood. Of what the other had called him. How they treated him. Then when he got home to his mother, it made everything better. Her smile angelic, long black hair always kept neat. She always cleaned the house, even though it wasn't dirty. And no matter how many times he cried she always made him feel better.But he heard her cry at night. He never knew what was wrong. But he couldn't help but think it had something to do with him. It made him feel guilty that it might be him who was making her so sad.

_8 year old sasuke looked in through the small crack left open from his mother's bedroom door. He could see her sitting on her bed crying, looking down at a picture frame. Sasuke felt tears of his own tears swell over his eyes and fall down his cheeks to his chin. He could feel how sad she was, and in turn was making himself feel the same way. With tears pouring out of his eyes his vision became blurry, but he saw his mom put the picture frame into the drawer of the nightstand before turning off the light and going to bed. Sasuke stood up and quietly made his way to his room, wiping the tears from his eyes. He laid down and tried to sleep himself, though it took forever to come to him._

Sasuke opened his eyes. When he did all he saw was a midnight blue ceiling, speckled with white to look like stars. He had to blink a few times to clear his vision and when he did, his breath hitched and got stuck in his throat. This was not his room. Nor was it the dungeon he was in yesterday.

He felt a shift in the bed and turned his head to see what it was. His eyes widened as he saw the crimson eyed vampire from yesterday sleeping peacefully with his head on his crossed arms, his upper half on the bed. Sasuke felt his eye twitch in disbelief as he looked at the vampire. There was no way a VAMPIRE was sleeping near HIM. Let alone him being in the same room as a vampire without trying to kill it. But he had to think this through. He was in a palace, full of vampires, and no. Full of POWERFUL vampires. He was alone. One of the vampires was sleeping near him. He thought the vampire was kinda hot. And he didn't see anything wrong with that thought. He had to be getting sick or something.

Sasuke went to move off the bed when he suddenly jerked to a stop. Looking back, he saw his left wing was slightly under the vampires arm and was no doubt being held down to the bed. His face flushed angrily as he pouted slightly. He sat there for a good two minutes before coming up with an obvious idea. He leaned over and picked up the vampire's one arm, moving his wing out from underneath it. When that was all said and done he moved away from the vampire, as if it had some sort of disease. He lifted up his wing and looked it over making sure nothing was out of place. When he finished with the first one he moved to the next.

Itachi woke when he felt himself being moved. When he opened his eyes slightly he saw the avian awake and moving away from him. Thinking the avian was about to try and escape he went to fully open his eyes when he saw angel start to look over his wings. He lifted them up and ran his hands over them, smoothing out any misplaced feathers and checking for injury. He moved to the second one, his head turning away from Itachi to look at the wing. When he did so Itachi fully opened his eyes and sat up, moving off the bed. The avian seemed to not notice and continued what he was doing. Itachi sat silently, watching the being before him go about checking over his wings, not noticing he was being watched. Itachi memorized every movment, every twitch of a wing or muscle. How his hands moved over his wings with such practiced ease. It was only when he finished did he notice the awake vampire. And that was when he became highly alert and his muscle's clenched, ready to move if needed.

Itachi turned his head to the side slightly, watching as the coal black eyes of the avian turn cold and emotionless, his body still tense and ready to move. Did he really untrust vampires so much? Well, he did say that the vampires killed his family and burned down his birthplace when the war began. And for that he must hate all vampires.

Itachi looked to the avian again and saw his eyes were watching every move he took. His eyes darting around to follow every movement. Itachi sighed and sat back in the chair. If he wanted Orochimaru to leave the avian alone, and possibly keep him alive, he had to get the answers Orochimaru was after. Though torture was not involved in his ways.

"My name is Itachi. I know you know Japanese, but if you like your language better...then we may speak in that instead."Itachi said, his deep voice slightly echoing in the room. The avian startled at the sound of his voice, unexpecting it. But he washed the startlement from his eyes and face almost immediately after. He seemed to be thinking over something before he let out a barely audible sigh.

"Sasuke..."He stated, almost shyly. His voice still had an edge to it, but he seemed to be relaxing, even if he didn't notice it.

"What Orochimaru did yesterday was unacceptable. I want you to know that he will not be able to do so again."Itachi stated as he looked into the dark pools that seemed to flash every emotion imaginable, yet still being emotionless. Sasuke merely nodded his head as he kept his eyes on the crimson eyed vampire, watching his ever move.

Sasuke felt curiosity well up inside him as he remembered that this was the vampire that knew the language of avail's. But why would a vampire know how to speak it? He looked up to see the vampire looking at him questionly. He knew that Sasuke wanted to ask something,

"How...how do you know how to speak avian? It is forbidden for others to learn how."Sasuke stated as he looked to the middle of the bed. The dark blue sheets slightly rumpled from being slept on.

"I do not know myself. I just have always known how."Itachi said as he got up from the chair. He saw Sasuke jump slightly; he obviously wasn't expecting the vampire to get up. He also noticed how Sasuke's eyes were now zoned in on him.

"I will bring you new cloths. Please do not move."Itachi stated as he got up and headed towards the door. Sasuke looked questionly at him before looking down and seeing he was no longer in his usual cloths. A blush appeared on his face as he looked around the room. Who changed him!

Itachi looked through his closet, trying to find something the avian could wear. He would have to get a shirt from one of the avian servants. As if on cue one of the servants knocked on the door and entered carrying a pile of cloths. Itachi took them and sent the avian to get food. With that he turned to the door that led to Sasuke's room and went in. Not seeing the avian on the bed got him confused. He looked around only to see the young avian at the bookcase. He blinked before smiling lightly. He hid it though when Sasuke turned around. He walked over to the bed and sat the cloths on it before he left.

Sasuke stared at the closed door, befor looking back to the bed. What was he planning?

Sasuke looked at the cloths almost as if he expected the to explode. A giant snake suddenly springing out and latching onto a piece of flesh inserting poison. He didn't know if the were alright or not. Well. He'd rather wearthose cloths than pajama's all day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**This goes out to all my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Itachi looked up from the book he was reading when his bedroom door opened. Sasori,Deidara and Kisame walked in. Kisame looked like he was half asleep,Deidara was messing around with a ball of clay and Sasori was drinking coffee with a bored look on his face. Of course they had to have a reason to come here so early. And they must be up to something.

"So,un. Where's the avion,yeah?"Deidara asked as he sat on a chair and continued modeling his clay. It started to look like a bird. Sasori took a seat beside him, on another chair and sipped his coffee. Kisame just completely collapsed on the other side of the bed, soft snoring followed not long after. Itachi looked at Kisame weirdly before turning his crimson gaze to Deidara.

"He is in the other room getting dressed."Itachi stated as he looked to the door, then back to Deidara and Sasori. Sasori and Deidara looked to the door as it opened. Itachi looked up to see the young avian walk out, his eyes dark and cold. He wore a loose plain dark blue shirt with baggy jeans and black shoes(his own,fortunantly). It was pretty plain, but Itachi found he looked rather nice. His dark wings were folded up some towards his back so they didn't stick out as much.

"So there's our little avian friend,un!"Deidara said as he got up and started to make his way towards the angel. Sasuke looked to the oncoming vampire and spread his wings out menacingly as he glared at the vampire. The blonde stopped at the obvious display of hostility and looked over his shoulder to his Danna. The red head merely shrugged and looked to Itachi as he continued to sip his coffee. Itachi looked to them before getting up and standing in front of the avian some.

"This is Deidara and Sasori."Itachi said as he pointed to each as he said their name," And the one passed out on the bed is Kisame. They won't hurt you."Itachi said as he took a seat back on the bed. Sasuke seemed to relax as he folded his wings back up and looked over to the two vampires. He nodded in their direction. Deidara smiled again as he stuck out his hand. Sasuke looked at his hand questionly,not knowing what he wanted. He turned his head to the side, like a dog and blinked before looking back up at the blonde, who seemed to be smiling even more. Sasori could be seen in the back ground, hiding a smile of his own with his hand. Itachi sat on the bed and chuckled lightly at the scene.

"Your supposed to shake it. It's a friendly form of greeting humans often use."Itachi stated as he looked at the scene. Sasuke seemed to process this befor reaching out and taking a firm hold on Deidara's hand. Deidara visibly winced at the grip and shook his hand befor letting go.

"You have a pretty tight grip,un."Deidara stated as he held his hand, looking it over. Sasori laughed at that befor drinking the rest of his coffee and looking over to Kisame.

"I wonder what he's so tired about." He stated as he walked over to Kisame. He looked at his face to see the shark demon was out cold. Sasuke looked over to the demon and became even more confused. A demon living with vampires. Friendly vampires. And they were trying to become friends with him. Just what were they up to? Though they seemed friendly enough. He couldn't help but have some doubt.

He jumped as the door flung itself opened and someone(he couldn't tell who) ran in and jumped on the bed, waking the shark demon and making a calm Itachi really irritated in just moments. Sasuke could barely make out an orange swirly mask on the face of the person befor it bound off again. He looked around, only to find nothing. When he felt a pressure on his wings he immediately panicked. He sprung his wings out to full length, making the being fly off, and carried through with a hard kick to the stomach, knocking the person back. In a flash he had his hidden knife(from the bottoms of his boots)to the throat of the masked being.Gasps echoed throughout the room as Sasuke glared at the masked being. Feeling a hand on his shoulder,Sasuke looked to see Itachi looking at him.

"This is Tobi. Please excuse his hyper personality. I'm sure he didn't mean to frighten you."Itachi said as he looked to the avian. When Sasuke let him go and moved away from the masked being,Itachi turned a glare at his cousin. Toni rubbed his head,befor looking down at his cloths. There were rips on the front of his shirt, yet the only sharp item that was near him that could have caused it was the knife. Itachi,seeing this,looked guessingly to Sasuke. When Sasuke turned and saw the cuts in the masked mans cloths, he looked at him apoligeticly,befor all emotion cleared from his face.

"Geeze Tobi,un! What did you do to your cloths,yeah!"Deidara said, still irritated from the hyperness of the younger vampire.

"But Tobi didn't do it! Tobi swear's!"Tobi said franticly. Sasuke looked from the masked man to the blonde haired Deidara.

"Avian wings contain sharp feathers on the underside, though they are almost harmless unless the wings are spread at full length. When I threw him off my back he must have got caught on one of them."Sasuke explained as he unfolded one of his wings to show the slightly glistening and sharper wings on the underside. Deidara(being and idiot and impulsive)stepped up and ran his hand on one of the sharp feathers, only to have his hand slashed open. With a hiss of pain he pulled back holding his hand. Sasuke kept all emotion off his face, though on the inside he was rolling his eyes.

"For a vampire, your not really smart."Sasuke said as he looked at the near tears blonde. Sasori was beside him looking it over. His eyes widened however when he saw a striking bright blue liquid seep from Deidara's bleeding hand.

"Poison?!" He said in alarm. Sasuke merely walked up and took Deidara's hand in his befor slightly blowing on it. The wound merged together while the light blue poison drifted into the air befor evaporating.

"The poison is only there for protection. It isn't anything serious. It only paralyzes the one whom it infects."Sasuke said as he stepped back and looked at the blonde. Deidara was now running his fingers over the now healed palm and the fact that there was no blood. It wasn't a big deal. Any angel that went to the first class at the academy would know that trick.

And yet Itachi was astounded by the performance and was wanting to know more of what this raven winged avian could do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Ok. The spelling errors should now be no more since I downloaded Microsoft Word instead of WordPad. And when I went through all the other chapters, spell checking them and what not I found I was a worse speller then I originally thought! So I hope the chapters are a lot better now that there (hopefully) won't be any errors.**

Deidara, Sasori, Tobi and Kisame had gone down to the kitchen to get food. Itachi was still waiting for the servant to bring up their food. And Itachi would be lying if he said that he didn't see the winged avian sending small glares to him. It was obvious to him that the avian had yet to trust him. He was being a little kinder then what he expected of a captive, but that just led him to believe the avian was thinking of a surprise attack. Catching him off guard, when he least expected it. Though he may have been judging him to fast and coming to conclusions. And that was only the beginning when he felt the pissed off vibes starting to radiate off the avian's body.

Sasuke was looking around the room. And if it was one thing he had noticed, there wasn't a fricken window in sight! How was he supposed to escape when there were no windows! He couldn't just walk out the door. And even if he waited till the vampire went to sleep, they wake up just hearing another breath in the room! Trust him. He had found out the hard way. There is no known way on how to sneak up on a vampire. Or sneak away if that was what you wanted. And it only pissed him off more that he had, not only healed a vampire, was jumped on by another, more hyper vampire, and had given them a little lesson on the secrete weapons of avian's, but he was acting as if all of this was natural and OK when it wasn't!!!! He should be on a vampire killing rampage, but instead is sitting on a chair, alone, in a vampire's room, while said vampire is laying on a king sized bed reading and paying him no mind what so ever! That stuck up jerk! He was acting as if Sasuke couldn't harm him what-so-ever! Being all calm, cool and collected. And he thought he could sleep next to him like that! He should know better than try and get all comfy with an avian in the room. He should be praying for his life and begging not to be sent back to hell. Where all vampires belong.

Ok, Sasuke. Calm down. You didn't really mind when you woke up because you were tired from yesterday. Being caught. Electrocuted. And then changed! What did they think he was? A kid? They should all rot in hell!

'God damn it Sasuke! There you go again! Just calm down and think of an escape plan already! Or at least a plan to kill all the vampire's in the world. Actually. Go for the second one! Then you won't need an escape plan! Why am I talking to myself? I'm going insane aren't I! I blame Naruto. If he acted more his age I wouldn't be going insane right now. Ok. What was I talking about before?'

Itachi had sat his book down a while ago. He preferred to watch the faces that came across the avian's angelic face as he no doubt was fighting with his mind. The first face was one of anger. The second like he had come up with a brilliant idea. One of confusion. Then another of panic. Another as if he was, once again, mad. And the last of confusion as he turned his head to the side, as if trying to remember something.

Did the avian even know his face showed so many expressions when he thought? He smirked as the avian, again seemed to piss himself off with something he thought. He should really stop torturing himself like that.

"What are you aiming for?" A soft spoken question reached his ears. He blinked before looking at the avian. A heated glare was turned to him as the avian seemed to be holding back poison. Itachi looked at him with uncertainty, as he didn't understand the question. Sasuke seemed to notice and elaborated more on it.

"I've killed your soldiers, disrespected your king, gone against the rules the vampire empire has set and you treat me as a guest. You should have killed me on sight. The electrocution I had seen coming, but then you give me cloths, let me sleep in a bed. And not just any bed. A bed near the honorable Prince Itachi's room. If I didn't know any better, I would say you want something from me. And instead of you taking the short way and just asking it, your trying to win my trust so I will tell you freely. Now, leech, tell me what it is you want." Sasuke said, is obsidian eyes narrowing even more as Itachi seemed to still be relaxed at what he had just said. And that in itself pissed him off. He wanted to offend the leech and yet he sat there taking it like it didn't do anything. Couldn't he at least get mad? Flinch in some way at the harsh words? No. He had to be so abnormal. He chuckled. Chuckled! Did he think this was a game! This was life and death! Life being Sasuke's and death being that of all vampires.

"You know. For a messenger of god, you sound more of that of an angel of death. Aren't angel's supposed to the purest of pure? If I didn't know any better, I would say you, my dear avian, are the exact opposite." Itachi said, his crimson gaze seemed to sparkle in the light of the room. Sasuke sneered as he got up and went to leave the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he opened the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**The next chapter!!!!! My thanks go out to all my readers and reviewers!**

"Sakura?!" Sasuke said as he stared at the pink haired elfin girl in front of him. The green eyed elf looked up and her eyes immediately grew a fierce fire as she dropped the tray she had been holding. Surprisingly everything stayed on it.

"Sasuke!" She said in anger and surprise.

"You jerk! You had all of us worried! We thought you died! What the hell are you doing here! You know, I have every right right now to kill you and feed you to the hell hounds!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed the hem of Sasuke's shirt and shook him back and forth, making him lose his balance and almost falling.

"We were worried sick! Hinata fainted when Naruto said he didn't find you!" She continued to yell. Itachi watched the exchange with light amusement as the once cold avian now looked as if he was about to barf. But what fascinated him more was the fact that this elf seemed to be a new servant, and that she knew the avian so well to say she had every right to kill him.

"Excuse me elf. But. May I know your name?" Itachi said as he walked up to the door. Sakura did a double take to the vampire. Was he related to Sasuke? They looked so much a like. It was kinda scary. But he was totally hot. And yet he was a vampire. Not her type.

"My name is Sakura." Sakura responded as she looked deep into his crimson gaze. They were so pretty…

"May I ask why an elf is in servants cloths?" He inquired. She just glared at him.

"The guard had brought me and my friends in saying we were under arrest for planning the death of the vampire king. And then the king himself had made us servants." She said, now pouting. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her behavior. She does know she's standing in front of the vampire prince…right?

"Sakura." Sasuke said in a dead tone. "Your really good at embarrassing yourself. You know that right?" Sasuke said as he walked past her. Maybe, if he found Hinata and Naruto he could think of an escape plan. Sakura would follow him anyway, so he didn't need to find her.

His head drew a blank as a hand wrapped itself around his wrist. He stopped dead as his eyes narrowed. This was gonna be a problem. This vampire prince was going to follow him too. He had to get rid of him some how.

"What do you want leech?" Sasuke said as he turned around and glared at the crimson eyed man. He saw Sakura behind Itachi glaring at him and making motions with her hands. Apologize? No way. That's what he was so there was no reason to apologize. He sucked other people's blood like a leech, so therefore he was a leech. Itachi just raised an elegant brow and looked at him. He must really like staring, doesn't he?

"If you were to roam the halls freely you would most likely be seen as a servant and people would treat you as such." Itachi explained as he let go of the raven winged avian's wrist. Sasuke just scoffed and went to leave.

"If anyone thinks they could treat me like a slave then they are dead wrong. I would kill them in a heart beat." Sasuke said as he took a few steps away from the vampire, certain that if he gave the vampire the cold shoulder he would be left alone.

"If you could kill anyone in a heartbeat…then why haven't you killed me yet?" Itachi asked. He smirked as the onyx eyed angel froze mid-step, his wings tensing on his back, his crossed arms slightly slumping.

That was a good question. Why hadn't he killed him yet? Well. It was still early. He was in a somewhat confused state. And Sakura was sending him glares. Ok. Screw this. Time to go and find Naruto. At least he can deal with the fox demon's dumbness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**The next chapter!!!!! My thanks go out to all my readers and reviewers for giving me the motivation to right!**

To say he was happy when he finally did find Naruto…would be a complete and total lie.

"And you're a complete jerk! Not to mention stubborn and you only think about yourself! Did you ever think how we would feel!?-"And it just kept going. And had been for the last…3 hours. Sasuke sighed as he got up off the floor and walked over to the blabbering kitsune demon. With a hard slap, with a loud resounding clap afterwards, the fox demon shut his mouth and stared at his avian friend.

"Are you done now?!" Sasuke almost yelled, really annoyed at how long this had been going on. When he received a nod from the younger fox demon he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ok. Now we have to find Hinata and Sakura and then get the hell out of here." Sasuke said as he looked around, as if wishing they would somehow appear in front of them.

"But…Sasuke…"Naruto said as he looked at the angel. He knew what he was about to say was gonna piss the avian off.

"I…kinda like it here." Naruto said. He looked up to see Sasuke staring at him intently, no doubt surprised. But it was the truth. Him and Hinata both thought that the vampires were treating them rather nicely. Sure they had to clean and cook and do other stuff for the vampires, but at least they no longer had to be afraid that they would be found and killed. And he really wanted Sasuke to see that revenge wasn't an option. He had to finally accept that the vampire's ruled. Sure he felt that he was asking too much of Sasuke and that the vampires had killed his mother, destroyed his home and village. But the war had also costed Naruto. Both his mother and father were killed and he had been raised by Hinata's family, since he was so young. He was just trying to get Sasuke to open up to more people and settle down.

The truth was, Sasuke was just a big softy at heart. He was strong and knew how to fight, but he was often reluctant when it came to starting fights. It was just that killer instinct that took over sometimes. No one was safe when that happened. Which was only on a new moon or full moon. And that was what Naruto found weird about him.

"What are you talking about Naruto?! They kidnapped you, Hinata and Sakura! How could you like it here!?" Sasuke yelled. Why was Naruto so accepting of things? Couldn't he see they were using him?! Making him cook and clean and do everything they tell him to do?! He was their slave! And he was ok with that!

Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori were walking in the hall towards the kitchen. Itachi had yet to find the young avian and was wondering where he had gone. They were about to turn the corner when the heard voices. One was Sasuke's. The other was probably another of his friends.

"Ok. Now we have to find Hinata and Sakura and then get the hell out of here." That was Sasuke's voice. Did he really think he could get away?

"I…kinda like it here." The other voice said, it was obvious they were slightly scared of the avian's reaction.

"What are you talking about Naruto?! They kidnapped you, Hinata and Sakura! How could you like it here!?" Sasuke yelled. He was getting pissed, and yet Itachi could sense some panic in his voice. Was he really that scared of being here? Or was it that he didn't want to leave his friends because he didn't want to be alone? Separation anxiety maybe?

"At least here we don't have to be scared for our lives! Maybe you can live your life on the run, Sasuke, but the rest of us can't! We can't take the constant fright of us being caught, killed and tortured! You have to set your past behind you and accept the fact of what happened! Yes the vampires killed your mother and destroyed you village! But you have to accept that! Accept that maybe now you can live a life without fearing your gonna wake up the next day with a sword to your throat! And if I have to be a servant so I don't have to live like that than I will do so willingly! And you should too Sasuke! It's tearing you apart! You hardly sleep. You never eat! Your jumpier than a rabbit and you take that temper of yours out on everyone!" Naruto just exploded. He had to tell Sasuke that and he knew Sasuke needed to hear it. He may not have wanted to, but he had to. Maybe now he would accept it. Accept everything. And maybe now he would trust people a little more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**The next chapter!!!!! My thanks go out to all my readers and reviewers for giving me the motivation to right!**

Sasuke just stared at Naruto. He couldn't have just said that! Accept that he may now have to live with the people who had killed his home and family?! He was not just going to sit here and let the people who ruined his life boss him around!

Sasuke scoffed at Naruto and turned to walk down a hall opposite them.

"Naruto. If you want to be walked all over for the rest of your life and be treated like shit then go ahead. But. I'm not going to." His voice got shaky towards the end as he started to walk away. His hands shook slightly as he narrowed his eyes. Why would Naruto actually want to live here? How could he live here? Vampires killed his family too! How could he just let his past behind him?! Didn't he want to avenge his families' death?

Naruto watched as Sasuke walked away, his eyes glistening slightly with unshed tears. Why couldn't Sasuke just accept his fate and be happy that he was alive?

Naruto saw Sasuke's figure shaking slightly as he turned the corner and walked away. If Sasuke wanted to pit himself through separation anxiety than it's his own fault. Naruto blinked his tears away and looked to his right, opposite from where Sasuke just went and saw a group of vampires walk into the kitchen. He blinked. That one looked an awful lot like Sasuke.

Sasuke walked briskly down the hallway he was currently in. Why did Naruto have to make sense when he didn't want him too?! Of course he would never become a servant for anyone. He would sooner kill them if they even tried. But if he did accept it, not saying that he was, life could be a bit more relaxing. And Naruto was also right with another thing. He has hardly ever slept and he only eats enough to keep him alive. Sure he looked well fed, but it was because he had a lot of muscle. Even if he didn't really look like it. And through the whole thing, he couldn't help but feel like they were being watched. Did one of the other vampires around the household hear them? One of the servants maybe? Sasuke didn't know, but he really needed to find a way out of here. He needed to think and being surrounded by vampires was not a good place to think at. Especially sine some of them can read minds. Or at least. That was what he heard.

He stopped when he noticed something.

"Are all these damn hallways the same!!!"

Naruto walked into the kitchen and headed towards the fridge to get some food for Lord Orochimaru. That dude was creepy. When he went in, however, he saw the group of vampires before. He was determined to ignore them and carry on with his duty when the blonde one of the group called out to him.

"Hey! Blonde boy,un!" He said as he got up from the table and headed over to the blonde haired, blue eyed kitsune. His fox ears, resting on the top of his head, twitched as he turned his head. The blonde vampire walked up to the kitsune and looked at him curiously.

"Your friends with the avian,un?" He asked. Naruto nodded, knowing he was talking about Sasuke. Did they hear what he had said? Just how much did they hear?

"You know,un. I think you should go talk to him,yeah. Friends shouldn't be mad at each other,un." He said, sending a smile to Naruto. Naruto glared as he turned fully to the vampire.

"He deserved it! The jerk is only going to end up hurting himself if no one had told him what he needed to hear! Besides! That stupid teme probably got himself lost by now!" Naruto hmpf'ed and turned to the fridge, getting a bottle of blood, slightly gagging and then turned to leave. The vampires watched as the mad kitsune almost stomped out of the kitchen. Deidara blinked and turned around to look at the group, only to see them slightly laughing at him. He pouted and returned to the table.


	14. Chapter 14

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Sasuke sat on the floor of yet another hallway. It had been a long time since he and Naruto fought and he still didn't see a way out of this hell hold. And as he continued to sit there, Naruto's words echoed in his head.

"_You have to set your past behind you and accept the fact of what happened! Yes the vampires killed your mother and destroyed you village! But you have to accept that!"_

But…he didn't want to accept that. He wanted to continue to hate the vampires. For what they did to him and his family. His village.

"_And if I have to be a servant so I don't have to live like that than I will do so willingly! And you should too Sasuke! It's tearing you apart!"_

So what if it was tearing him apart? He'd rather look like shit then to be some one's servant. If it was one thing that always pissed him off it was being told what to do. He'd probably kill anyone who told him what to do. Well. Except his friends. He wouldn't kill them. Just ignore them and go about what he was doing before.

Yet. He found his mind running through Naruto's words and felt himself starting to question his previous thoughts. And he wasn't liking it. He never re-thought anything. Especially when it came to vampires. He could only growl lowly to himself as he wrapped his raven wings around himself as he set his forehead on his risen knees. What was this world coming to? He would never doubt himself or his thoughts. He would never be near a vampire unless it was already dead. And he would NEVER let any of Naruto's words get to him. Why were they now?

Naruto left the throne room and sighed. That guy was creepy. And Naruto could have sworn the guy was cumin onto him.

Naruto shivered at the thought and walked away from the heavy intricately designed door and headed towards the servants quarters. If you could call it that. The rooms were amazing. It was definitely worth it.

He stopped as he saw Sasuke sitting on the floor. His raven colored wings were wrapped around his legs, his head resting on his pulled up knees. His eyes were shut and it seemed he was asleep. He must have gotten lost and just gave up. Though he would never say that. He would say he just sat down to rest and ended up falling asleep. He always had to be so difficult. Naruto smiled as he threw his older friend over his shoulder as he continued to walk to his room. When he got there he saw Sakura and Hinata sitting at the low table sipping tea. They looked up when the door opened. They rolled their eyes already knowing what happened. Some things would never change.


	15. Chapter 15

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Sasuke groaned as he rolled over. He felt a soft pillow under his head and blankets draped over his lower half. Didn't he fall asleep in the hallway?

Sasuke shot up in bed and looked around. This was not the room her had been in before, but it was equally as nice. The walls were painted in a forest scene with pictures of various birds, deer, a small stream with some wild unicorns near it and finally a small meadow with tons of flowers. Who ever painted the walls was a true artist. It was beautiful. The ceiling was painted to look like the sky, fluffy looking clouds, the sun and some more birds flying around. And so much detail was put into it. Sasuke could almost mistaken himself to actually be outside. The carpet and furniture was various shades of blues. And the bed he was on was no different. The covers were a dark blue with a lighter blue trim, the pillows the same blue as the trim.

Sasuke sighed as he looked around and spotted a door near another blue chair. It looked really soft too. Sasuke got out of the bed, thankful that he was still wearing his clothes from before.

He walked over to the door and opened it quietly, looking out into a living room type setting. There was a low traditional style table with six cushions around it, a few couches and chairs, a kitchen setting in one corner, another door next to the kitchen(probably a bathroom) and yet another door next to the one he was currently peeking out of.

Seeing that no one was here at the moment Sasuke stepped out of the room and looked closer at the place. The living room had a red theme, the carpet and walls a crimson shade. The walls had various red flowers painted on them like roses and poinsettias. There was also a lot of vines swerving and turning along the walls, where the flowers sprouted from. Sasuke had to say that the vampires had really good painters.

He stopped dead in his tracks as the sliding doors to the left of the room slid opened and in walked Naruto. Sasuke stared for a second, not quite processing what had happened and when he did he looked to the grinning fox.

"It's about time you woke up! I was starting to get worried!" He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Naruto. Where am I?" Sasuke said as he stared at the grinning fox demon with a blank face.

"Sakura, Hinata and I's little dorm, place." Naruto said after thinking over what to really call it. Sasuke looked around before looking back to the fox demon.

"You live here?!" He said as he looked astonished. The vixen nodded as he smiled at the astonished look on Sasuke's face. The place was nice, and he knew that was exactly what Sasuke was thinking.

"I have one question though. Why am I here?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

"Well. You fell asleep in the hallway. So I brought you here so you wouldn't embarrass yourself." Naruto said looking to the raven winged avian. Sasuke seemed about ready to argue when he suddenly stopped. He rose a hand up to cover his mouth as he yawned. Naruto just stared at him like he had just seen the most amazing thing in the world.

"Sasuke. You just yawned!" Naruto said as he pointed to the avian, getting so excited about one little motion. Sasuke scoffed as he walked away, to one of the cushions near the low table.

"You must be seeing things Naruto. Perhaps you should go rest or something." Sasuke said as he sat down and leaned on the table. He had **never **done such a thing like that before. He had never showed if he was tired or hungry. But he just couldn't hold that back. And he had to admit. It did feel refreshing, even if it did make him want to curl up like a kitten and sleep the day away. Though he would never allow anyone to know of his inside feelings. He had to keep up that tough façade. He couldn't let his reputation to being an emotionless vampire killer be terminated because he had let a small little yawn slip through. And he would deny that it ever happened even though he himself knew it did. He would just deny it like he did so many other things. Other feelings. Other wants. He would ignore them all.

Naruto sighed as he saw Sasuke go into his brooding mood. He wouldn't be able to hear anything for a while now. How could he go into a trance like that out of force and will? It wasn't easy yet Sasuke made it look like a piece of cake. Naruto would know how hard it was. He had tried many times to copy him, yet it never worked. He must be magical!

Naruto sat down across from Sasuke and looked at his blank face.

"Sasuke. Are you magical?" Naruto said. Sasuke's blank face didn't change as he continued to look forward, almost as if he was looking right through Naruto. Naruto sighed as his fox tail swished back and forth behind him. Sasuke was so depressed all the time. He really needed to get something to keep his mind off all those depressing thoughts. And that was when a thought struck him. He grinned foxily and ran out of the room, looking for Sakura and Hinata.

Itachi paced his room as he looked at his bedroom door. He had searched almost the whole castle for the raven winged avian when he was ready to go to sleep and couldn't find him anywhere. He knew he probably didn't have anything to worry about, but a strange type of possessiveness was coming over him like a tidal wave. He was getting anxious and it didn't help that he couldn't even sense where the little angel had gone. And he hadn't been able to get Sasuke to eat yesterday, so he probably hadn't eaten in a while. Sure he looked fine, though he was still worried.

Itachi stopped dead, mid-pace as he repeated that thought in his head. He was worried? Why? He sighed as he stood in the middle of his room. Completely alone.

Itachi walked briskly down the hallway. He stopped in front of a blue door and knocked. A low grumbled was heard as Kisame opened the door. He looked down to the shorter vampire and saw the crimson gaze staring intently at him.

"What is it Itachi?" Kisame said as his blue hand went to his darker blue hair.

"I need to ask you something." Itachi said as his crimson gaze looked over his blue friend. It was obvious that he had no doubt just woken up. But what he needed to say could not wait. Even now the feelings were growing and spreading through his body.


	17. Chapter 17

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Kisame stared at Itachi. So that was what this was all about? Itachi had been acting weird since Sasuke had come here, but Kisame would never have thought that Itachi would start to fall for him. Hell, he didn't think the crimson eyed vampire could feel anything. Guess he was wrong.

"Itachi. What you are feeling is commonly known as 'love'." Kisame stated. He was not going to beat around the bush with Itachi. It would only make things more complicated. So straight to the point it was.

Itachi watched the shark demon's face, waiting for any type of change that would tell him that his shark friend was lying. Love?! He hardly knew the guy! And he wasn't gay…was he? He never thought about it before. Yet if he was that would explain why he had not taken an interest in any of the female vampire's Orochimaru had tried to hook him up with. But still. Love? Could he feel such a thing? Was Kisame sure this was what that feeling was?

Kisame looked at the crimson eyed vampire before him. It was easy to see the vampire was questioning him and doubting that the feeling was really love. Couldn't he just believe what Kisame had told him? Why must he be so difficult!

"Itachi. I know your questioning me, but I know an emotion when I see one. Now all we have to do is get you and our avian friend together." Kisame ended with a smirk, his rows of sharp pointy teeth showing. Itachi glared at him before walking out of the room. Kisame waited a few moments before running to his walk in closet and changing in record time. After he was done he ran out the door and down the hall. Several minutes later brought a slightly panting Kisame to yet another blue door. He knocked loudly as he waited for the owner to answer. A very irritated Sasori opened the door, with nothing but a sheet covering his…area.

"What the hell do you want Kisame! We're busy!" He said, his tone low yet poisonous. Kisame raised an eyebrow before looking slightly past the shorter vampire to see the room was a mess, clothes thrown about and the bed a mess. Looking back to the pissed red head in front of him he just smirked.

"So. Who's uke?" Kisame said laughing slightly. Sasori growled before attempting to slam the door in the shark's face. Kisame held it open and looked at the shorter vampire.

"We have a little situation." He said, gaining the

"Could it wait." Sasori seethed as he looked up at the blue man. He just had to ruin his and Dei's moment.

"No. Itachi is in love." Sasori's glare turned to shocked expression.

"Really? With who?" Sasori asked. Deidara walked up behind his lover, loose pajama pants hugging his waist, long golden threads cascading down his back.

"Sasuke,un?" He guessed as he wrapped his arms around Sasori and sat his head on the others should while he peered up at the blue shark demon in front of them. Kisame smiled and nodded his head. That smile alone sent the message to the other two vampire's who grinned and went back in their room to get dressed as they had idea's swimming through their heads.

Naruto grinned as he looked to the faces of his female companions.

"You wanna do what! Naruto! Sasuke hates vampires with a passion! There is no way he is gonna fall in love with Itachi!" Sakura scolded the grinning fox.

"Oh! And he yawned! Then he said he didn't but I know he did because I was right there and then he did that trance thing and I still don't know how to do that an-"

"Naruto. You had coffee didn't you." Sakura dead panned. Naruto laughed rubbing the back of his head before turning to Hinata. She was looking off into the gardens. Naruto looked out to see Itachi pacing in the green grass. He looked like he was thinking something over. And it must be something serious. His eyes were narrowed and he kept pacing back and forth, arms crossed. Naruto grinned.

"Sakura. I think I have an idea."


	18. Chapter 18

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Itachi paced the garden in the back of the palace and crossed his arms. Kisame couldn't be right, could he? Itachi barely knew anything about Sasuke! How could he l-l-l. Ok. He couldn't even say the word! So he had to be A.)imagining it. B.)being possessive of him for no reason. Or C.)out of his fucken mind.

Itachi sighed as he looked around. It was a good thing no one ever came to this part of the garden. Or they would surely see they young vampire pacing and acting un-like himself.

Itachi sat near a koi pond and looked to the sky. Birds flew over head, clouds floating by, and the sun beating down on the unlucky people of the world. It was unusually hot out today. It was only spring so it shouldn't be this hot. And yet the full moon was tonight, so that made Itachi feel happier. The full moon always made him feel better about everything. Not only was it full and glowing in the night sky, but it made him feel more powerful. And he liked it.

Sasuke paced the living room of his friends 'living quarters'. Tonight was the full moon. And then he would lose control of his body. He would do what ever it was that his mind felt like doing. He would see what he was doing and yet not have a say in anything. Like he was possessed or something. And what scared him even more was, he didn't think Sakura had his medicine. If she didn't have that then he would most likely end up killing a lot of people tonight. Sure they were just vampires, but that thought bothered him now. Before he would look up to the fact that the medicine might not work fast enough and would allow his 'other self' have control and kill all the vampires he could sniff out till the sun rose. And now the thought bothered him so much so that he was actually shaking some what. And that bothered him even more.

Why did killing vampires suddenly seem like such a bad thing? Why did he hate the idea of seeing a vampire bleeding heavily and dying below his bloodied sword send him into a panic and have him wishing that it would all go away? Why was he changing? What had made his mind change so suddenly and drastically? And why did it have to be now?

Sakura looked over to the insanely giggling Naruto with irritation. This was so not gonna work. Just because Naruto had managed to make a some what useful 'love potion' did not mean it would work on either Sasuke or Itachi. And if it didn't work she was sure either one would kill him. And that alone irritated Sakura. She had had a crush on Sasuke when they first met, but had quickly realized that it just would never work. They were close friends and she knew a lot about him, though his past had never been talked about. And when brought up she got and irritated glare and had him leave where ever they had been. Yet she saw the hint of sadness and anger in his dark onyx eyes. She never fully understood the meaning, but she knew it was best not to bring it up.

Sighing she looked up to see Naruto looking ahead of him, his eyes sparkling with mischief. She looked forward and saw Itachi walking calmly down the hallway towards their position. She sighed once again and looked up. She noticed the skylight above them, but that was when her eyes caught something. Her emerald green eyes widened when she spotted the moon. Full, round, and glowing brightly in the night sky.

"N-naruto." She called to the blonde fox. He just gave her a motion to quite down as he stared at the approaching figure. Her eyes widened further when she felt the ground shake slightly. Naruto didn't seem to notice as he watched Itachi come further and further down the hallway.

"Naruto!" She whispered more urgently, tugging lightly on his shirt. He glared agitatedly at her before looking back at the hallway. He gasped as he saw Itachi was no where to be seen. Turning around to glare at Sakura he saw the horrified look on her face.

"What is it, Sakua-chan?" He asked as he looked at the panicked girl.

"Look." She whispered pointing up at the skylight. His sapphire blue eyes widened at the sight.

"Oh no." Naruto said, forgetting about the love potion as it dropped to the floor and taking off towards their rooms. The oink liquid filled bottle laid on the floor, undisturbed. Itachi walked out of the shadows as he saw the two friends of Sasuke run towards their rooms. What was wrong with them?

Sasuke was on his knees in the living room. His hands gripped his hair painfully as he stared at the ground, concentrating on peaceful things, trying to keep his inner self under control. Sweat dripped off his temple as he gripped his hair tighter, his body beginning to shake. Various drawers were thrown open and on the floor as he had desperately tried to find the medicine the old gypsy had given them to help with his changes. He hadn't found the light aqua colored liquid and syringe. And now he kneeled, panting and trying desperately to win a lost battle. His black wings shook with the anticipation of what was about to happen as he tried to hold off just a bit longer. He gasped in pain as the splitting headache bolted to the front of his face. More specifically right behind his eyes. He could feel them change as his body shook with more vigor and felt the last bits of his consciousness disappear in the dark depths of his mind.

This was no longer Sasuke.


	19. Chapter 19

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Naruto and Sakura ran through the hall, rushing to their room. As they closed in on the door they heard banging and growling. No doubt it was Sasuke.

Naruto entered the room first looking cautiously around to see if he could find Sasuke before he saw them. He saw nothing in the first room so he turned to Sakura to tell her to follow him when a shadow was casted down upon them both. The stiffened, thinking that perhaps it was Sasuke, but turned to see Itachi standing behind them, his crimson gaze glowing eerily in the moon lit hallway. He looked down at them then to the door. What he saw inside puzzled him. The room was a mess. There was various claw marks all over the furniture and walls, as if something, or someone had tried to claw their way out of the room. Several of the vases and end stands were broken and thrown about, the drawers to them also thrown around the place. It literally looked as though some one had let a litter of untrained hell hounds loose in the room. Itachi was about to walk in to see the rest of the damage, when a hand wrapped firmly around his wrist. Turning sharply he saw the blonde kitsune staring up at him.

"I wouldn't go in there. Sasuke is un-well and he won't recognize you. You'll surely be torn to pieces." He said in a calm whisper. Though Itachi could hear the almost non existent tremor in his voice. Itachi raised an eyebrow at this and went to question the fox demon when he heard the shattering of more glass and wood. Making up his mind he entered the room and looked around. The door to one of the rooms was torn off and thrown to the other side of the small apartment like space. He walked towards the room where he heard a low growling. Walking into the room had him surprised. The stuffing from the bed was torn out and thrown about while the books were flung all over the room. The bookshelf itself was unrecognizable in it's current condition. He looked around the room only to see it empty. He was sure this was where the sound had come from. He heard a gasp from the pink haired elf and went to turn around. When he did he saw Sasuke. The problem was, he wasn't at all like himself. Strange markings covered all the skin( at least what could be seen), his eyes glowing and eerie crimson like his own, only three pin wheel like marking surrounded the pupil. His nails were long and sharp, obviously used for slashing and cutting. And last but not least, a pair of fangs were clearly visible peeking out from under his top lip.

The glowing red eyes focused on him, and what he saw made him question if this was really an avian. He saw pure and unrestrained blood lust.

The moves were lightning quick as a clawed hand had made a path to Itachi's head. Itachi, of course, ducked and looked at the avian before him. He was different, and Itachi had a feeling he had no control on anything that he was doing.

Itachi back flipped into the room as Sasuke made a lunge for him. He stared at Sasuke with unease as he thought of what to do. He really didn't want to hurt Sasuke. But he had to defend himself all the same. Itachi saw it as a loose-loose situation. He fought back he would hurt Sasuke. If he held back he would no doubt die.

Movement caught his attention as he saw the pink haired elf run into the room and started looking under the bed for something. Sasuke seemed top notice as he started to lunge for her. Itachi got in the way and tried to hold him still. Sasuke, not liking that he couldn't move thrashed about as he tried to dig his claws and fangs into any available flesh.  
And as all this was going on, Itachi found questions swirling in his head, once again. What was going on? How was this triggered? How do you stop it? And lastly, what was Sasuke really?

He saw the elf pull out a syringe of aqua colored liquid and smile triumphantly. She looked over to see Itachi struggling to keep Sasuke held against him and hurried over. Sasuke, seeing the needle with the medicine inside, started to thrash about more, not wanting to get stabbed with the nasty stuff. He hissed much like a vampire would and tried to expand his raven wings to free himself.

At that time Naruto made his way over to his thrashing friend and helped keep him still. Sakura nervously walked forward to where her raven haired friends arm was and held up the needle. Sasuke thrashed about more trying to get away before it was too late. Both Naruto and Itachi tightened their grip to hold the avian still as Sakura pushed the needle in and injected the serum into Sasuke's bloodstream. Sasuke calmed instantly, though they held him still just to be sure. The marks on his skin started to disappear and the fangs shrunk back inside his mouth. His eyes stopped glowing and turned to the normal coal color. Sasuke mumbled and inaudible word as he slipped into unconsciousness, going limp in Itachi's arms.

Itachi looked down to see Sasuke back to normal and unconscious in his arms. For some reason it warmed him in the inside at the sight, but didn't really know why. The L word came back to mind, but he beat it away. It was only attraction, if that. Sure the boy was cute and had a slightly feminine look about him, but that was the only reason Itachi got such feelings. And yet inside he knew he was lying to himself.

Sakura looked at her avian friend being held in the arms of the vampire prince. They looked like such a good couple, yet she kept getting this nagging feeling in her head that they were some how related. And she was hardly ever wrong. And yet, she could see why Naruto wanted Sasuke to get with someone and settle down. He looked so peaceful asleep, even if it was by force.

Naruto was looking at the same scene and the wheels in his head were turning once again. The next plan was gonna work, but he feared he was gonna need reinforcements this time. And some one that knew the whole layout of this place. And he had a group of vampires in mind.

Itachi looked up from the peaceful face to see Sasuke's two friends looking at him intently. He knew they both were thinking something, and he had an idea of what it was. He sighed as he looked at the fox and elf, his crimson gaze taking in their reactions.

"I think you need to explain a few things to me." He said after thinking over a few ways to say it in his mind. The kitsune looked to the elf. They nodded and looked back at him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Sorry I'm not updating as fast. A lot of things have been going on lately and I haven't really had much time. That and I have been trying to plan ahead for this story so I could update faster and get the story moving already. And also I really love reading all your nice reviews! Thanks!**

Naruto, Sakura, and Itachi were in Itachi's room, Sasuke sleeping on the bed in the conjoining room. Naruto sat comfortably on one of the small couches in the room as Sakura stayed with Sasuke with more medicine in hand to make sure he doesn't go wild again. That left Naruto to deal with the vampire's questions. Oh joy.

'So. What do you want to know first?" Naruto asked, as he started to get nervous from the crimson gaze staring intently into his.

"What happened to Sasuke." He basically demanded. Naruto looked at him before taking a deep breath.

"Every full and new moon Sasuke kinda…loses control of his body. He can still see what's going on, but he can't control what his body says or does. He usually destroys anything and everything he sees. It gets pretty dangerous sometimes. He seems to go into a rage and has a major amount of bloodlust. We had got a recipe for a medicine that would calm him down and put him to sleep when he is given to him. It was that liquid that you saw Sakura give him. She's the only one who can make it since her elfin powers are in the healing arts." Naruto said as he looked at his orange fox tail, swishing it back and forth in front of him.

Itachi stared at the fox for a moment before looking over to the open door into the other room. The pink haired elf was currently checking the raven haired avian's pulse. Looking back to the kitsune demon he looked over his appearance. He could smell the nervousness radiating off of him. He had heard the argument between him and Sasuke, and he knew the blonde fox demon was trying to become calm around vampires and accept them. Yet it wasn't as easy as he thought it would have been.

"Why does he hate vampires so much?" Itachi mumbled. It had hurt slightly to say that out loud. He had heard from the conversation he and the others overheard, but there could have been more they weren't telling. And he wanted to know.

Naruto looked up, shocked. Why did he want to know?! Sure Naruto would love to tell him, if it made the vampires trust him a little more. He was a rebel which meant he was un-trusted somewhat. He sighed before beginning.

"When Sasuke was little, he appeared 8 at the time, the vampire army had moved in on his village, Kousetsu. They killed everyone there. Sasuke had seen everything. When he was trying to escape with his mother they were attacked by a group of hell hounds. His mother was killed right in front of him. He was attacked next. He should have died. The master from the orphanage had found him and took him back. I was still a baby at the time, my parents killed a few weeks before. I had grown up pretty fast compared to him. 30 years later and he only appears 18. I myself appear the same age, but I just look young, ya know. I remember he was always so cold and distant. No matter what I did I could never get him to talk to me. And when he finally did, it wasn't exactly what I had expected. He just broke down one day and told me everything. That was when the others came. They were all orphaned as well. Naturally we all formed our own group. Sasuke quickly became the leader figure. When we left the orphanage Sasuke had started up a resistance group. Over time all of our friends started to get killed. That just fueled Sasuke's anger towards vampires. Eventually it was only the four of us, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and I. He wasn't going to give up the fight till the vampires were vanquished or until he died. We had tried to tell him to give up and accept what had happened. He never did though. He was always so stubborn." Naruto finished as he looked up. His blue eyes widened as he saw Sasuke standing in the door way to the next room.

"And you never could keep your mouth shut for more than a second." Sasuke mumbled out. There was a small trickle of blood running down his arm where the needle had been injected. Sakura standing behind him with another just in case.


	21. Chapter 21

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Naruto looked at his obviously tired friend, then to the trickle of blood flowing gently down his arm. He looked to Itachi to see it was as if he didn't even see the blood on Sasuke's arm and was instead staring intently at Sasuke's face. Naruto could clearly smell the blood, so he knew Itachi could smell it as well, seeing as though his sense of smell was stronger when it came to the subject.

"You should be resting." Itachi said, breaking the silence. Naruto looked to him once again, shocked at what he said. He said it as if he cared. Then Naruto got his fox like grin on his face as he looked to Sasuke. They were so gonna get together with or without Naruto's help.

Sakura looked to the crimson eyed vampire as he said that. Maybe Naruto was right. They could end up getting together. If either Itachi somehow became non-vampire or Sasuke started to like vampires. But she knew neither of those were possible. Sasuke would never like a vampire no matter what. And Itachi. Well. There was no cure to un-become a vampire. Especially if you were born one.

Sasuke looked up, feeling his muscles clenching painfully. He grimaced and went to fall forward but caught himself on the wall. He felt himself starting to change once again. The lust for blood was becoming so painful to ignore. He began to see red and that was when he lost all thought and sight, though he could feel his body move against his command.

Sakura gasped as she saw Sasuke fall forward in pain only to catch himself on the wall. This was the worst case yet. He had always slept through the night after he was given his medicine. Why was he so hard to control now?

Naruto looked at his friend and went to move to help him when he saw him grimace in pain. He stood dumbfounded at the outward show of pain. He had never done that before, even when he was stabbed. He just glared and struck out at the person who stabbed him. And now, showing just how much pain he was in. And inside. It scared Naruto more than anything. And then that was when he saw Sasuke's eyes turn red. He was ready to hold Sasuke down if he tried to attack. His eyes widened further when he saw Sasuke slide down the wall into a sitting position, his eyes widening. Sasuke's body shook slightly as his hands found their way to his arms below his shoulders. His lengthened nails started to dig in when he squeezed. His glowing red eyes closed momentarily before opening again, tears starting to stream down his cheeks. Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground at the sight. He was crying!!!!! He looked over and saw Sakura, eyes also wide at the sight. The syringe laying on the floor where it fell after she dropped it. Smelling even more blood he looked over and saw Itachi kneeled in front of Sasuke, his raven black wings wrapped tightly around him acting as a barrier between him and the vampire. Blood was now leaking down his arms at an alarming rate. Itachi had his pointer and middle finger on Sasuke's forehead. Naruto didn't know what he was doing, but felt that Itachi wasn't harming him. He just hoped it was helping Sasuke's mental breakdown.


	22. Chapter 22

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Itachi searched through Sasuke's mind. He could feel all the pain the poor boy was feeling right now. He saw all his memories. All his happy times, and the sad. He felt all the pent up emotion. The rage, the sadness, the thirst of revenge. He looked further to see Sasuke younger. He looked around and saw they were in a village, soft white snow flakes floated from the sky. There was avian's all around them, they were smiling, walking and buying things from venders. There was a fountain in the middle of the circle they were in, buildings surrounded them with four path ways leading out of it. They were obviously in the town square. The water from the fountain was frozen with snow overtop it, making it look beautiful. Itachi could feel at ease in this place. There was a cheerful atmosphere around them. Itachi looked down to see a smiling younger Sasuke. He looked around 8. His onyx eyes and dark black hair stood out amongst the snow covered land. His raven black wings were nothing like what they were now. They were small and childish, not meant for flying yet. He looked adorable, if Itachi said so himself.

"Sasuke!" He looked over to see a black haired women with pure snow white wings waving Sasuke over with a bag of food in her other hand. Sasuke smiled and ran over to the young looking woman. He held out a pure white flower, the flower looked as though it glowed.

"Look mommy! I found a lunar rose!" He said as he held it out to his mother. She smiled and kneeled down, setting the bag to her side as she took the flower.

"It's beautiful Sasuke! Your so sweet!" She said as she put it in her hair, smiling down at the blushing Sasuke. He smiled as he tried to pick up the bag, it obviously being heavier than it looked. Sasuke's mother laughed as she picked it up and they started to head home.

Itachi looked around as the scene changed. He was in a dark hall. Looking to his left he saw Sasuke crouched down near a door, it was slightly ajar. He could hear slight whimpering. He moved over to stand near Sasuke and looked into the room. Sasuke's mom was sitting on her bed, a picture frame in her hands. From Itachi's point of view and higher advantage he could see what the picture was of. There was Sasuke's mom, a man who had every characteristic of a vampire, and a younger version of him! Sasuke's mom was pregnant again. Itachi could make out a slight bump in her clothes. Did that mean, that he was Sasuke's elder brother? He heard a sniffle and looked down to see Sasuke crying softly as well. Itachi could tell he was distressed that his mother was crying and it was clear he didn't know why. When Sasuke's mother put the picture away and laid down to sleep Sasuke scurried off quickly to his room and slept as well.

The picture changed once again and Itachi saw vampires all around them. They were on Demi Stallions and were casting different black magic spells, setting everything on fire. The avian warriors were fighting their best, but it just wasn't good enough. He heard a cry of pain and looked over seeing Sasuke's mother fall to the ground, her once snow white wings covered in crimson blood. Her back was slashed several times and it was clear she was almost dead. Sasuke was kneeled beside her, tears falling from his eyes. He was trying to get her to get up and keep running, but the life in her eyes were quickly fading. His dark eyes were wide with fright as he cried harder, knowing his mom had just died. He looked up and saw a pack of hell hounds stalking ever closer to him. He panicked and ran the opposite direction, tears coming faster. Itachi couldn't watch anymore of this as he heard Sasuke's pained cries and the savage snarling and growling of the hell hounds.

Once again the picture around him changed and he saw a slightly older looking Sasuke. His wings had gotten bigger and they were noticeably stronger and more muscular. He himself was also stronger and had muscles forming. The happy little boy from before was gone and there stood an emotionless fighter. His cloths were loose and allowed a lot of movement. He did twists and turns as he jumped through the air. He punched and kicked at imaginary enemies as he practiced his fighting. Itachi looked to a door to see several girls looking in a giggling. One was the pink haired elf known as Sakura. There were others too. A blonde fairy with waist length hair in a ponytail was arguing with the pink haired elf as to who would 'Marry Sasuke-kun.". Sasuke looked over and just huffed at them as he moved away through another doorway to get away from them. The girls followed and they were soon out of sight.

The last image was of an older Sasuke. He was looking down at several gravestones. Sakura, Naruto and the dark haired elf (who he hadn't gotten a name yet) stood slightly behind him. Sasuke's shoulders shook as silent tears ran down his face. 11 gravestones were in the ground, a red rose on each one of them. Itachi couldn't make out the names as he was too far away, but knew they were most likely comrades they lost. The ground was freshly dug which only proved his point. Sasuke's black wings were hanging low on a depressed manor, as if he didn't have the energy to move them. The others behind him were crying silently too, Naruto's fox ears and tail drooped low and sulky as they all mourned for their comrades. It was then that Itachi was withdrawn from Sasuke's memories. He felt a slight pain in his side and looked down to see Sasuke's clawed hand gripping tightly to him. He looked up and saw tears still falling from the glowing red eyes. He could see everything going on within them. He was in so much pain it was unbearable. The fangs that were hanging from underneath his lips were biting down hard on his bottom lip, drawing blood. Itachi had to admit. He was slightly afraid at what he sensed was about to happen.


	23. Chapter 23

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Thanks to all of the lovely reviews!!!!! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story!!! Hope you keep reading and this chapter goes out to all my faithful reviewers and readers!!!! Thanks !!!!! **

Sasori sighed as he followed the shark demon down the hall. Did Kisame know that if Itachi Found out about this that he would be dead meat? And then he had to go and pull not only him, but Deidara into this too. And he had yet to tell either of them what he was planning. And he didn't even tell him where they were going either. Though now, the halls were becoming familiar and he knew that the next door to the right at the end of the hall was Itachi's room. Why was Kisame taking them there?

Sasori stopped as he smelled blood. Looking up he saw that Kisame and Deidara had smelled it too. One was Itachi's blood for sure. He knew that. But the other wasn't familiar to him. He could also smell sweat. Which made him wonder what was going on. Did they really want to go in there now? If Itachi was doing what he was thinking…he would be pissed if interrupted. It wasn't till the almost tangible smell of fear hit him that he knew it wasn't what he was thinking previously. No one would be that scared of having sex.

As Sasori looked to the door, he could smell even more panic coming from the room. He looked to Kisame as the shark demon headed towards the room. He followed the blue man, his mate following close behind him.

Kisame got to the door and hesitated slightly before opening the door. What they saw surprised all of them. The pink haired elf girl was standing in the doorway t the conjoined room, a syringe on the floor beside her. The fox demon, Naruto, was standing near one of the couches, a shocked expression on his face, along with fear. What brought their attention was that Itachi was squatted down in front of Sasuke, who had glowing red eyes, lengthened fangs peeking from his top lip, strange black markings on his visible skin, and that there was a large amount of blood running down his arms. There was also a thin line of blood flowing down to his chin where it fell to the floor. What had really made them gasp was that he had a tight hold on Itachi's side, making blood gush from the wound as the enlarged claws dug into his side. And then there was that pained expression in Sasuke's glowing red eyes, showing just how much he hurt. And what puzzled them most was, they all seemed to be frozen. Kisame looked to Sasori who could only shrug. It was then that Deidara pointed to Itachi fingers. His index and middle finger was pressed to Sasuke's forehead.

"He's looking at his memories." Sasori whispered. Kisame nodded and looked to the glowing eyes of the avian. Sasori could sense the foreboding aura that seemed to surround Sasuke's form. It said exactly what he didn't know.

"Kisame. Do you feel that?" Sasori asked as he looked at the taller shark demon. Kisame nodded as he stared at the avian silently. Deidara looked to his red haired mate and then to the avian.

'Do you think he knows?" Deidara asked as he stared at the frozen figures. Both Kisame and Sasori shook their heads 'no'.

"If he did, he may not hate vampires. I think he doesn't have a clue about what he truly is." Sasori said, almost as if he pitied the halfblood avian. Deidara nodded in agreement before turning to the scene in front of him. The figures started to move, and it was then that Itachi looked down at the bleeding wound on his side, like he hadn't known it was there. It was then that Sasuke's blinked and looked at Itachi.

Itachi looked up at Sasuke. His eyes were changing. He could feel that Kisame, Sasori and Deidara were in the room. But what he had seen still was in his mind. Was Sasuke his little brother? And if so, why had he been away from him? Itachi knew Orochimaru wasn't his father. His father was killed for treason. So Sasuke very well could be his otouto. And if he was than Itachi would help him in his time of need. And Itachi felt that he knew what Sasuke needed at this moment in time. The potion they had been using only suppressed the lust for blood. And each time they used that they were only making the next time stronger. They were making it worse, though it wasn't on purpose.

Itachi took a deep breath before he gently pulled Sasuke from the wall. He protested and ended up in Itachi's lap. Well that works too. Once Sasuke felt he was in Itachi's lap he started to struggle, his blood lust wanting to get away and just tear everyone apart. It was a losing battle. Itachi was stronger and it wasn't till his wings were pinned and back pressed firmly to Itachi's well muscled torso that he had a feeling come over him. He knew something was gonna happen. And the beast part of him knew what it was. The other, oblivious part had no clue and was only trying to get away. He felt threatened and was trying to get away from the threat.

Itachi looked to the struggling avian before over to his friends who were at the door.

"Sasori. Do you have your knife with you?" Itachi asked with an innocent face. Sasori nodded and threw the switch blade to his friend, wondering what he was gonna do. Itachi caught the blade and opened it up. With both of his hands in front of Sasuke he placed the blade gently to his right hand, before pressing down and running the blade over his palm.

Sasuke followed the blade with his eyes. His eyes seemed to glow even brighter as he saw the rivulet of blood run down Itachi hand. Part of him was surprised and worrying about what he was doing and if it involved him. But the other half of him wanted so badly to just like the blood up and beg for more. The beast part of him was winning.

Itachi placed his hand in front of Sasuke's mouth, knowing the vampiric instincts would override any other thoughts. He winced slightly as Sasuke's lengthened fangs dug into his palm. He knew that this was what his otouto needed. And he was happy to be the one to feed his brother his first blood. And it was in that moment, that something new and stronger started to build in both of their hearts. Something that would be everlasting and true.


	24. Chapter 24

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Thanks to all of the lovely reviews!!!!! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story!!! Hope you keep reading and this chapter goes out to all my faithful reviewers and readers!!!! Thanks !!!!! **

Sasuke didn't know what was happening. First he was in such overwhelming pain, then he was getting flashbacks, then he tasted the more delicious liquid trickling down the back of his throat. And yet, he didn't know what that liquid was. It had a funny taste, yet he enjoyed it somehow. And when he had been drinking that liquid all the pain washed away and he was left feeling tired. And even now, he could feel he was laying on something that was muscular, yet comfortable. He didn't want to move, yet he felt the being he was leaning against pick him up and carry him somewhere. He was then placed down on something, a bed. He whimpered slightly at the loss of the body heat, but soon fell into a deep sleep, curling up in a ball with his soft feathery raven black wings curling around him to keep him warm and protected. He just wanted to feel the safety of those arms again…

Itachi laid Sasuke onto his bed and his sensitive ears heard the whimper from him before the black winged avian curled up into a ball in the middle of his king sized bed, the magnificent wings wrapping around him protectively, keeping him warm. He looked warmly at the little avian before turning around to see the shocked expressions of not only his friends, but Sasuke's friends as well.

"Sasuke just…"Naruto muttered, surprised to see that his vampire hating friend had just showed a vampire characteristic, drinking blood. And not only that, but the drinking of blood had calmed him down. So much so he fell asleep right then and there. And that had shocked the kitsune so much, he had nearly fainted. He looked over to Sakura to see the elf was shocked as well. Her green eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open.

Sasori and Deidara didn't seem very surprised, and Kisame just looked thoughtful. They could probably smell the faint vampire scent on him. When you live all your life with vampires you know the scent, no matter how faint it may be.

It was then that Itachi could feel a slight disturbance in the air around them. And it wasn't coming from Sasuke.

Itachi looked to the door, behind his friends to see Orochimaru. Itachi could instantly feel massive amounts of protectiveness coming into all of his senses. He felt the anger from what Orochimaru had done to Sasuke rise again. He stood slightly in front of Sasuke to try and hide him from view, even though he knew Orochimaru could both smell him, and knew he was staying with Itachi. But Itachi still didn't want him to even look at Sasuke.

Orochimaru's golden snake like eyes looked at Itachi as he smirked. He was up to something.


	25. Chapter 25

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Thanks to all of the lovely reviews!!!!! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story!!! Hope you keep reading and this chapter goes out to all my faithful reviewers and readers!!!! Thanks !!!!! **

"Itachi. It's nice to see you again. How is our young avian?" Orochimaru asked as he slithered into the room. Itachi suppressed a growl as he stood in front of Sasuke more. He did not want Orochimaru to even look at him. And that immense protective nature that was welling up in him was getting worse. He thought that Orochimaru was a threat to his new found otouto. But he knew it was deeper than that.

"He would be doing better if you would leave. Now." Itachi stated, all but hissing at the older vampire as his fangs lengthened to show he wasn't in the mood for Orochimaru to be pestering him. His eyes glowed slightly as his muscles tensed, ready to use force to make the snake leave.

Orochimaru chuckled as he stopped in front of Itachi had smirked at the growling vampire, his golden snake like eyes flashing.

"Why so protective, hmm? Is there something you don't wish for me to find out?" Orochimaru asked as he peered around Itachi to look at the sleeping angel. He was curled up, his wings acting like blankets and shields as he slept. Orochimaru smirked before he felt Itachi's strong hand wrapped around his throat.

"I see that you don't know what leave means. Should I show you?" Itachi asked, his velvet voice harsh and dripping with venom and threats. Who did he think he was? Did he think he was kidding when he said to leave? Was Orochimaru really getting this stupid? He should learn to take the warnings given to him.

Sasuke could faintly hear voices around him. One sounded like the disgusting voice of that snake that had electrocuted him. He was as good as dead if Sasuke ever found him. And yet he heard other voices too. One was Naruto's. He sounded pissed. And Sakura. She sounded slightly worried. What was going on? And why couldn't he open his eyes?

"I said to leave him alone!" That angry voice sounded like Itachi's. What was going on? He wanted to know!

"Don't worry Itachi. I won't hurt him…much. Just a few experiments and you can have your little toy back."

"Get your scummy hands off Sasuke!"

"Naruto! Calm down!"

But he's gonna touch Sasuke!"

"I said leave Orochimaru!"

"Just a feather would do!" And that was when he felt a hand on his wing. And with that one touch he could feel all the bad intentions that person was gonna do. And his instincts kicked in.

His wings flew up, the poisoned ones hitting it's target, straight at Orochimaru's chest. His eyes glowing he lunged off the bed and grabbed hold of his throat. Hearing a startled gasp from Naruto and Sakura, his killing intent was bashed down a few notches. Yet there was still enough there to be palpable in the air. His left hand was raised in the air, ready to strike. But as his hand descended, almost making contact to Orochimaru's heart, the tattoo on his arm lit up with a brilliant dark purple light. Sasuke's dark onyx pools widened at the pain and immediately threw himself off of the snake like vampire and held his arm. A wave of dizziness came over him. He felt a presence next to him, that wrapped their arms around him to keep him from falling over. The light died down, and as he looked to Orochimaru saw the snake grinning at him.

"Fast reflexes. You are truly more than an avian. Such pathetic beings they are. They listen to everything you tell them, do exactly as told. No wonder they fell. Fell. Right out of the sky. Like dieing birds. Yet you are something truly one of a kind. And it is for that reason that many despise you. Many envy you. Yet they are so frightened of you. They pushed you away when you were younger, didn't they? Did you ever know your father?" Orochimaru asked as he stood up, brushing himself off and fixing his cloths. Sasuke glared at him, panting in pain from the weird light.

"You know nothing of what my life was like. And you never will. So I would get over it if I was you." Sasuke spit out as he sneered at the smirking snake like vampire in front of him.

"Such a tongue on you. And yet, one day, you will find your place and stay there." Orochimaru said as he started to walk out of the room.

"It's too bad you still haven't found yours then, ne?" Sasuke asked, now smirking. The snake turned around and sneered at him, before slamming the door shut and walking away. Orochimaru: 0. Sasuke: 1.


	26. Chapter 26

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Thanks to all of the lovely reviews!!!!! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story!!! Hope you keep reading and this chapter goes out to all my faithful reviewers and readers!!!! Thanks !!!!! **

Sasuke smirked as the door slammed. And it was in that moment that he noticed something. He was leaning against something warm, it had a heartbeat, it's arms were wrapped around him protectively, and he could feel the overwhelming aggressive possession that this being felt for him. And Sasuke could feel that he would not like the face he was about to see.

Sasuke turned his head slowly to see the crimson eyed vampire crouching behind him with his arms wrapped around him, holding him up. And Sasuke felt like he was about to faint.

What was he doing!!!!!

"You can let go of me you know." Sasuke said, his voice low. What was up with this guy? He did know about the thing called personal space. Right?

"You would surly fall over if I moved now." Itachi said in a dead tone, his crimson gaze locked with Sasuke's pools of tar. Sasuke sighed irritably before yanking himself from the iron grip of the vampire and stood up, hoping the heat in his face was merely from the heat of the room. The minute he stood up the room began to spin and he was falling ungracefully to the ground. The occupants in the room looked at the jumbled up mess on the floor. Sasuke's wings were spread apart, one on each side of his body, his eyes were open and showed just how dizzy he was. His wings twitched as he groaned. It was obvious that he would be there for a while.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she squatted down next to Sasuke's head and looked at his face. He merely mumbled before trying to stand up again, ending exactly the same way. Naruto sighed before nudging his friend in the head with his foot.

"You really are hopeless Sasuke. Your way too stubborn. No wonder your never gonna find a mate, ne?" Naruto said as he continued to nudge his friends head. Sasuke glared and growled at him before yanking on Naruto's foot, making him trip.

"Baka." Sasuke growled as he got to his knees and held his head.

"And your and asshole." Naruto mumbled as he rubbed his head. The three guy's near the door gave each other a planning grin before looking to Itachi, who was watching the scene before him with a slight smile. And that was when everything started.

**Ok. Another chapter! I hope you all are still enjoying the story and will continue reading it! I just wanted to see how you guys would feel with a new story I've been thinking about writing. I was thinking of writing a DeiSaso story, it would be in the Naruto world, and I don't want to give much away if you want me to write it so I'll just say it's a romance story. If you guys think I should write it just say so in a review or message me. Thanks! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

3 Weeks Later

Sasuke was currently in the garden behind the giant mansion. It had been three weeks, and he had a feeling someone was planning something and that it had something to do with him. He immediately thought that Naruto was planning on telling him something, like he had got Hinata pregnant or something. Yet he would have come panicking to him the moment he found out. So that wasn't it. Then he though that it had something to do with Sakura. Yet she hadn't been acting and different. She was still nagging him about actually sleeping. And eating. And just about everything else. So it wasn't her. Then there was that snake basterd. And that was what Sasuke had thought. He was probably trying to think of a way to get information out of him.

And yet. He knew that wasn't all. He saw the way Itachi's group of friends would smirk at him. And the way naruto, Sakura and Hinata seemed to spend a lot of time with them. He was so sure they were planning something. And then there was Itachi. The look in his eyes were so…strange. When ever he saw Itachi look at him it was with a gaze of warmth. Was the guy in love with him?! Or was it just lust? He was pretty sure it was the second.

And then there was a problem. He wasn't hungry for food. It was for blood. And it scared him to the bone. He had never felt such a strong want before. It was like he needed to drink blood or he would die. Though he didn't feel pain. The thirst had him keep himself far away from anyone. Naruto, Sakura and even Hinata had come to him and asked him if something was wrong. He would just panic as he felt the drive to tear them to pieces to get their blood and would end up walking in the opposite direction as fast as possible, while at the same time trying not to look like he was panicking.

And then there was that nagging feeling that he was constantly being watched. It happened whenever he was truly alone or out of sight of others. And the murderous intent he felt from the being that watched him put him on edge. Yet soon it would disappear, and it seemed to happen whenever Itachi started to walk towards him. Like now.

"Is something the matter?" Itachi asked, his velvet voice reaching Sasuke's sensitive ears. He looked up and was met with concerned filled crimson eyes. He hadn't talked with Itachi much, but he calmed down when he was near for some reason. He would act like he didn't want the elder vampire anywhere near him, yet the feelings he felt when the vampire was near him made him feel so weak. He felt protected, calm, loved. He wanted to just hold the vampire sometimes. Of course he never did and never let anyone know of his conflicting emotions. He would just stare at the elder vampire and stay quiet. It didn't work this time however.

"You seem troubled." Itachi stated while he looked at his otouto. He hadn't told him what he saw when he looked into his memories, but he felt their bond growing every time they talked. Even if the younger tried to ignore him and turn away, he felt the mess of emotions that poured from him. He was confused and Itachi knew it was hard for him. He also felt the new erg to drink blood from the younger. And it was obvious that he was bashing that erg down with a very heavily spiked stick. He would need to give in eventually.

"It is none of your business." Came the voice from the younger avian. His voice, however, lacked the usually venom. He must have been giving in to his feelings already. That made Itachi smirk inside.

"You can tell me." Itachi said as he sat under the sakura tree beside the black winged avian. He tensed, but Itachi knew it was out of habit. It was one of the few things he had learned about his new obsession. He tensed when ever any one came near him. It was instinct.

"There is nothing I need to tell you." He said back as he glared at the vampire next to him. What did he want?

"I think there is."

"I think you need to mind your own business."

"I think you have a temper."

"I think you should leave before I rip your throat out."

"I think you wouldn't be able to it."

"I think you should shut up ad leave. Now." Sasuke said as he glared at the smirking vampire. Itachi merely continued to smirk before he leaned over to Sasuke's ear and whispered,

"You thirst for blood, do you not?" Sasuke could only tense at what he had said. How did he know? Could he sense it? Then that meant the others could too right? What should he do?!

"I-I don't know what your talking about." Sasuke said, cursing himself for how he stumbled over his words. What was his problem?

"You can't lie to me. I see how you act around people. You don't look at them, you look at their neck. It's all you've been able to think about. That's why you've been staying away from everyone. Why you've been running away. You don't want to hurt them, right?" Itachi said, his breath blowing gently onto Sasuke's ear. Sasuke wanted to kill himself right then and there. He was getting turned on by this! What the hell was his problem! This was a V-A-M-P-I-R-E! He couldn't do this!!!!!!

"You don't know anything." Sasuke whispered, his eyes still wide with his surprise. He could feel Itachi smirk against his skin, he was so close! Why couldn't he send his arm through his chest like he's done to all those other vampire's!? It was like his life depended on it that he didn't kill this crimson eyed vampire. But why?

"I know a lot more than you think I do, Sasuke." Itachi whispered. His crimson eyes saw the faint blush on Sasuke's cheeks and how his breath was coming out in pants. He purposely put his neck that close to Sasuke's mouth, tempting him to take a bite. He didn't want his little angel to suffer from blood lust. It wasn't a very nice feeling and it was better if he took it willingly than being forced. He would tell his otouto soon. But not now.

Sasuke could feel his eyes move to the neck of the dark haired vampire. The vein in his neck was pulsing with blood, Sasuke could just see the blood moving through it. His mouth started to water, and he felt a change in his eyes. He felt the crimson gaze of the vampire next to him looking at him, as if he was waiting for Sasuke to take the bite. And Sasuke was sure he wouldn't have been able to say no. He was so tempted to bite down. He felt his canines growing in his mouth. What was wrong with him? Angels didn't have fangs. They didn't crave blood. And yet, here he was, fangs growing in his mouth, his mouth watering with just the thought of blood dripping down the back of his throat. What was he?

"Go ahead, Sasuke. Do what you have to." Itachi urged. Sasuke felt his walls breaking. He felt the thirst taking over him. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to last. He felt his composure cracking like glass.

"Do it, Sasuke-kun." And it shattered.


	28. Chapter 28

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Itachi felt the fangs dig into the flesh on his neck. He growled lowly at the blissful pain he was feeling. Looking over he saw Sasuke's eyes glowing red again, no doubt not really comprehending what he was doing. Itachi could see the hunger in Sasuke's eyes, and felt himself smile lightly. His little brother would have starved himself if he hadn't purposely made him lose control of his inner vampire. So foolish.

Itachi stopped at that thought, before he smiled. His foolish little otouto.

Sasuke could feel the blood leaking down his throat. He knew what he was doing was wrong. Angels don't drink blood. And yet, as his hands gripped onto Itachi to keep him from moving away, he felt like he knew why the other used to hate him. Why the other angels his age never went near him. He was always different. He always thought about things differently. Angels hated to fight unless provoked or threatened. He went out to pick fights just to prove how strong he was. Everyone knew he was strong. He just had to prove he was to himself. And now, he though he was beginning to know why.

The taste of blood hit him as he came out of thought. His vision was blurry and he felt a strong hand wrapped around his waist with another petting his hair. He knew who it was, and he felt a blush come across his face. He would admit the crimson eyed vampire was kinda cute. But he was a vampire while he was an avian. Itachi's race put his race in slavery. Yet, Itachi had been nice to him so far. He had given him a place to sleep. His friends were treated well to. Nothing like slaves. And what had Sasuke done? He treated them all like dirt. Gave them the cold shoulder and spit in their face. Perhaps he should try and be nicer? Maybe…

Itachi looked down at the sleeping form. The black wings had gone limp some time ago, no longer being able to hold up as their owner drifted to sleep. Itachi knew what his friends were trying to do. Too bad he beat them to it. They had failed every time these past three weeks. And it was all Itachi's fault. He didn't want Sasuke to drink a love potion or anything of the sorts. If Sasuke was gonna fall in love with him, he wanted it to be real, not because of a potion or spell. And if Itachi had to ruin all their plans. Well. He had eternity.

The group of friends were watching the scene from a high balcony, in Itachi's room no doubt. Naruto was grinning like and idiot, Sakura smiling(happy her friend has finally found someone) and Hinata was blushing at the act. Deidara was grinning while hugging his mate, Sasori. Sasori was watching the scene with a smirk, and Kisame was chuckling as he watched his crimson eyes friend let his guard down and offer himself to the younger. Usually Itachi would take blood from others, he never gave it. If Sasuke knew what Itachi had just done was something a mate would usually do he would most likely freak. Actually seeing Itachi share his own blood with someone was a surprise. It was like Kisame turning into a cat, or Sasori saying he hated puppets. Or Deidara saying bombs bored him! This was something no one should have seen. Something that was so unusual and rare that if you video taped it you could surely become the most famous and richest person in the world. If you taped it of course.

"So. Naruto. You put the potion in Itachi's drink I assume?" Kisame asked as he looked to the younger and shorter blonde. Naruto froze before looking up at the older vampires.

"Actually. I forgot." He said as he looked embarrassed at the ground.

"Then you put it in Sasuke food, right, un?" Deidara asked. Naruto shook his head no and looked up to see the wide eyes of the tree vampires.

"Then that means…" They all looked over to see Itachi gone, Sasuke was gone as well. Itachi was most likely coming back up here, carrying the sleeping Sasuke. They had to leave. Now.

Itachi was heading up the winding staircase to his room. Sasuke was in his arms, his midnight black wings were wrapped around him, acting like a blanket to keep him warm. Itachi couldn't help but feel the sleeping beauty tug at his heart strings as he slept, unaware at how deeply Itachi had grown for him in the short time that he had been there. He didn't know just how much Itachi would give up to have him by his side. He would never admit that to anyone, but he had repeated it to himself for so long now. And if he had to, he would tell it to Sasuke, if the angel didn't believe the feelings Itachi had for him.

Itachi stopped when a new scent hit him. What the hell did he want?

"What do you want, Orochimaru?" Itachi spit out, turning slightly to glare at the pale snake like vampire behind him. The snake smirked as he walked closer to Itachi and the sleeping bundle in his arms.

"I was just wondering what my favorite vampire was doing with my favorite avian. Don't you find it strange that he falls asleep so easily when you are around?" Orochimaru asked as he stopped in front of Itachi. Itachi glared at the older vampire, his fangs growing slowly inside his mouth. He didn't know what he was planning, but if Orochimaru thought he could get to Sasuke and harm him in anyway, he was dead wrong.

"Leave it alone, Orochimaru." A new voice said. Itachi and Orochimaru looked over to see an orange haired vampire walking towards them. He had three piercings going strait through the bridge of his nose, two on his bottom lip, six on each ear with a solid metal bar going upward straight through either ear. Pein. Behind him walked a blue haired female vampire, a paper rose in the bun in her hair. A single metal ball was in the middle of her bottom lip. Konan, Pein's mate.

"Orochimaru. Isn't it a little late for you to be picking fights? You wouldn't want to get hurt, would you? You know how Itachi is when he's tired. I would suggest you leave before he losses his temper." Pein taunted the older vampire. Orochimaru knew that both Pein and Itachi could kill him. It was only a matter of time before one of them did. He just needed one thing and he would be ready.

"Of course Pein. How couldn't I have noticed?" Orochimaru said, a new smirk in place. He turned to Itachi and glared at him before moving his eyes to the sleeping Sasuke. His eyes narrowed before he walked away.

Pein and Konan looked over to Itachi, then to the male he was holding. Instantly Konan was beside him looking at the black wings.

"They're so pretty!" She said as she reached out a touched one. Sasuke stayed still in his sleep, unlike last time. Itachi blinked before looking up at Pein while Konan ran her fingers over the coal feathers.

"I thank you." Itachi said, bowing his head a little in thanks. Pein shrugged before looking to his mate, feeling a light blush cover his face as she kept commenting on how soft and pretty the black feathers of the avian's were.

"I wanted to talk to you anyway. I found Kabuto sneaking around today. He was going through the files. I think Orochimaru's up to something. You need to keep an eye on him. And your little avian too. I suspect that Orochimaru wants something from him. You can't let him have." Pein said as he looked from Konan to Itachi to the sleeping avian. He nodded before walking away, Konan running after him trying to catch up. Itachi watched before turning around and heading to his room.

Once he got there he laid the sleeping avian down on the bed. He watched him sleep for a few moments before getting up and closing the windows and balcony door. He pulled the blinds and crimson red curtains closed before looking over to Sasuke. He moved over to the avian and carefully took the avian in his arms. He removed the custom made shirt off of the sleeping beauty before tucking him into the bed. Itachi moved to the other side of the bed, removing his own tight fit shirt and crawling into bed as well. He pulled Sasuke over to him, the avian curling up into his body heat. Itachi smiled at the affection he was receiving, even if Sasuke didn't know he was giving it. Moving some stray hair out of Sasuke's face Itachi felt his eye lids grow heavy. Dawn was approaching. Giving a slight kiss to Sasuke's forehead he pulled him closer and snuggled down into the bed. Sighing he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Sasuke smiled unknowingly in his sleep, curling even closer to Itachi, his left wing moving to cover Itachi underneath the covers. This was a sight no one would see. And neither of them would forget the next morning.


	29. Chapter 29

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Sasuke Sighed in his sleep. He felt so warm and protected. That was a first. Where ever he was, he wanted to stay.

That was until he felt the even breath on his face.

His eyes flew open and he looked around.

This place was familiar. And that was when he knew.

It was Itachi's room.

He looked up slowly and saw the peaceful face of a sleeping Itachi. His face heated up with a blush. How did he get here? What happened?

Oh My God!

They didn't…do it…did they?

Moving around some he felt that both Itachi and himself had pants on. Thank god! Calming down again Sasuke looked up at the sleeping Itachi and saw how his hair fell messily in front of his eyes. He almost looked…beautiful.

Sasuke mentally bitch slapped himself. He had to knock some sense into himself. Why was he thinking like this? What should he do? Kill him?

No. He said yesterday that he would be nicer. Try and understand them. He had to be nice.

Taking a deep breath he tried to move to get out of the bed. He was stopped when the hand around his waist tightened and pulled him closer. Sasuke stiffened and blushed as he felt Itachi nuzzle his head as he continued to sleep.

He didn't know if he was in heaven, or hell. And he was suffering from a very hot and bright blush right about now.

Itachi could feel Sasuke moving around. He felt Sasuke try and get out of bed, and that was when he pulled him even closer and nuzzled into his hair. He wasn't ready to get up just yet. If he was lucky he could fall back to sleep. But then Sasuke could have the chance to escape from his grasp.

Itachi inhaled deeply, the smell of jasmine and rainwater filling his senses. Sasuke's hair smelled good. He hid a smile as he felt Sasuke fidgeting, it was obvious that he wasn't sure of what to do. It was almost funny. It seemed that Itachi's little angel didn't know a thing about relationships or of what to do. Itachi would have to change that.

Itachi growled as he heard a knock at the door. Someone just had to ruin his moment. Itachi opened and eye and glared at the door. Taking a glance down to Sasuke he saw the tomato red blush covering his cheeks. How cute. Itachi got up, noticing how one of Sasuke's wings were over him, and walked to the door. He opened it and looked out.

"Itachi-sama." Itachi looked down at the small imp. The blue haired child looking girl looked up at him, sapphire blue eyes wide.

"Yes, Mizuki?" Itachi asked the small messenger.

"There is a message for you from the werewolves. It is at the front door." Mizuki said as she bowed and walked down the hall. Itachi sighed as he closed the door. What did they want?

Itachi turned around to see Sasuke sitting at the edge of the bed, his back turned towards Itachi. Itachi looked at him, then to the scars that covered his back. He knew how they got there. And he knew how painful it had been for him. He wished he could take back what had happened.

Itachi walked over to his side of the bed and crawled onto it, crawling over to Sasuke. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and sat his head on his shoulder. He felt Sasuke tense at his touch and frowned. With his chest pressed against Sasuke's back he could feel how the skin around Sasuke's wings were considerably softer. He put that aside and focused on the tense body against him.

"What are you scared of? I won't hurt you." Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear. He felt Sasuke tense even more, before easing into Itachi's touch.

"I don't know what your talking about." Sasuke whispered as he stared at the floor below him. Itachi stared at him, before holding him tighter and nuzzling his face into Sasuke's neck. He had tensed once again. He relaxed after a moment, and continued to stare at the floor.

"What am I?" Sasuke whispered, loud enough that Itachi could hear him. Itachi looked up surprised and confused. What was Sasuke talking about? The bits of Sasuke's past that he saw came back to him and he knew. Sasuke though he was an avian. But really, he was part vampire as well.

"You are what ever you wish to be." Itachi whispered back. He knew Sasuke wouldn't take that as an answer, but that was how Itachi saw it.

Sasuke looked at him, his coal black eyes, that matched his wings so perfectly, were wet with growing tears. Itachi felt his heart tear as he looked at the pleading and depressed eyes of the one he had fallen into such a forbidden love with.

Itachi pulled the confused and distressed avian into him. He laid them both down and pulled his angel on top of him. The tears hit his chest and sent a shock down his spine. Here was the strong willed avian, the one he had fallen in love with, braking down once again. And Itachi only wanted to give his loved one the comfort he needed. Screw the werewolves. They could wait.


	30. Chapter 30

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Sasuke had pulled himself together and was now dressed and standing beside Naruto and Sakura in the main hall. Hinata stood next to Naruto, pulling at the end of her shirt in nervousness. In front of them stood Deidara, Sasori and Kisame. In front of them stood Itachi, and across from him was a group of werewolves. 3 to be exact.

"What is it you want?" Itachi asked in a calm tone. The werewolves sneered at him in an annoyed tone.

"First you keep us waiting then you ask in such a rude tone what we want?" The leader of the group asked. He stepped forward. Sasuke tensed. Something was wrong here.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered. She looked to her tense friend. Naruto soon noticed and looked as well. Sasuke was completely tense, his black wings shaking. It was like he didn't know if he wanted to fold them onto his back or spread them. What was wrong?

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered putting his hand on his friends shoulder. Sasuke jerked and looked at him. Naruto blinked in surprise. His eyes were glowing.

"Sasuke. Are you alright?" He whispered again. All the talking caught the attention of the three vampires in front of them as they turned their heads to see what was wrong.

"Something is wrong." Sasuke whispered as he stared at the ground. His eyes were darting around looking at different points on the floor. Then he looked up, to the group of werewolves.

"They're planning something." He whispered. The group looked over to the werewolves, to see them grinning like maniacs.

"So I guess you forgot? Let me remind you." The leader said as he threw a letter to Itachi. Itachi caught it and was about to open it when Pein came bursting into the main hall, Konan following him. He took a glance at Sasuke, who seemed to be having a hard time standing still, then to the group of werewolves. He lastly looked at the letter in Itachi's hands. He looked to Itachi, and a nod of knowing was given by both of them.

"Taro. Would you please follow me?" Pein said to the leader of the group. He scowled before following the heavily pierced vampire through another door.

"Now. Is there a reason why this letter smells of explosive powder?" Itachi asked as he looked to the remaining two. They looked to each other before jolting forward. One went for Itachi, the other to Sasuke. An explosion erupted, covering the room in a thick cloud of smoke. Smoke bomb. Sasuke gasped as a hand went around his neck, claws digging into his flesh. He struggled with the hand around his throat. His wings thrashed around, the sharp knife like feathers underneath becoming sharper with their owners panic. Sasuke growled in anger as he grabbed the hand that was latched onto his throat and brought hid leg up, sending a very powerful kick to a very unpleasant place. The werewolf howled in pain, dropping Sasuke to hold himself before sinking to the ground. Sasuke picked himself up, only to see 2 more werewolves coming after him. Where did they come from?! He jumped up, leaving the two werewolves to collide head to head. He flapped his wings to stay airborne and looked down. By the way it looked now, the smoke was gonna be there a while. Sasuke saw his friends fighting off numerous werewolves. He looked over and saw Deidara, Sasori and Kisame fighting as well. For a mere second he felt panic rise in him when he didn't see Itachi. Looking around he saw him fighting as well. Shaking his head he looked down, only to see a werewolf jump up at him. He gasped as he moved up higher to get away from it. He choked back a scream as one came from above and latched it's razor sharp teeth into his wing. The weight brought them both to the ground. A loud bang was heard as they landed, a crater in the ground from the speed and weight of the two that had collided onto the ground. Sasuke groaned in pain as he felt blood fall onto his arm. Reaching up he felt his forehead bleeding. He cursed to himself as he wiped the small drop away and got up. He screamed as he tried to lift his wing that was attacked. Looking over to it he saw crimson blood staining his black wings and several broken bones peeking from underneath his skin. His wing was now useless. He heard chuckling and looked up to see a big dark brown werewolf coming towards him.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Orochimaru was right." He said as he looked down at the pained Sasuke.

"What the hell do you want." Sasuke growled out, his pained face turning into a scowl. He knew he hated that snake.

"Orochimaru wants you. So that's why he hired us." The wolf growled out. He reached for Sasuke, only to bring his hand back with a new wound. Sasuke held the knife up he had hidden in the secret compartment in his shoe and looked up at the growling werewolf. He turned around and saw two werewolves coming towards him. He started to panic. He was helpless, wounded and out numbered.

He screamed as one of the werewolves stomped onto his broken wing. Everything was going dark. What was going to happen to him?


	31. Chapter 31

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Itachi seemed to freeze when he heard that pained and frightened scream. That was definitely Sasuke. Itachi's eyes widened. He looked around through the smoke looking for Sasuke. His heart beat raced. He didn't notice the werewolf, badly injured, coming up behind him. He ran in one direction, hoping it was the way Sasuke was, missing the clawed hand unknowingly.

He ran through the smoke, hearing battle taking place all around him, yet his mind was focused on one thing. Find Sasuke.

He froze when he heard a second shrill cry. His heart seemed to stop as he heard a resounding **CRACK** following afterward, more screams filled the air. He couldn't follow to where the cries came from, the high ceilings created an echoing affect, confusing him.

"Sasuke…" He whispered, turning around in a circle. He couldn't see him. And he felt like he wasn't gonna get there in time. He felt that Sasuke was gonna die, and it would be all his fault.

134684354168798746541657/98546465464987654165652324917497846723982968597546724

Sasuke cried out again, the two werewolves seemed to be having fun pulling his wings out of their sockets, only to push them back in violently so they could continue their game. Sasuke was getting pissed and was in such pain he would rather have died. The werewolf in front of him just laughed. He finally told the two to back off. His wings throbbed painfully, tears leaked out of his eyes, and he felt like the smallest thing alive. His pride was badly wounded and he felt like shit. His head was throbbing from all the screams he had let out.

The werewolf walked up to him, his yellow eyes gleaming at him with such bloodlust Sasuke felt it radiating off of him. The werewolf grabbed his heir in a painful hold and pulled him to his feet. He let out another yell of pain followed by whimpers, his black wings stained with crimson blood and hanging limply to the ground. The once sleek shiny feathers were now stained, greasy looking and out of order. It was like a cat had ripped at his wings, playing with him as if he was a bird.

Sasuke looked into the gleaming yellow eyes that bore down at him. The werewolf smirked a wolfish grin, rows of razor sharp teeth glistening in the light that could make it through the smoke. How was it still there?!

"Too bad I can't kill you. Orochimaru wouldn't be pleased. But he never said we couldn't toss you around a bit. Now. Let's go and get my money, shall we? I'm sure your so excited to see what your life will be like for the rest of your life. Being a test subject isn't fun, I heard." He smirked again, then pulled Sasuke by his hair towards a hole in the wall. Sasuke whimpered as his wings drug behind him, broken and bleeding. He couldn't do anything.

32185408946049804651320635987652655497651321632198435165768413546168463513205

Itachi stopped in mid run. He smelled it. Sasuke's blood! They better keep their hands off of him!

Itachi whirled around and ran in the direction the smell was coming from. He came to a halt when he almost fell into a crater. That wasn't there before…

Itachi knelt at the middle of the crater. There was a puddle of blood in the center. Bloody prints on the sides took the shape of blood feathers, making Itachi worry even more. There was an obvious sign of struggling, but that only made Itachi even more worried. And now he knew only of one thing, he had to find Sasuke.

32165465165465498432131654987851056491006840894321069520904616984651321684321

Thank you for reading!!!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next should be out soon. And if not… well then you can send me some very angry messages. Till then ja nay!


	32. Chapter 32

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

When Sasuke awoke all he felt was pain. His wings hurt like hell, his head throbbed, his arms and legs felt like they were trampled on by a heard of elephants and his stomach and chest burned with a fiery passion. He felt only pain. And he didn't like it one bit.

Opening his stinging eyes he looked around. He was chained to a wall, his broken and battered wings outstretched and chained with cables that glowed a faint blue, his arms stretched above his head and chained to the wall, his feet chained together and the end of the chain was connected to the floor, preventing him from moving. He looked around, a headache right behind his eyes making every movement painful. He was in a cell of sorts. Other chains were attached to the walls around him. There was a table in the middle of the room with vials of different colored liquids in them. One caught his eyes though. It was a memorizing neon orange that bubble in it's container. He knew he didn't want that to come anywhere near him. But the color was what caught his eyes. He didn't know why, but the bright neon colors always fascinated him. Often he would look at the paralyzing poison from his own wings just to see the bright color.

Shaking his head, and then painfully whimpering at the pain he received for doing so he continued to look around the room. It was circular, a high ceiling with barred windows at the top for a ceiling and various others around the room. All barred and glowing a faint blue.

Sasuke looked back to the table. The orange seemed to be calling out to him. He didn't know what it was, but he felt the need to touch the glowing liquid. Upon moving his hands he got and electric shock followed closely by a burning pain that melted down to and icy chill. It felt like he was struck by lightning, thrown into a fire pit then shoved into the biggest and coldest pile of snow in the world.

Lets not do that again, shall we.

Sasuke Looked up when he heard a door open. He looked around, yet saw nothing. No door. No person. Nothing.

"You can't see what's really going on." Came an unknown voice.

"Your eyes see what we want you to see. The room you look at now is not the same room you are in. My name is Kabuto and you will learn to fear that name. For every time I come in you will experience pain. Each getting more painful than the last. This is to test your endurance." This, Kabuto, said. Sasuke looked around, still seeing and empty circular room.

"Don't waste your energy. You won't be able to see the real room or me." Kabuto said again, a smirk evident in his voice. He jumped when he felt a cold hand on his stomach followed by a slight pressure, a needle.

"Hold still." Kabuto said. Before he even finished, though, he jabbed the needle into Sasuke's flesh, pushing the liquid into Sasuke's bloodstream. Sasuke winced at the needle entering his body then hissed in pain at the burning sensation flowing through his veins. Then it felt so cold that he started shivering like crazy. He moved around trying to get some sort of comfort from the pain that was rushing through his blood. He could feel it moving, faster than his blood, that was for sure. When he moved, unfortunately, he got a shock. The shock burn and icy feeling mixed with the extreme cold from the liquid, making Sasuke yell out in pain. His eyes told him nothing in this room. What he saw was fake, and what was real didn't even appear in his eyes. What type of room was this? And what type of torture was he going to go through?

Itachi looked at the whole in the wall, the smoke had finally disappeared. All he could feel was regret. Regret that he wasn't able to get to Sasuke in time. What would he think of him now? Did he think him incapable of protecting him? Incapable of caring for him when he could not do so himself? Was he angry at him for not being there? What were they doing to him? They weren't hurting him were they? They better not! Or Itachi would rip each and every one of them apart!

"Itachi…"Kisame said as he walked up to the staring vampire. He already knew what had happened. They had taken Sasuke, and Itachi felt it was his fault.

"They took him…"Itachi said, still staring at the hole in the wall leading outside. A small trail of blood was leading away from the mansion. Itachi, upon noticing it, seemed to get hope. Kisame was about to talk to him before Itachi took off, running the way the blood trail went. Kisame startled before chasing after his friend, Deidara and Sasori running after them. Naruto was about to go to, until Hinata and Sakura pulled him back. He looked at them as if they were crazy, before seeing their smiles.

Itachi ran and ran, he had not even got a mile yet and he was tiring. Had the fight taken that much out of him? Kisame was slightly behind him, Deidara and Sasori following side by side behind him. He listened as he heard hooves approaching. He stopped and looked behind them. There was 7 horses coming up behind them, 3 of which had riders, the others following with ropes tied to their bridles.

Naruto stopped behind them. And smiled.

"This would be faster, right?" He asked as he the Demi stallion he was riding neighed and flexed it's wings. Itachi blinked and nodded slowly. Itachi and the 3 others got onto the horses and began again. He was getting Sasuke back and killing any who try to stop him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Itachi growled as he looked at the bars of his cell. They had been caught and put in specially made confinement cells. And now the werewolves guarding them thought themselves so high and mighty. Those worthless flea bitten mutts. No offence to the ones that are good.

Itachi looked at Kisame, whom he shared the cell with. On the right was Deidara and Sasori, and on the left was Naruto, Sakura and Hinata. And then in front of them was a bug metal door that was heavily chained, glowing a faint blue with two huge werewolf guards standing between the door and their cells. And the glowing door wasn't all. The bars on their cells glowed as well. Itachi didn't know why, but he knew he wasn't willing to find out.

His head jerked up and to the right, along with the others and stared at the wall to his right.

"Well. Looks like it's time for Orochimaru to get that glass wearing freak to run more experiments, huh?" The big black haired blue eyed werewolf asked the smaller werewolf.

"It seems so." The smaller white haired werewolf said, her pink eyes looking towards the wall on the right as well. Itachi, knowing the scream, looked towards the brother and sister werewolves and snarled.

"What experiments!" He yelled as he stood up. Kisame stood as well, ready to restrain his friend should he try any thing that could get him hurt or in trouble.

"Orochimaru had our clan bring in a black winged avian. And since he has been putting his…experiments in his blood stream to see how his body reacts to it. We don't know much, as we are only to keep you in there, but we know that they have him under a spell of sorts." The female said looking to her elder brother. The dark blue eyes looked from her to the cells.

"What sort of spell! And what experiments!" Itachi yelled walking closer to the bars, Kisame close behind.

"We do not know, but he have heard from others that it renders his eye site useless. He sees what isn't there, what's not true. That makes his body on constant alert, straining his sense and wearing down his body. Such is the magic's of a snake." The male said this time. They knew a lot for knowing nothing. Itachi was still tense. They hadn't said anything for the experiments they had been talking about.

"What are these experiments?" Sakura said, worry in her voice as she looked at the werewolves in front of the metal door. They looked at each other again, nodding then looking back to the group.

"We haven't heard anything of what these experiments are, but we do know they are liquids of such a high degree of heat it make your veins feel as if liquid fire is running through you." The smaller female stated. She looked back to the wall as another high pitched yell was heard. Definitely an avian scream. It sounded bird like. Itachi looked to the wall and then at the ground his fist's clenching at his sides. They were hurting him. And worst, he could hear them! He sounded as if he was in such pain. And Itachi couldn't do a thing to stop them!

Sasuke screamed as the needle was pushing another liquid into his veins. Not only was he getting injections of burning liquid, or in this case, freezing cold liquid he was getting shocked to hell from the chains as he thrashed and squirmed. He couldn't stay still if he wanted to.

His body shook as the liquid warmed up and seemed to disappear and the shocks stopped. He panted heavily as he glared at the person chuckling. He only knew where the man was because he heard him. He was in too much pain to move and the restraints helped him stay in place anyhow. He couldn't even yell at the guy for his voice was dead now.

"This is an interesting result indeed. I never would have suspected you could still be alive by being that cold. It hurts though, right?" Sasuke could just hear the smirk in this guys voice.

"Go rot in hell." Sasuke mumbled as he panted. He really just wanted to tear this guys head off and get out of here. Or perhaps torture him like he was doing Sasuke.

"I would watch what I say, if I were you…"Kabuto's voice said. Sasuke screamed once again as another searing liquid made it's way from the needle into his bloody stream, his scream turning into one of his ancestors, a bird like scream showing just how much pain he was in.


	34. Chapter 34

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Sasuke weakly lifted his head weakly when heard a door open. He knew he couldn't see, but it was instinct. He sighed and let his head drop back to his chest, sweat dripping from his forehead and landing on the ground as he did so.

"Aw. Kabuto! You've gone and worn him out!" Sasuke prickled at the voice.

"Gomen Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto's voice sounded. Sasuke jolted, getting a shock, as a clammy hand caressed his face.

"Poor, poor Sasuke, are you really that scared that jump at the littlest bit of contact." Orochimaru almost whispered. Sasuke's eyes widened at how close Orochimaru was to him.

"S-stop!" Sasuke stammered as he tried to move away from the touches.

"Kabuto. Leave us." Orochimaru said as he looked at the panicked face of the black winged avian.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said as he bowed and left. A smirk on his face. He already knew what was gonna happen. Once the door closed Orochimaru jumped right into it. His lips crashed down onto Sasuke's, gaining a frightened yelp. Orochimaru, taking his chance, slid his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, exploring the cavern. Sasuke, disgusted by the being and the action he was doing to him, struggled to get away. He turned his head, his dark black abyss for eyes glaring at where he thought the snake to be.

"Oh come on Sasuke. Don't be a party pooper." Orochimaru said as he pulled Sasuke into another kiss. Sasuke, still not liking being taken advantage of, promptly bit down on Orochimaru's tongue. Orochimaru pulled back, blood spilling over his lip as his tongue bled.

"You'll pay for that." He growled out.

Kabuto walked into the dungeon like room and looked at the cells, the occupants glaring at him. He smirked before glaring at the werewolf siblings and motioned for them to leave. Once they were gone he looked back to the prisoners. His eyes locked onto Itachi and he smirked.

"You should see what Sasuke's doing over there." He said as he walked up to the bars. At the mention of Sasuke Itachi glared at the silver-haired man.

"A real whore he is. I don't see what you like about him." Kabuto continued. Itachi glared as his fangs lengthened, ready to tear this new comers throat out. His eyes started to glow, filling with anger.

"What are you doing to him!" He growled out as he lunged for the bars, only to be shocked. He glared at his hand before looking up to the smirking silver haired man.

"Oh, I am doing nothing. It's what Orochimaru's doing." He said. As if on queue a scream was heard from the room next to them. Itachi's head whipped over to the wall, before letting out an aggravated growl.

"Your dead." Itachi growled out as he lunged forward once again.

Sasuke yelled in pain as Orochimaru slashed his elongated claws over his chest. He then broke the chains binding Sasuke and threw him onto the ground. He was gonna have his way wither Sasuke liked it or not.

Sasuke started to panic as he felt Orochimaru hovering over him, his chest bleeding heavily. Orochimaru pinned him to the ground and started to kiss feverishly at Sasuke's neck. Sasuke, still not liking or wanting the contact from this particular being went to hit Orochimaru off with his wings only to scream in pain again, remembering painfully that they were broken.

"No one can save you now. Hehehehehehehe. Itachi's a little, penned up right now." Orochimaru smirked as he pinned Sasuke down. His snake like eyes gazed lustfully at the sight. His eyes moved down to the hem of Sasuke's pants and his smirk widened to a sinful gleeful grin. Holding Sasuke's hands in one of his he moved his hand down to tug off Sasuke's remaining cloths. By now Sasuke was sniffling back tears as he still struggled to get free. Tears ran down his cheeks. He wasn't stupid. He knew what Orochimaru was gonna do to him. He could only try to get away and stop him, or close his eyes and pretend it wasn't happening. Though he knew he couldn't get away or ignore it. This was his own fault. For getting caught. Being careless. Everything. Though he could ask nicely…right?

"Stop…" He chocked out, tears running down his face faster than anything.

"Why? You'll enjoy it…"He couldn't see the grin on his face, he only saw the white ceiling above him. At least he wouldn't have to watch.

Sasuke wanted to move and cover himself when he felt Orochimaru shred his cloths to pieces, but his hands were still begin held tightly above his head.

"Now this is what I expected of an Uchiha. Milky white skin, baby smooth. My dreams come true. Too bad your Aniki Itachi isn't here to see me claim you first. Whoops. Did I say that?" Orochimaru said. Sasuke's eyes widened. That wasn't possible! Itachi was a vampire! And he was an angel…right? Well. He had been having vampire like qualities and symptoms. It was possible…right?

"Well. No need to keep talking. Our bodies will talk for us kukukukuku." Orochimaru laughed as he turned Sasuke around painfully, bending his arms backwards in an odd angle. Sasuke began to panic even more now.

"Please! Stop! Don't!" He screamed as he tried to move, only to have pressure put on his arms. If he kept that up his arms would be broken, but that was better than being raped by a complete and total lunatic.

Sasuke screamed, more tears coming down as Orochimaru pushed in and started to thrust in deep, hard and fast right at the start. It was clear he was only doing it for his own pleasure. And that made Sasuke cry even harder. This was not how he had imagined his first time like. He imagined it to be with someone he loved, it would be gentle, and he wouldn't be in pain of any sort. Not being raped by some vampire…thing in a laboratory after being injected by countless and possibly life threatening liquids while he was bleeding and had broken wings. His life sucked, he knew that, but this was the shittiest day of his life and he was sure to snap soon. That or go all emo, as everyone says he is, and go back to cutting.

Itachi had, somehow, ripped the door of his cell off. While he had the silver haired man pinned to the wall, his hand around his throat, Kisame let the others out.

"Where. Is. Sasuke." He said through gritted teeth. A pain scream was heard. This one visibly had tears mixed in with it. Itachi's eyes could only glow a more threateningly crimson as he glared at the man.

"N-next to t-this room…" He gasped, Itachi's hand wrapped tightly around his neck. Itachi threw him across the room, into one of the cells. Kisame closed the door, the blue hue coming back to it. Itachi swiftly pulled the metal door open and walked out, seeing the werewolf siblings. They looked shocked, but didn't stop Itachi as he walked up to a metal door. A scanner device was next to it, keeping it locked. He couldn't hear what was going on behind the door, seeing as though it was too thick. He punched the door, a dent appearing. He growled in frustration as the door repaired itself. It look like Itachi had never even punched it.

"What now, yeah?" Deidara asked worried. Sasuke was in there, unable to see what was really going on, in pain and being raped by that basterd.

"Excuse me?" The group turned around to see the two siblings looking at them. They looked at each other, nodded, then looked back to the group.

"My brother and I would like to help you rescue your friend." The white female said. Itachi and the rest looked at the siblings. Were they serious? They began morphing, their looks becoming more human than wolf. Now there stood a pale girl with long white hair and pink eyes, and a male with a little darker pale skin black hair and green eyes. The male walked forward placing his hand on the scanner. In the meantime the female walked forward and looked at Itachi.

"You care deeply for this avian, no?" She asked. Itachi looked at her, his crimson eyes no longer glowing, but still on the verge of it. He didn't answer but she nodded anyway and looked to her brother. Her brother nodded back to her and the door opened. Itachi rushed in, only to clench his fists in anger. Orochimaru was standing over Sasuke, doing up his pants. Sasuke was on the floor, blood and Orochimaru's disgusting bodily fluids covering him and the floor. His wings looked horrible as a bone stuck out from one, multiple gashes and bleeding wounds covering both. Orochimaru looked over hearing the door open. He was ready to yell at Kabuto for coming so earlier only to see a furious Itachi, along with his angry and panicked friends. Orochimaru instead smirked at Itachi and turned to face him, a smirk on his white lips.

"Your to late Itachi."


	35. Chapter 35

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Itachi clenched his fists even tighter and glared at the snake like vampire. His glowing crimson gaze flickered over to Sasuke's still form before going back to Orochimaru's, more anger and bloodlust in his eyes than before. He was going to pay for what he had just done to Sasuke. And Itachi would make sure of that.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke's friends called out as they ran to his still form. Deidara and Sasori stood between them and Orochimaru as Kisame stood next to Itachi. The two werewolves watched, unnoticed in the doorway. Itachi glared at Orochimaru, daring him to make the first move. He did, and it came hard and fast.

Kisame gasped and looked around, both Itachi and Orochimaru gone from the room. Looking behind him there was a hole in the wall, not far from the door from where the wolf siblings looked behind them. Seeing they were not meant to join the fight between the two males they walked into the room and over to the unconscious form of Sasuke. Though he was unconscious he was still breathing heavily and there was a noticeable shake from his form. It was quite warm in the room, so it could only be from fear. The pink haired elf Sakura was kneeling over her friend and comrade with her hands glowing a light green. She was healing him and checking for any mental trauma or other injuries that she couldn't see. She was pretty sure that his…area was ripped from Orochimaru's rough attention, and knew she had to heal him, bit maybe she could find a male healer to heal that part of her friend. Usually she would happily do it for him since they were friends, and yes she had seen him nude before since she was the healer of the group, but to heal him in that area after the trauma he had no doubt gone through, she thought it would be too much.

As if hearing her silent mental plea the male werewolf had kneeled beside her, his hands glowing a bright orange as he took over most of the healing. Sakura noticed how his healing abilities surpassed hers in strength. It would take him a lot less time to heal someone than it would her. Possibly cut her time in half. And she was a pretty fast healer herself.

Naruto looked at the werewolf male with interest. His fox ears twitched at every noise and his tail swished back and forth in thought. He was a werewolf, he was able to heal which no werewolf should be able to do, he was supposed to work for Orochimaru and yet not only had he and his sister let them escape from their cells when they came out of the prison, but now they were helping them with Sasuke. Looking over to the female he saw her talking with Hinata about something. Instinctively he felt the need to protect his girlfriend from this unknown person, female or not, yet he felt no threat coming from her, and seeing the small smile ion Hinata's lips he couldn't separate them anyhow. Just who were these werewolves? Were they really werewolves? What were they planning? Were they really on their side? Where had Itachi and Orochimaru gone? Why did he have so many questions?

Itachi hissed in pain as he landed on the hard floor after going through a few walls. Orochimaru was standing not 5 feet in front of him smirking triumphantly. He growled and stood, dusting off his clothes and glaring at Orochimaru.

"You're not gonna leave this place alive. You know that right?" Itachi hissed out as he glared at Orochimaru. His smirk just got wider. He was really starting to piss Itachi off.

"Why would you still want him Itachi? He's been with me, experimented on, and I even gave him one of my special curse seals. You still want him now?" Orochimaru asked, his smirk turning sadistic. Itachi felt his heart stop. He put a curse seal on Sasuke! That basterd! How dare he! He felt his anger grow and he flung himself at Orochimaru, catching the snake like vampire off guard. He had the pale man by the throat, squeezing hard enough to hear his throat start to brake. Itachi smirked in satisfaction at the noise. He was gonna pay.


	36. Chapter 36

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Sakura sighed as she looked at Sasuke. He was healed, besides his wings. When the werewolf male went to do that she nearly panicked.

"STOP!!" She yelled and nearly tackled him to the ground. He looked at her with obvious confusion.

Naruto, hearing the scream and collision looked over in a hurry, followed by the rest in the room.

"What is wrong?" The werewolf asked as he stared at the panic stricken face of the pink haired elf. Sakura heaved a sigh of relief and got off the werewolf looking at Sasuke.

"You can't use any magic to heal Sasuke's wings. It causes more pain than good. We have to have a mender help. His wings need to heal the old fashion way or we could give him the possibility of never being able to fly again." Sakura explained. That got everyone, besides those who already knew who were in the resistance, to look at the torn, bloody and broken wings that were Sasuke's. The male werewolf nodded in understanding and looked to the still naked Sasuke. He sighed before looking to his younger sister. Nodding he left the room, only to return moments later with a pair of pants. Obviously, they were for Sasuke.

_Sasuke looked around at the memory that was appearing before his eyes. It was the snowy town of Kousetsu. The snow fell gently from the sky, laying on the ground in soft blankets. Sasuke stared at the other children his age. He was once again forced to watch the others play and have fun while he was there all alone. Why did they hate him so much? Was it because his wings were growing in faster than theirs? Was it because his were as black as night while theirs were whiter than the snow around them? Why did they call him a half breed? Why did mother seem to sadden at the sight of him when he came home once again with dirt on his face and newly forming bruises? Why did she cry every night? Was he doing something wrong? Why did his mother seem miserable? And how could he help her feel better?_

_Sasuke walked the same path he had when he went home every day from the academy. The snow crunched under his feet as he walked down the snow covered walkway to the cottage at the edge of the village. He hoped that today, maybe, his mother wouldn't be as sad. He had gotten strait A's on his report. That would surely make her happy, right? But…what if it didn't? What would he do then?_

_Sasuke sighed as he stared at his front door. He opened it and walked in. He gasped when he saw a tall man standing there. He had long black hair, slightly spiky in the back, and glowing red eyes. Was he a vampire? Sasuke peered up at the tall man with wide onyx eyes. When his mother noticed his presence she smiled warmly at him and ushered him forward. The man, catching the action looked over as well. He smiled at the little boy in front of him._

"_Sasuke-kun! So nice to finally meet you!" He said as he got up and walked over to the shorter 8-year old. Sasuke looked up at him, not trusting what this vampire like man was going to do. He smiled, enlarged canines showing in his mouth, as he kneeled down in front of Sasuke. He ruffled the small avian's hair affectionately. Mikoto, Sasuke's mom, smiled at him warmly before introducing the man._

"_Sasuke-chan, this is uncle Madara. I want you to be nice, ok?" She said as she smiled at him. Sasuke looked at his happy mother, than to the smiling man before him. He was alright, if he made mother happy. Sasuke nodded to the man before looking back at his mom. She nodded in approval before looking back to Madara. _

"_Madara? Could you watch Sasuke-chan while I make supper? Your welcome to stay of course." She smiled at him. Madara looked at Mikoto before nodding. Mikoto, happy at the answer, hurried off to the kitchen to begin, knowing her growing son would be hungry soon._

_Once she was gone Madara turned to Sasuke, seeing the young avian eyeing him untrustingly. Madara smirked. He had vampire in him alright. The small glint of crimson in his eyes were so much like his brothers and fathers. They would stay the family color once he was of age. When he would be able to breed. And when he did, he had plans for little Sasuke and the growing Itachi. But, until then, he would have to wait. Besides, he was getting hungry._


	37. Chapter 37

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**roses-have-thorns911:Yes Madara will be coming into the story really soon. And don't worry. Itachi will beat the s*** out of Orochimaru for harming his little angel.**

**Akira Nishikawa: Thanks for the review and welcome to the review family of Little Black Feather!**

**Thywhiterabbit: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story!**

**Breenarose: Thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad you liked the flashback! I'm actually not all that good at them. That took me a while…**

**Mio 4ever: Here's your update! Enjoy!**

**Mimifoxlove: Thanks for the review! And don't worry! You'll hear about the "werewolves" in a little while! Not long though!**

**Animelover inf: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you love the story so much!**

**Yaoi-midnight-mistress: I know it was an insane cliffy, but I couldn't really think of anything else to put there. Which is why I am writing one now. And the memories are coming back cause he had lost some from the trauma and what now, pain is bringing it back, which will lead to other things…**

**And last but not least…MELLY-CHAN!!!: Yes Some people see Madara as creepy, but mine is gonna be the fun yet kinda weird uncle like vampire dude. I think he would be able to see you…YOU BETTER RUN!!!!!**

**Also I'm sorry for the long wait, but I had been sick, really sick. Runny nose, coughing, sore throat. Not fun. So here is the new chapter I'm sure you all have been dying to read.**

Itachi grinned evilly as he crushed Orochimaru's throat.Orochimaru tried desperately to claw at Itachi's wrist, trying to get out of the death grip. Itachi got such a good tingly feeling at seeing the basterd in pain. He looked around and saw an open doorway to his right. It was another lab. Smiling gleefully he started to push Orochimaru backwards towards the room. Lets see how he liked being experimented on.

Itachi strapped him into the restraining chair that was in the middle of the room. Looking at the terrified face Orochimaru was wearing just then made him even happier. And he hadn't even started.

Itachi circled the strapped in Orochimaru, smirking at the pain he was about to feel.

"Do you know how it feels to be experimented on, Orochimaru? I'm sure it came be quite painful." Itachi said, standing behind the chair, out of Orochimaru's view with a syringe of bubbling neon green liquid. He had burned his hand quite bad by touching the glass near the liquid. This was gonna be fun.

Stabbing the needle into his collar bone he inserted the bubbling liquids, receiving a painful scream from the other.

"It hurts, doesn't it? How do you think Sasuke felt, having to put up with this on a will that wasn't his own? Do you think he liked it!" Itachi yelled, inserting another bubbling dark pink liquid into his thigh as he said the latter. Orochimaru glared up at the crimson eyed vampire, holding his tears of pain inside.

"He was the perfect specimen! A half-breed like him would have gotten wonderful results. More stamina and agility were in his favor! You had to ruin it!" Orochimaru screamed, getting another liquid, an ice cold one in his arm. Orochimaru's body started to convulse lightly. The mixtures in his body mixing in unstable ways. Itachi sneered at the body, then turning to leave he said.

"He is no specimen and he never will be."

Itachi walked into the room to see that everyone was waiting for him, Sasuke now dressed and make-shift bandages wrapped around his wings to keep them stable till they got back to the castle. As they were leaving, they noticed a black carriage to the left. They hooked two of the horses on it and pout Sasuke inside. Itachi sat inside with him, Kisame steering them back to the castle, the others around the carriage, the werewolves in their wolf forms running behind them.

Itachi sat In the floor of the carriage, looking at the sleeping Sasuke on the wide seat. He ran his fingers through his hair, before pushing it to the side, out of his face. He gasped lightly in surprise as Sasuke's hand came up and held Itachi's to his chest, not letting go. Itachi smiled lightly at the action, before looking outside. The sun would be up soon, they had been gone for a while. He sighed before looking back to Sasuke, to his face scrunched up as if in pain. Itachi, being worried like he always was when it came to the avian, moved closer to the seat and began to run his hand soothingly through Sasuke's hair once more. He felt such a overwhelming protectiveness swelling up inside him. He wouldn't let anyone harm Sasuke ever again. And if they somehow did, well, they would not live to tell the tale.

Itachi waited patiently (not!) outside the room. He demanded that Sasuke stay in the room connected to his so that he could keep watch on him easily and so that no one entered or left without him knowing. Of course the medics had fought with him, saying they needed to monitor him. He, losing his temper, was ready to rip the medics head off and chuck it across the room when the pink haired elf Sakura intervened and said she could monitor him for them and tell them if anything happened. They of course were reluctant, but eventually agreed.

So now Itachi had to wait for them to finish flushing out his stomach(incase they fed him anything that could harm him),wrap up his wings, stop all and any bleeding and get all the chemicals and what not from his bloodstream. And Itachi thought that it was taking to damn long! He got up to start pacing(again) but stopped when the door opened and the medics left. He rushed into the room to see they had taken down the bed and had set up a very cushiony futon on the ground so they could spread out Sasuke's wings so they would heal better. There were various I.V's in his arm, one for blood, one for fluids and another to keep him stable. There was a mask over his mouth so he would not stop breathing for any reason, a heart monitor and bandages over his eyes.

Itachi walked up and sat down at Sasuke's waist on the futon and looked at him. He felt guilty, sad, but overall mad that something like this had to be done to help him. If he would have known any better, her would have kept Sasuke in his room to keep him safe instead of taking him to greet the werewolves. Speaking of which, Pein had said he would interrogate the two that had come with them. He would have done it himself or at least overviewed it, but Sasuke was first on his list.

He reached out and took Sasuke's hand in his, remembering the morning that seemed like ages ago. He was so content to stay like that, yet Orochimaru had to pull them apart. Who knew when Sasuke would wake up. And who knew how he would react when he did. Itachi doubted he would be the same. He would at least go into shock, or something.

Itachi grasped Sasuke's hand tighter before laying down next to him. He wanted Sasuke here so he could watch him, protect him, be near him. And that was just what he was gonna do.


	38. Chapter 38

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

_Little 8 year-old Sasuke sat in class. Front row, right in the middle. _

"_Now class. What do we call the reindeer herds to the north of our village?" The teacher asked. Sasuke raised his hand, already knowing the answer._

"_Yes Sasuke?"_

"_Shinju!" He said with enthusiasm._

"_Right!" The teacher smiled, "Now what does that mean, Sasuke" She asked looking at the bright boy in front of her._

"_Acceptance of truths!" Sasuke said smiling. He knew all this stuff already. Mama had taught him when he saw them last year. The teacher smiled again._

"_That's right." Looking to the clock she saw it was three, class was over, "Now class. Go strait home! It's not nice to worry your mothers, right?" The teacher asked as she smiled at the class. The kids smiled and said they would go home. When the last student went out the door, she glared at the seat that was Sasuke's._

"_No good half-breed. He'll doom us all." She said before gathering her things and leaving for home as well, locking the small one room classroom behind her._

_Sasuke ran into his house, closing the door and looking out the window to see the angry kids from school looking around, not knowing where he went. He didn't do anything to them. He just asked them to play. Nothing wrong with that right? It made them mad anyhow._

"_Sasuke! How was your day?" his mother asked as she walked into the living room. Sasuke turned around and greeted her, saying his day was good. He followed her into the kitchen._

"_Hello otooji." Sasuke greeted Madara who was at the table, drinking something red. He eyed it for a moment before smiling at his uncle. He had come to accept his strange uncle. Madara came by often. He seemed to make mama happier. Though he often talked about someone named Itachi. Mother was extra happy when he said all that this boy had accomplished. Sasuke listened extra carefully when he talked about him. He was about five years older than himself. And from what Sasuke heard he was really good at catching onto things, a true prodigy._

"_Sasuke?" He heard Madara ask. He looked up to see his otooji looking at him. Madara smiled when he got Sasuke's attention. "Would you like to go with me to see my castle sometime?" Madara asked, a smile gracing his lips, those fangs of his showing. Sasuke looked to his mother, who nodded. He smiled and nodded to his uncle. He lived in a castle?_

Sasuke awoke from his memories, to be blind. He panicked for a few seconds before feeling a firm hand on his shoulder. Looking to his right, where the hand was, he panicked even more with still not seeing anything.

"Sasuke, calm down." He heard the velvet voice of Itachi. But, why couldn't he see?

He felt something over his eyes, then the light blinded him. He opened his eyes once they were adjusted and saw Itachi holding some bandages. They were over his eyes weren't they.

Sasuke went to sit up, only to breath in quickly and cease his movements. He looked to his wings and saw they were still in bandage. He was on a futon on the floor, though surprisingly it was really comfortable. There were I.V's in his arms pumping in fluids blood, and something else. A hear monitor was to his left, while there was an air mask over his mouth. He pulled the mask off and took a breath on his own before laying back down. Itachi was sitting down beside him looking at him with a strange warmth in his eyes. Sasuke felt uncomfortable with it, yet it also seemed to have him relaxed. He knew Itachi would protect him. Yet, he still felt strange with being the one needing protection. He sighed and looked around. He recognized the room as the one from before, the one connected to Itachi's. He thought he recognized it.

"You are feeling better?" Itachi asked.He looked to the concerned crimson eyed vampire in front of him. He nodded before closing his eyes and relaxing. Then something Orochimaru had said came back to him. Though he winced when he thought of the disgusting snake like man. Was he really a vampire?

"Orochimaru…" Sasuke said in a low tone, his voice sounding hoarse and tired. That caught Itachi's attention faster than anything. "H-he said…he said you were my brother." Sasuke said, looking down at his hands that were resting on his stomach. He saw from the corner of his eyes Itachi tense. Itachi un-tensed and looked to Sasuke.

"What he said is true. I had found out when I looked through some of your memories during the full moon. I had hoped to find a method of calming you down. It didn't work the way I had planned." Itachi said, his velvet voice washing over Sasuke. He felt a shiver run down his spine. The fact that this could possibly be his older brother didn't seem to dampen the desire he had been getting for the vampire any. If anything, it seemed it had increased.

"How?" Sasuke asked as he looked to the crimson eyes vampire. Itachi smiled down at him, before laying beside him and sighing.

"Our mother, as you know, was an angel. Our father a vampire. They weren't supposed to be together, for it was a forbidden law. I was born first, as you know that I am older. When I was five,15 in human years, our father and I were taken to the castle. Our mother was pregnant with you, but no one knew that outside of our family. They killed him for treason, but I was left to live since they thought I was a full vampire forced to live with an angel. They didn't know of my half-blood. I don't know much after that. But I suppose you look more like an avian, while I have more vampire traits. I have been getting brief views of some of your memories at times. Often in dreams. That is why I am so sure now that you are my brother." Itachi said as he looked at the ceiling. He felt Sasuke seem to ease more, and looked over to him. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"I remember, a person named Madara came to visit often when I was 8. He seemed vampire to me, and he often drank a red liquid while he was at the house. Mother didn't seem to mind him. She was so happy when he came over. I could tell she didn't feel as lonely. He often talked about a boy named Itachi, another of his nephew's. Mother seemed happy to hear about him. That was you?" He asked. His eyes were still half closed in thought, but he saw and felt Itachi nod his head. His eyes closed now, his mind taking in all the information as slept came to get him once again. He just wanted to say one more thing. Itachi was his brother, so he should hear it…right?

"I don't feel so alone any more…" He whispered as he fell asleep. Itachi smiled as he brushed Sasuke's hair from his face, and looked to the door as it opened.


	39. Chapter 39

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Itachi looked and up and saw the vampire they were talking about. Madara's red eyes took in the sight before he grinned.

"I never knew you to be the molester type, Itachi. Getting physical with someone while they slept." Madara grinned. He walked up to the futon and looked at Itachi. "And while they sleep no doubt." He grinned again then looked to the boy laying on the futon covered in bandages. His bloody eyes widened as he looked at the young face. It had been several years since he last saw the young boy, but he knew that face anywhere. It was his youngest nephew, the one he thought had been dead in the attack 30 years ago.

"Sasuke?" He asked as he looked at the sleeping young adult. Itachi looked up at him when he said the name.

"Otooji?" Itachi asked as he saw his uncles face.

"I thought…I thought he died…" He whispered as he stared at Sasuke as he slept. Itachi looked at him sadly, knowing what he was feeling.

"He was taken to an orphanage." Itachi mumbled, "He did not escape unscathed though. I saw multiply scars on his back from hell hounds. There were also some on his wings, they were no doubt trying to kill him." Itachi mumbled as he looked up to his uncle.

"It's Orochimaru's fault the war began. I almost had the council agree to letting Sasuke and your mother move to my castle. Then I would have been able to get you away from Orochimaru. I still don't know how that basterd became king or how he got you." Madara said evilly as he glared at the floor.

"You won't have to put up with Orochimaru anymore, otooji." Itachi said as he looked to his uncle, his crimson eyes seemed to be on fire. Madara looked to his eldest nephew with confusion and an obvious question.

"He went to far when he seemed to deem it a good idea to use Sasuke as a test subject. His body should be bursting into flames from the sun by now." Itachi said as he met the eyes of his uncle, the fellow crimson pools looking like they were about to burst.

"And that is how he came to look like this?" Madara asked motioning to the motionless Sasuke. Itachi merely nodded. Madara sighed, obviously trying to cool off his temper. He grinned once he was calm and looked to Itachi.

"Well. Now that our family is back together, no matter how small, we have to stick together." Madara smiled again before looking to Sasuke.

"He's grown so much. He was such a cute kid, no matter how the others treated him. He just wanted to make his mother happy. He tried so desperately to fit in, to be like the rest. They just pushed him away, you know? He just tried harder. Wanting to be accepted." Madara said, seemingly speaking to himself. "To see him now, injured like this, it just shows that no one will fully see him as nothing more than another being. That, I think, is his one wish." Madara said. He shook his head and got up heading back for the door, turning to face Itachi with a grin and a weird sparkle in his eye.

"When you claim him, don't be too rough." He smirked and left, letting a chuckle escape as he got a glance of the red faced Itachi.


	40. Chapter 40

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

_Sasuke looked up at his uncle. He was once again over and talking with his mother when he came back from the academy. They were talking about that Itachi person again. And for some reason Sasuke liked to hear about this person. He would listen intently about what they were talking about and saved every word into his head for future reference. He didn't exactly know why he did such a thing, but a part of him, the part that was always bubbling underneath his subconscious, wanted to know and memorize everything about this person. And Sasuke, not knowing how to deny one little request from this unknown being in his mind, did what was asked. And in reality, he wanted to know to._

"_Mikoto-chan, how has little Sasuke-chan been lately?" Madara asked as he looked over to Sasuke. He was watching something intently outside, his eyes darting as it moved, his little black wings twitching every now and then. Madara took notice of the glowing hint of crimson in his eyes._

"_Well, Madara-kun. He came home yesterday with a few scratches on his arms and legs. He said he had fallen when he was coming home, but they looked like they weren't from rocks or even the icy snow. I'm worried. What if the village isn't treating him right?" Mikoto said as she looked to her brother-in-law, wanting his advice. Madara's eyes flickered over to her before back to Sasuke, his eyes scanning over the visible flesh. There were indeed visible scratches on his arms, legs and a few on his cheek. It wouldn't be out of the nature of avian's to often pick on someone that was different, but with how different little Sasuke was, they may just do what both Mikoto and himself feared._

"_I think you should keep a close watch on him. Perhaps pick him up after school. If they keep it up, I'm afraid the inner vampire will show too early and harm him, if not him, the others around. They would not hesitate to kill him if it does." Madara said, looking to Mikoto's dark onyx eyes, her worry showing in them. _

"_I worry they are harming him mentally as well. He has been less talkative lately. He spends all his time training. Sometimes he goes till he drops. I tell him not to. But he just works so hard to prove himself. He wants to be excepted." Mikoto said, her eyes downcast as she told Madara her worries. She didn't want her youngest son to be rejected, though she didn't want him to think he had to prove himself worthy of friendship. And she differently didn't want his confidence to diminish. _

"_Let me talk to him. I think I can help." Mikoto looked up to see Madara trying to smile kindly to her, though his fangs made it kinda menacing. She smiled, however, to show her appreciation._

"_If you think it will help, then I won't stop you." Mikoto smiled and looked to Sasuke, his eyes trained on a coal black bird sitting in the windowsill in front of him, it's beady little eyes watching him. She smiled as they twitched their wings at each other, a sign of communication. Her son was truly talented. If only the village elders and people saw that. He wasn't a menace. He couldn't harm a fly unless provoked. He wouldn't be their death. Not her son._

Sasuke awoke to the same room as before. He was getting so many memories back as of late. Why did he forget them? Where are they all coming from now? What is triggering them to come back all of a sudden? Was it the pain he had experienced? The fact that he just found out Itachi was his long lost older brother?

Wait…

WHAT!

Sasuke sat up quickly in his panic. Then the pain set in and he gasped loudly, holding in a scream as his wings burned and ached, sending tremors of pain up and down his spine. He slowly laid back down, gasping in breath as he felt his wings go numb from pain.

Ok. It is not such a good idea to overreact and jolt up when injured. You end up looking like a maniac and hurt yourself more. That is a bid no no especially to a proud being like himself who was also cursed with an ego big enough for an army. Looking like an idiot was Naruto's job and Sasuke would happily let him have it.

Sasuke looked around from where he was laying, and happily found that he was alone and no one had seen him do such a pathetic and un-Sasuke like thing. Hat made Sasuke sigh in relief before a feeling hit him.

Lonely.

He had been feeling that for some time. But it all seemed to go away when Itachi was around.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Since when had he relied on others presence to make him happy or as close to happiness as he could feel? And besides, he had just recently found out that Itachi, whom he had been getting weird feelings for, was his older BROTHER! He couldn't like or even, dare he say it, love his older brother, Aniki! It was wrong and people would find it sick and look down on him even more! He had enough reasons why people despised his very being and soul. That would only give him more reasons to be hated, disgusted, and want dead.

And yet he couldn't help but feel himself get even lonelier and want that crimson eyed vampire to walk through that door make all these girly and weak feelings go away.

Even if they were for his presence to be there.

Naruto, Hinata and Sakura looked up at Madara, the weird vampire who claimed to be Itachi and Sasuke's uncle. Sakura could see the resemblance between the two vampires before her, and Sasuke looked like a mini Itachi, but if Itachi and Sasuke were brothers, and both them and Itachi's friends were trying to get the two together than…oh…my…god…

Hinata looked up shyly at the two powerful and royal looking vampires. She would never say it aloud, but the two did have a resemblance to Sasuke. And there was no doubt that the two were related to each other, but she had known Sasuke for a long time, same for the rest of their group. Even if most of them now lay buried near their old abandoned orphanage. Sasuke had been an orphan from the war, like the rest of them, and had come in bloodied and cut up like a rag doll through a shredder. He healed up almost perfectly, the only scars on his back and some at the base of his wings, but he had said that his whole village had been murdered. So…these vampires couldn't really be related to Sasuke, could they?

Naruto looked at the two vampires in front of him, his fox ears twitching as his fox tail swished back and forth. They were related? Like hell! They looked nothing like Sasuke! What are they talking about?

"That is the phoniest thing I have ever heard in my life." Naruto said as he stood, arms crossed in front of them. Itachi raised an elegant brow at the blond fox while Madara just chuckled at the young fox's antics.

"Naruto. Are you blind! Sasuke looks just like a mini Itachi! Even you had to see that! And if what they say is true and Itachi is related to Madara-san than Sasuke would be too!" Sakura said, her emerald eyes lightning up as she glared at her dumb friend.

"Sakura I don't know what your talking about! If Sasuke was half vampire than he would be killing his own race! I think he would be smart enough to know what he was!" Naruto argued back, yelling as he waved his arms around for emphasis. Sakura glared at her brother like friend as her temper rose.

"Haven't you noticed his transformation's getting worse! He is obviously getting less control of his vampire side! You know how he craves blood when that happens!"

"He's just having PMS because he hasn't gotten laid in a while!" Naruto yelled back. Sakura blushed as she heard the un-necessary information. She did not need to know her ex-crush had gotten laid.

"Naruto any smart person would know that males are not capable of having PMS!" Sakura yelled back, she had totally forgot about the other occupants of the room. That was until someone broke them from their argument.

"Actually vampire males can get PMS because they can get pregnant." The three teens looked to the smirking Madara as Itachi sent him a glare so full of venom that it surprised them that Madara hadn't died from it.

"I'm leaving before you embarrass me any further uncle." Itachi said as he turned to go up the red carpeted spiraling staircase. Madara smirked as he turned towards the staircase to watch Itachi walk up them.

"Be careful not to rape him to hard Itachi! He still needs to heal!" Madara grinned as he saw Itachi's step falter, almost sending him into the ground face first. Itachi turned and glared once more to his grinning uncle, seeing Naruto smiling like an idiot and Sakura and Hinata blushing madly as they looked to the side or to the ground. Itachi huffed as he continued up the stairs and away from his embarrassing uncle.

Sasuke laid on the comfortable futon as he stared at the ceiling. His wings were aching and he had already tossed around four servants out the room as they tried to re-bandage his wings. He would not be helped any further. He could take care of his own injuries and he would do so from now on. He would just wait for a little bit right now though. You know catch his breath, get used to the pain.

His sensitive ears picked up movement from behind the door. Why don't those servants get the message and go away already?

Sasuke turned his head as the door opened and felt his heart stop before speeding up.


	41. Chapter 41

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Pein looked at the werewolf siblings. The larger male was relaxed and standing beside his younger, slightly shaking sister. It was obvious she was frightened by the amount of power Pein had, and the fact that he was sending bursts of it around the small room. He circled them slowly, his ringed eyes watching every movement. Their scent…it was changing. Like the scent of the werewolves were slipping away like a cloak and their real scent was being left to be seen by everyone.

Pein stopped right in front of the male and looked into his eyes, his own ringed ones narrowing as he got more of the scent that was being revealed. But it wasn't one of a dog demon, a wolf demon or a werewolf. Infact, it didn't have any specific scent.

"What are you." Pein said looking strait into the male's eyes. He simply looked up at Pein, Pein being taller than almost everyone in the castle. The only word that came from the male's mouth made Pein raise and eyebrow in disbelief.

"Shapeshifter."

Sasuke looked down and to the right as he saw the crimson eyed vampire of his affections walk into the room.

'_No!!! He's my brother!!! Stop thinking like that!!!_

Sasuke looked up as he felt movement beside him. Itachi had kneeled down and was looking him over. Of course he took it the wrong way and blushed lightly.

"You are feeling better?" Itachi asked, looking over Sasuke. He smirked lightly as he saw the blush on his cheeks.

"I'm fine." Sasuke mumble as he sat up, slowly of course.

"That's good. Madara-otooji is here. You remember him?" Itachi asked as he looked to Sasuke. Sasuke looked up shocked as he processed what Itachi had said. Madara was here!? As if on cue the door opened once again and Madara peeked in, smiling at seeing Sasuke's shocked expression.

"Well Sasuke. I'm glad your awake now. It's been quite a while now hasn't it? 30 years or so? You've grown up quite a bit." Madara said as he walked up to the futon Sasuke was laying on before sitting down next to Itachi. Sasuke looked at him taking in his appearance. He looked exactly like he had 30 years ago. He hadn't aged a bit. Sasuke had though. In 30 years he went from looking 8 to looking about 18. That was pretty common for avian's though. So Madara was truly a vampire.

"Your wings are finally bigger than your body now too!" Madara said smiling. He knew avian's took great pride in the size of their wings. It showed power in the avian world. So with him saying that his wings were once smaller than his body was sorta of like an insult to his current power. Since Sasuke couldn't exactly lung at him and possibly strangle him, he had to just sit and glare at him as Itachi smirked. Why did people have to pick on him when he couldn't attack them and rip them limb from limb?

Where did that thought come from?

His eyes darted to the door as more people came in. More specifically Hinata, Naruto and Sakura. When Naruto saw his best friend up and sitting on his own he rushed over and nearly suffocated his friend in a hug. Sasuke gasped in both pain and surprise at the motion and immediately tried to pry Naruto off of him.

Madara watched the interaction, his eyes narrowing and mouth going into a frown.

Were they together? If so that ruined his plans of getting Sasuke and Itachi together. If his two nephews were to be joined and produce offspring with each other than a whole new breed would be born. A breed with both angelic and vampiric powers. A way to bring peace through the world. And he would not let that kitsune ruin it.

Madara was about to make his move when the kitsune was forcefully pushed off Sasuke and thrown strait into a wall. Everyone looked to Sasuke who was now standing shakily with a red face as he gasped in air.

"Naruto. How many times do I have to tell you not to hug me." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto

"But Teme! I thought you were gonna die! Oh and Madara, the creepy vampire guy who is way too happy for his own good, said he was your uncle and Itachi was your brother and that you were half vampire. Oh and that male vampires could get pregnant!" Naruto said as he laughed at the end. He yelled it so fast that Sasuke could only pick up parts of it, but when he heard what Naruto said at the end he freaked.

"WHAT!!!"


	42. Chapter 42

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Naruto looked shocked as he heard his friend scream, and even more shocked when the avian had promptly fainted and fell to the ground.

"OH MY GOD! Sasuke are you alright!" naruto ran over to his fainted friend, shaking him back and forth trying to get him up.

"NARUTO LET GO OF SASUKE!" Sakura screamed as she hit her blonde teammate on the head. Naruto dropped Sasuke as Sakura looked at him, her emerald eyes in a glare.

"Are you trying to hurt him more than he already is?! I don't think he needed to hear that he could get pregnant after he was raped by a pedophile creep! You might have sent him into shock!" Sakura screamed as she glared at her thick blonde friend. What part of don't tell him that didn't he understand?

"It is impossible for such a thing to happen." They all looked to Madara who was smiling gently. Itachi didn't seem surprised, but his face did show a faint hint of resentment and protectiveness. Sakura looked to Madara for him to explain what he meant.

"It is impossible for Sasuke to conceive a child from that no good dirty rotten snake of a vampire. He is not of age and has not grown the necessary organs to do so." Madara said as he looked to the passed out avian. Sakura looked to him shocked, while Naruto looked at him dumbly. Most likely not getting what he just said. Hinata was changing Sasuke's bandages as they had started to bleed again from all the movement.

"So. Sasuke has to grow the necessary organs? And he hasn't come of age?" Sakura said as she looked to the grinning Madara. He was kinda creepy being all calm like that.

"Yup. When he turns 19 he's going to be in so much pain it won't be funny. 19 Is considered the age when vampires are fully grown and they stop aging. That is also when they grow the necessary organs to reproduce. Even females aren't born with them to prevent them from getting pregnant before their body is able to and ready to reproduce. Being a vampire isn't easy, and being pregnant as a vampire is even harder." Madara said as he looked Sakura in the eye. Her emerald eyes were wide with the knew information.

"But that isn't for another week. I'm sure he'll be healed up before then." Madara smiled as he got up and left to find Pein. What was taking him so long to talk to those 'werewolves'.

'_Werewolves my ass.'_ Madara said as he smirked and continued to Pein's office.

"A Shapeshifter?" Pein said as he backed off and merged with the shadows of the room, his ringed eyes turning to an eerie red glow.

"Hai." The male said. He looked to his younger sister, seeing her shaking. He took her hand in his to calm her down.

"Why did you help them escape? You seemed to be helping them from the start, going into the usual mean guards when others were around. Why?" Pein said as he walked around in the shadow's, looking as if he was just a pair of floating red eyes, watching every movement.

"Madara hired us." Pein stopped, stock still at what the young female had muttered out. He looked over to see the older male looking down at his sister.

"He…h-he wanted us to keep an eye on Orochimaru. He said…he said he felt him planning something. He wanted us to protect Itachi. When I heard Sasuke was there also, I told Aniki. We offered to guard the prisoners so we could keep and eye on them. We wanted to help. We didn't help fast enough though." The girl said, her eyes staring at the ground. She tightened her hold on her brother as she looked up at Pein.

"Sasuke was raped because we didn't help fast enough. If we had acted sooner we could have stopped him from doing what he did. Now, Sasuke is pregnant with Orochimaru's child and Madara's plan to bring peace to the world is ruined. It is because we didn't work fast enough. We had let Madara-sama down." The female looked down, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked away from the shocked eyes of Pein. Her brother looked at her before he looked to Pein, expecting him to be mad. Instead he heard chuckling, which made the female look up to see Pein coming out from the shadows.

"There is nothing to fear. Sasuke is not of age. He will be fine, if not only a few bruises. He heals faster than Itachi. Madara will not be angry, little girl." Pein said as he looked to her. Her eyes widened before she smiled. Pein looked over as he heard the door open and saw Madara enter. He narrowed his eyes at the older vampire in mock anger as he stood up strait.

"You could have told me." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Madara grinned before looking to the Shapeshifter's.

"So you found out?" He said, still grinning. Pein sighed before looking to him more seriously.

"How's Sasuke?"

"He's fine. Though he fainted when Naruto blurted out that he was able to get pregnant. Then the pink haired elf, Sakura I think her name is, was screaming at him. Oh and then I had to explain the whole coming of age thing. I think I did a good job of freaking them out." He grinned more as he laughed lightly. He looked to Pein who was still glaring at him. He sighed before turning to leave.

"Madara don't you even think of leaving. I'm not done with you yet." Pein said as he saw the other vampire leaving. He huffed before walking after him.

"Madara! I'm not finished yet! You have a lot to explain! MADARA!"

Deidara sat in Itachi's room, along with Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Tobi. They weren't aloud in the room yet, seeing as though Sasuke was being 'moody'. But when they heard him scream 'what' and then a loud thump followed by a females screaming they really wanted to get in and see what was going on. Everyone slowly left until the only one in the room was Itachi. That was when they went in to see how the little avian was doing. He was asleep again, probably fainted, his wings re-bandaged and the other equipment was off of him. Including the heart monitor. So he was obviously better, or getting to it.

"How's he doing, un?" Deidara asked as he sat on the floor to watch the dark haired avian.

"He's fine." Itachi said, a hint of protectiveness in his voice. Deidara smirked as he back away a little form the sleeping being before turning his eyes to Itachi. The rest of the group sat in the room in various places, watching Sasuke of talking to each other. Deidara looked to Sasori as the red head sat down and he smiled. His smile turned to a devious smirk as he looked back to Itachi who had his eyes glued to Sasuke.

"Soo, Itachi…whatcha planning to do with Sasuke, un?" Deidara said, smirking as he looked at the onyx haired vampire next to him. Itachi's crimson gaze snapped to his as the rest of the group stopped talking and looked to the duo.

"I have no clue what your talking about." Itachi said strongly returning his gaze to Sasuke, watching the avian breath lightly in his sleep.

"Oh that's fucking bull Itachi. We all fucking know your gonna end up raping him sometime." Hidan said as he threw his hands up into the air. Tobi was bouncing in his seat, catching everyone's attention.

"What the fucks wrong with you shithead?" Hidan asked the younger vampire. Tobi just shook his head as he looked at Sasuke. He was probably on a sugar rush. Itachi watched his younger cousin before his eyes shifted back to Sasuke. Everyone smirked at that (besides Tobi, you never know what he has on his face).

"Look Itachi. We all know you two are gonna get together, brothers or not. Stop trying to tell us otherwise." Kakuzu said as he got up and left the room, Hidan following after him. Kisame, Sasori and Deidara followed not long after. Zetsu left too, leaving him and Tobi. Tobi finally jumped up and went to touch Sasuke's wings. Just like last time Sasuke rolled over, hitting Tobi and sending him to the ground. Tobi sniffed before following after Zetsu, sad he again didn't get to touch the shiny black feathers. Itachi smirked before feeling a weight on his lap. He looked down to see one of Sasuke's wings laid gently on his lap, the sharper blade like feathers on the inside looking less sharp and more dull, harmless, as the wings sat there. Itachi smiled as he ran his hand over the feathers, avoiding the wrapping and injuries. His crimson gaze fell on Sasuke's peaceful face as he sighed in his sleep, moving closer to Itachi.


	43. Chapter 43

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Sasuke was slowly becoming conscious as his mind cleared up and his dreams went away. He hadn't had a nightmare that time, and for that he was grateful. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to have those nightmare's again, and he was willing to keep hold of whatever it was that kept them away.

Sasuke opened his onyx eyes slowly, seeing the room was still dark. It was probably still nighttime since the room was so dark and the crescent moon was sending shadows on the walls and ceiling. Sasuke looked around, noticing he was on his stomach. It was when he felt a light breathing under him that his eyes snapped fully open and he became aware of just what he was sleeping on. His eyes widened as a blush covered his nose and cheeks darkly. His onyx eyes took in the sight of Itachi laying beneath him, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Sasuke looked down to see that his right leg was in-between Itachi's, his wings on either side of Itachi, keeping him in place, and that his hands were gripping his light shirt in a death grip. Sasuke knew he got grabby and cuddly when he slept, but surly Itachi would be able to get out of his death grip like it was nothing…right?

Or did he want to sleep like this?

Sasuke gasped lightly as his blush darkened, if possible, and he looked down, as if doing so would keep the sleeping Itachi from seeing his blush.

Should he try and escape Itachi's hands around his waist or should he stay?

Wait. This was his bed. If anyone should leave it should be Itachi. But then again, Itachi owned the castle, so he owned the room.

Sasuke blinked as he felt a weird feeling in the back of his throat. He knew this feeling all to well. Sasuke looked out the window again. It wasn't a new or full moon. What was that bloody demon trying to do? He couldn't come out yet!

Sasuke shook his head and calmed his breathing as best as he could. Panicking would only let the beast have control, and Itachi would feel the emotion and wake up thinking he was being attacked or something. Sasuke groaned as he felt the fangs in his mouth start to grow and the hunger rise. What was wrong with him? It was much too early to be wanting to suck someone's blood.

Sasuke grimaced as he felt his stomach growl lightly at the thought. That was sick, yet he could still feel the hunger rising and his mouth was starting to water. He had to get out of here and hide somewhere where there was no people or he could possibly kill someone. The demon in him was being unfair and taking advantage of him.

Sasuke went to move from Itachi's embrace only to have the arms tighten around his waist and a slight growl erupt from the sleeping vampire's throat. Sasuke froze and waited for the movement and growling to stop before he attempted again. It resulted in the same actions, this time Itachi pulling Sasuke down against him and nuzzling his head affectionately. Sasuke blushed and looked up, mumbling to himself about his cursed luck. Did he piss off a being or something that wanted revenge and decided it be fun to have Sasuke's evil being try and take over his body to make mass murder and eat peoples blood while being pinned to a really tone and muscled vampire who was his brother who he had these weird feelings for and who was now looking at him weird with cloudy sleep filled eyes?

Oh yea. He really pissed someone off this time.

"What are you doing?" Came the sleepy mumble from the older vampire as Sasuke still tried to pry the hands from his waist and run off somewhere. Sasuke stopped his attempt as the hold tightened. He glared at Itachi, who was steadily waking up.

"Unless you want me to drain you of your blood I would suggest you let go of me." Sasuke said, his fangs growing longer as the hunger rose and his eyes changed to that of the crimson that matched Itachi's way too much.

Itachi was having a nice dreamless sleep, the feeling of Sasuke curled into him and sleeping peacefully. It was shattered, however, as he felt the winged being he had been holding onto try and escape his hold. He only tightened it each time, and each time the struggle just got more intense. Itachi had finally decided to open his eyes and see what was making Sasuke struggle so much. Surly he didn't have to go to the bathroom so bad it had to happen that moment and not in the morning when Itachi could no longer hold him?

When his crimson eyes opened, however, he saw the raven haired male struggling to get out of the grip, fangs protruding softly from his upper lip and his eyes swirling and twisting as the onyx was overcome with crimson. Itachi knew for a fact it wasn't a full moon, so his inner vampire should be sleeping. Yet here it was trying to get out and Sasuke was trying to escape.

Itachi though, remembered why the inner vampire was trying to get released though. Sasuke would soon be of age and the inner being would no longer be needed and would be crushed by Sasuke's stronger mentality. So it was trying to have a little fun and take over Sasuke's body. Yet it not being a full or new moon he was having a harder time and Sasuke was better resisting it because of that.

Perhaps a little blood would calm him down so Sasuke could go back to sleep?

Itachi sighed lightly as he pulled Sasuke down against him, petting his back to get him relaxed. It worked as he suddenly went limp in his arms.

"Sasuke. You need to relax, calm down and breath deeply." Itachi said as he held Sasuke close, keeping him in place. He felt Sasuke do as told and smirked lightly. He was pretty obedient for someone with such a big ego.

"Now. For him to go away your going to need to drink some of my blood." He felt Sasuke tense again as he said that and sighed.

"If you wish to go back to sleep your going to have to do this, If you want to stay up and have him take over your body then go ahead." He felt Sasuke move slightly. He was no doubt having a battle in his head on what to do. Itachi's eyes widened as he felt the fangs connect to his neck, then the blood rise to the surface before going into Sasuke's mouth and down his throat. He hadn't though Sasuke would actually do it willingly, but it was a pleasant surprise. At least Sasuke trusted him. To some extent at least.

Itachi sighed in content as the slow process began. It took a while, since their blood seemed to flow slower than a normal vampire or angels. Yet, he felt relaxed as toxins from Sasuke's fangs were unknowingly released from the young vampire's fangs. He didn't know how to control it, and there was no doubt he was getting the toxins as well, since his body was getting just as relaxed.

Itachi wrapped his arms firmer around Sasuke's waist, feeling the blood leave his body. He knew he would have to go and feed in the morning, but he was happy to help the other. And it brought them closer together since a part of Itachi was in Sasuke. And before either of them knew it, they would be too attached to possibly be with any other being.


	44. Chapter 44

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Ok! Questions! **

**Ok. A good question from roses-have-thorns911. The toxins in that come from the fangs are supposed to relax the victim while their blood is being taken so they don't struggle too much and possible brake the vampire's fangs. Also when the mate the toxins do do something in the 'ritual'. But you'll just have to wait till I get there.**

**Another good question from breenarose. Itachi's blood will help Sasuke in his healing process because not only to vampire's heal faster when they are supplied with blood, but the angel's have special properties in their blood that also help with healing and since Itachi and Sasuke are a combo of the two they have both needs/qualities. **

**And of course a special thanks to Melly-chan for the enthusiastic review! As always! Now to the chapter!**

**(p.s. the little poem is not by me, I found it in my documents and don't really know who wrote it, so the credit goes to them.)**

**One more thing. 3 human years is one year for and avian or vampire, though they stop aging at age 19. So when Sasuke looked 8 he was really 24. Now that he looks 18 he is really 54. He's old!!!! (Itachi's older though)**

Can shadows move across the sky?

While the sun is bright and rising high?

I dare not contemplate

the dark of the light

the love in my hate

the fear that I fight

If I come to acknowledge

all that is bad

must I forget all the innocence I had?

Both light and dark

can corrupt my soul

but its what I believe in

that can never be stole

Itachi awoke from his slumber, the affects of the toxins wearing off. Of course he hadn't planned on getting the toxins in his bloodstream and having them put him to sleep, but he had been caught off guard and was too relaxed already to truly fight it off. He would never tell anyone that though.

He sighed as he looked to the peaceful sleeping face of Sasuke. His fangs had retreated back into mouth, which meant he had enough blood to keep his inner demon at bay for the time being. What caught his eye though was the small line of blood running from his mouth to his chin where it was then soaked up by the cloth of Itachi's shirt. He smirked.

"Someone's a messy eater." Itachi said lowly to himself. His smirked widened as he tried to get up, only to have Sasuke unconsciously push him back down and snuggle closer into his neck, a light growl emitting from his throat as he settled back down. Itachi kept the smirk on his face as his crimson eyes soaked in Sasuke's sleeping form. He was such a cat, was he half cat too? Wouldn't surprise Itachi.

Itachi relaxed and watched as Sasuke slept, it was obvious he wouldn't be moving till Sasuke was well ready to have him move. He wasn't complaining though. He was perfectly fine with their current position. He started to unconsciously stroke the uninjured feathers on Sasuke's black wings that were stretched on either side of them, the right bandaged from the broken bones and the left having a few bandages parts from werewolf bites. He felt his protectiveness kick in when he remembered the painful screams he heard in both the torture room and when the main hall of the castle was covered in smoke. Something's you may never get out of your head, even if you want them to.

Sasuke felt as if he was floating. He was so peaceful and comfortable in his sleep that he felt as if nothing was wrong. He didn't want to move. And yet. He felt a pattern. Every time he felt like this he was all cuddled up to Itachi like some…some…KITTEN! Why did he turn so pathetic? To even cuddle with some thing, let alone a vampire, who was his brother, and whom he had a forming crush, was just not like him. Since when did he even like someone the tiniest bit in that way? He had to talk to Naruto.

But didn't he say he was like a female the last they talked…?

WAIT!!!!

If he was like a female…in that way…and he had been raped by that disgusting snake…thing…did that mean?

Sasuke jolted up at that thought. What if he was…PREGNANT!?!?

He felt a shiver run down his spine at that. He felt sick just thinking about it. Sasuke didn't even want to know where that…thing would come out let alone if he was really pregnant or not. Sasuke felt tears of frustration come to his eyes.

He jumped visibly when arms wrapped around his waist, a chin placed on his shoulder.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" Itachi's deep velvet like voice asked as he tried to look up at Sasuke's face. Sasuke looked away, feeling his tears start to leak out. He felt himself start to shake. This was just pathetic. He was crying. That had been happening a lot lately. And he was starting to get agitated by how his feelings seemed to be out of control.

"Sasuke?!" Itachi asked as he turned the boy around only to see his onyx eyes leaking tears, his eyes downcast. Itachi's protectiveness kicked in as he pulled the boy close, wiping his tears away from the leaking pools of tar and high elegant cheekbones.

"Sasuke? Tell me what's wrong. I can help." Itachi said, his voice showing his protectiveness and possessiveness. He wanted to know what was making Sasuke so upset, having just woken up. Did he dream about something? Was he getting sad memories? Itachi didn't know, but he was determined to find out and he would make his otouto feel better. No matter what.

What Sasuke did surprised him once again.

He had wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and snuggled into him, crying softly into his shoulder. Itachi wrapped his arms around his small waist and tried to sooth him. Sasuke's wings wrapped around Itachi, keeping him close. If he didn't want to talk, fine. He was more than happy to hold him tight and never let go.

Never.


	45. Chapter 45

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Itachi had managed to calm Sasuke down again, but he still wouldn't talk about what had upset him so much. Itachi had an idea of what that could have been, yet he didn't want to bring it up just yet.

And then a though hit him.

"You haven't eaten in a while, Sasuke." Itachi mumbled against Sasuke's hair. He felt Sasuke's wings twitch lightly before going limp again. Sasuke sighed as he went to pull away from Itachi. His onyx eyes were downcast, yet when they were Itachi saw the hidden crimson bubbling in the darkness. He was so close now, a few days at least. Then Itachi could claim him and keep everyone from touching him in such a manor as that disgusting snake. So in the next few days he would have to make sure Sasuke felt the same for him, if not, then things could get tricky. Someone else could try and claim him which would lead to Itachi killing them brutally. That was something he wanted to avoid. So for now he had to get his little angel something to eat before he starved.

Sasuke followed Itachi down to the kitchen to eat something. Itachi had been so nice to him lately. Why? Was it because he felt pity for him?

Sasuke glared at the thought. He didn't need pity from anyone. He would not except it and would not tolerate it. He had to show them he was strong and could take care of himself. He didn't need anyone.

They walked into the kitchen to see the others already sitting around the table. Naruto immediately began yelling at him, saying that he was turning into a pansy by fainting at being like a female. Sasuke just ignored him and sat down next to him and Sakura to eat. He muttered his greetings as he stared at the food placed in front of him.

"Teme! Are you ignoring me!" Naruto's loud voice brought him to his surrounding's. Sasuke turned his onyx gaze to his blonde fox friend. The blazing sapphire blue eyes were glaring at him. He could see his tail swishing back and forth, showing his aggravation. Sasuke put on a cat like smirk as he turned to fully face his friend.

"I'm sorry Naruto. You were saying?" Naruto narrowed his eyes as he glared at his friend, his ears pressing to the back of his head.

"Your such a teme teme!" Naruto yelled as he glared hotly at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked, gaining a lecture from Sakura about teasing Naruto. He of course didn't pay attention. He was watching Itachi out the corner of his eye. He was currently talking to the fish dude, Kisame. When he heard an angered yell he looked to Naruto to see him staring at him, a special fire in his eyes.

"Sasuke! I challenge you!" Naruto said as he shot his fist into the air. Sasuke turned to him, his eyes lightening up at the chance for a fight.

"Oh?" Sasuke said as he looked to Naruto. His smirk widened as Naruto shook with fury.

"I'll prove to you you aren't better than anybody else Sasuke! Maybe then you'll learn some manners!" Naruto shouted as he glared at Sasuke.

"Naruto! Sasuke is still healing! He can't-"

"You'll never win Naruto. You know that. But if you want your face in the mud again, I'll be happy to be the one to shove it in for you." Sasuke said getting up and heading out to the front lawn, that should be enough room, seeing as though it was a castle.

"Arrogant basterd." Naruto mumbled as he followed his arrogant friend outside, determined to win this time.

Everyone in the dining room watched the scene with interest. Sakura, or course, was annoyed beyond belief.

"I'll get the first aid kit." She mumbled, only loud enough for them to strain to hear her. Hinata watched in dismay, as he friend and boyfriend were once again fighting. The rest horridly ran to the front as a loud explosion was heard, followed by cursing from the blonde. When they came outside Sasuke was on the left, naruto on the right, a giant crater on the ground in front of them, about 5 feet round.

"Are you trying to kill me, TEME!!" Naruto yelled as he glared at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked before jumping forward once again, a well aimed punch going for Naruto's head. Naruto dodged at the last moment, moving to the left towards the group forming outside.

"You wanted a fight, right? What type of fight would it be if I were to just stand still?" Sasuke said, looking to Naruto, his smirk still in place. Not waiting a moment more Sasuke lunged at Naruto, his hand in a fist and pulled up, ready to strike. Naruto gasped at the growing speed, putting his arms up fast to block. Where did he get all this speed and power from? Had he been secretly training?

Naruto was pushed a good 6-10 feet back after the punch, his arms not hurting. He must have sprained something already. This was dangerous.

"What's wrong Naruto? Why not attack? It was your idea." His smirked widened more, his eyes darkening more and more with each passing moment. Naruto, getting tired of being teased launched his own attack. Sasuke blocked or dodged each attack flawlessly. Naruto really thought he had made a mistake, when he saw and opening. Taking it he kicked under Sasuke's jaw, sending him into the air. He heard gasps from the group behind them. His eyes focused on Sasuke as he jumped above him. Spinning he kicked, sending Sasuke back to the ground. A loud bang was heard as Naruto landed. He looked up to see the ground cracking from where Sasuke landed, dust rising in the air. He glanced over to see Itachi appearing to try not to run out to see if Sasuke was ok. He gasped to see the crater was empty.

Sasuke grinned from his hiding place. He had to admit, he wasn't expecting an attack like that, but he had countered it in a way. Yes he had landed, and he felt fine afterward. That was new. He should have had a few broken bones, yet he felt fine. That and when he had flown from the crater he had created, his wings were fine too. They were all healed. So now he was going to put that to use.


	46. Chapter 46

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

A flapping noise reached everyone's ears. As they looked up they saw Sasuke smirking, his long black wings flapping lazily to keep him in that air. A small rivulet of blood was coming from the corner of his mouth.

"I musty say, Naruto. I hadn't though you'd use a move such as that, yet I guess I should have. How about I return the favor?" As he said the last bit his onyx black wings took on a blinding white glow, before he pulled them back and seemed to throw them forward. The onyx coloration returned as the white wave took on a blade like appearance, heading strait to Naruto. Sasuke smirked as he saw naruto dodge the attack, before he looked to his wings. The under feathers shined, their blade appearance becoming more announced as he readied his next attack. The feathers dripped the paralysis toxins, the bright blue liquid dripping to the ground. Sasuke looked to see the blonde getting ready to attack and took the chance first. Shoving his wings forward in the same movement as before, the black blade like feathers flew down like knives, some barley touching Naruto as he dodged. That little bit though, would be his way of losing this fight.

Sasuke smirked as he flew lower to the ground, taunting Naruto. Getting him worked up and mad would only quicken the affects. And help Sasuke. This fight was as good as done.

Naruto watched as Sasuke taunted him, flying low then soaring back up high into the sky. He was mistaken. He was no where close to Sasuke, yet again. But where had all this power come from all of a sudden? Was it because Sasuke was getting more of his vampiric abilities? Vampires did fight like brutes, much like Sasuke, and they had amazing stamina, like Sasuke. Was that where all this new power and energy was coming from? Or was it all the sleep Sasuke had been getting lately? Naruto didn't know, but he knew he wasn't gonna win. Yet he wasn't gonna back down.

Itachi watched as Sasuke maneuvered through the air like a pro. Some of the soldiers and maids had come to see the fight, wondering what was going on. Itachi was transfixed though. The way the muscles in Sasuke's back and torso moved along with the way his wings maneuvered him. It was like he was watching a bird. A hawk or eagle of some sort. Surely not all avian's flew like that, with such grace and confidence. It was like Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't able to hurt him. Like he knew every move naruto was gonna make before he himself did.

Itachi caught himself at that thought and looked to Sasuke's eyes, his own red seeing the redness in Sasuke's. He looked to Madara to see him smirking, seeing it as well.

"He has awakened it before he had fully matured, like you Itachi." Madara said, watching Sasuke dip low then fly high again as Naruto started to attack with his fox magic. It was almost unfair, Naruto being limited to the ground while Sasuke carelessly flew over and under his attacks. It was like he was waiting for something…but what?

He looked to Naruto, his eyes catching the light cuts on his arms and legs. His eyes zoned in, and that was when he saw the leaking bright blue liquid. Naruto didn't notice it, the amount being so small that Itachi could hardly see it himself, but it was there. He remembered when Deidara had cut himself on one of the feathers under Sasuke's wing. He had said the liquid was to paralyze the one infected for a short time.

Itachi looked up in realization. Even though a tiny amount was all that was in his bloodstream, Naruto was still slowing down, only no one else seemed to notice. Sasuke was having him get angered and work harder to try and land another blow, that Naruto's bloodstream is pumping his blood faster, spreading the paralyzing liquid.

Itachi smirked. Sasuke had this fight one. And yet, Itachi was disappointed he wouldn't see anymore of Sasuke's attacks, his curiosity haven been peaked.

And that was when the table turned.

Sasuke held in a scream as a gust of wind had blown him right into one of Naruto's attacks. He soon fell the 20 feet to the ground, his wings hurting too much from the electrical shock to allow him to fly. He got up off the ground to see Naruto grinning madly, 20 feet away.

"Ha! I got you Sasuke! Not so tough now huh!" Sasuke growled at that and stood up strait, his wings folding behind his back to keep from getting in the way or hurt more. If the dobe wanted to use those types of techniques then fine! He would just have to play like that too.

His left hand went to his side, strait to his left away from his body to keep from injuring himself as he called on his electrical attack, chidori.

"We'll see who laugh's after this!"


	47. Chapter 47

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Sasuke charged at naruto, his chidori making the famous chirping noises and crackling like ice blue lightening in his palm. Naruto, seeing Sasuke's choice of attack, chose his rasengan to counter. They often got serious like this, though they never were critically injured. A few broken bones, pulled muscles, torn ligaments or a few bruises were all that happened in their often times bloody brawls. But Naruto knew the extent of damage that one attack could do, seeing it used on enemies more than he could count. He gave the attack his respect, yet he was not gonna let Sasuke get a direct hit, knowing the full extent it could do. His counter wasn't the best though out plan, but it was better than nothing.

Itachi watched in amazement as a ball of lightening grew in Sasuke's hand, a chirping noise resounding through the area. Bolts of lightening often struck out of the ball, staying within a 5 foot radius of Sasuke, creating the lightening affect. He was awestruck at the beautiful yet deadly attack. His eyes darted to naruto, as the fox demon produced his own blue ball of power. A cry of rasengan was heard as Naruto charged foreword as well. The ball in Naruto's hand looked like a ball of spiraling energy, instead of the beautiful yet deadly lightening attack from Sasuke. And he wasn't the only one amazed at the power the two held. And it only brought the fact to the surface.

His little brother wasn't so little, anymore.

A loud BOOM was heard as the two attacks collided. A large black ball appeared, the outline purple, engulfing the attacks and the two young men. Everything froze as all sound stopped. And in that one split second of absolute quietness, two voices could be heard.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!" BOOM!

Itachi looked up as the dust cleared, looking for Sasuke. The two were standing apart, about 15 feet across from each other. In the center of the two was a large crater, probably 10-15 feet deep. Blood ran down Naruto's right arm, as Sasuke's left bled. The two were panting heavily, sweat making their bodies glisten, small cuts evident on the two. Sasuke smirked as Naruto laughed quietly. A mumble was heard as Naruto fell unconscious, just loud enough for the now large group to hear.

"You cheated teme."

Hinata ran over to her boyfriend as Sasuke stood a little taller. His body was shaking from strain, yet he seemed overall ok. The attacks did little but cut up their arms from the force, power and rocks thrown at them. In the end it was Sasuke's paralysis toxins that allowed him to win. Naruto was out, a small yet happy smile on his face.

"SASUKE!!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO USE CHIDORI ON NARUTO!!!!" Came a scream as a certain pink haired elf walked outside, a box with a little red plus in her hands. Sasuke's crimson gaze turned to her before fading to black. Sakura angrily made her way over to the standing avian, her emerald gaze promising a lecture. Sakura made a quick look to Naruto to see Hinata healing up his injured arm and extracting the toxins so he would wake up faster. Sasuke sighed as he sat on the ground, waiting for Sakura to start yelling him how he should stop provoking Naruto and using unnecessary violence.

"He can't help it, Sakura-chan. It's in his nature." A voice said from behind them. They looked to see Madara smiling down at the two of them.

"Well. You can't be related since Sasuke never smiles." Sakura said as she looked between the two. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he looked over to see a bird land about 3 feet away. He looked at it intently as it looked back, it's black eyes boring into Sasuke's. Madara noticed his gaze and his smile widened.

"Sasu-chan. Why not try to talk to it?" He asked as he kneeled down next to his youngest nephew. Sakura and Itachi looked to him, at the notion of him being able to talk to a bird. Sasuke frowned as his gaze went from the bird to the ground in front of him.

"I do not remember how." He mumbled as he stared at the grass and dirt beneath him. Madara frowned before smiling again.

"One never forgets something he has learned. Remember that." He said standing up. Sasuke looked to him as he walked away before he mumbled.

"That's not entirely true. One often forgets how to trust, when one has been through horrible things." His gaze went back to the bird that was now slowly making it's way towards him. He continued, his voice low. "One may often find he can't remember things that were so easy to him before, yet finds things that were once difficult easy. Such is the way of the mind keeping it's body alive and able to survive." He suddenly got up and began to walk towards the gardens, his injuries forgotten as he caught his gaze on the bird, it now having landed by a fountain. Three pairs of eyes were watching. Emerald and two piercing rubies. All concerned, one understanding.


	48. Chapter 48

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Sasuke sat on the edge of the fountain, looking at the black bird just a few feet in front of him. He didn't know why, but whenever Itachi was around he started getting these weird feelings in his stomach. The beast inside him kept whispering things to him, and he wasn't going to do any of them. They were wrong!

"_**They're not wrong, they're apart of life. Now go to Itachi and through him on a bed. Then you"**_

"_Shut up! Since when could you talk to me in my mind? Since when are you doing anything other than trying to get me to kill people?! Why are you telling me to do all these…these…wrong things?! He's my brother!"_

"_**He's hot and you want him. You should save yourself a headache and do what I say. Now you're going to need some duct tape and rope."**_

"_Shut up or I swear I will knock myself unconscious so you can't get me to do anything!"_

"_**I'll just take over your body and do it myself. Then you won't have the memories to even relive your soon to be wonderful night…"**_

Sasuke was now glaring at a good sized rock as he talked to his inner other self. What was he gonna do? Use his body like a puppet and rape someone?

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" Sasuke looked up to see Sakura looking at him. She was holding her medic kit.

"Are you hurt or something?" Sakura asked as she looked him over for anything she had missed. "It's nothing Sakura. Go away." Sasuke said as he continued to eye the rock, trying to decide if he wanted to listen to the rambling demon or knock himself and give him the potential to go and rape someone. If only Sasuke had been normal.

Sakura sighed and left him to be his usual moody self. She wasn't going to press. It would only lead to him getting angry. And right now no one needed his explosive temper.

Sasuke sighed as he took his eyes off the rock. He turned to look into the water, his reflection staring back at him. He looked to the bird a few feet away, which was staring at him, and decided, one last try wouldn't hurt.

Madara looked to the pink elf as she came walking back. He had kindly asked her to see if Sasuke was alright. He had to make sure, right?

"Well?"

"He's in one of his moods again. It'd be best not to talk to him for a while, less you want to be taken to the hospital in a bucket." She said, her eyes drifting to the steadily awaking Naruto. There was most likely going to be another fight here in a few minutes.

Itachi looked to the group, seeing them preoccupied with other things. Taking the chance he slipped away and headed towards the fountain in the garden. He rounded the corner and saw Sasuke sitting on the edge of the fountain, a black bird resting on his arm, seeming to be talking to it with how intently they were looking at each other. He smiled gently, walking up behind him and sitting next to him. He didn't notice. Smirking now, he ran his hand up his spine towards his neck. He smirked wider now as Sasuke shuddered and moved slightly away from the movement. He turned around to see Itachi smirking at him. He glared at him before looking away.

"That's not very nice." Sasuke mumbled as he turned slightly to keep an eye on Itachi. Itachi smirked yet again and looked Sasuke in the eye.

"Whoever said I was nice? Then again, neither are you. Less than a week ago you would have killed me without a second though, right?" Itachi said, his smirk growing slightly, knowing he had cornered him. He won this time.

"Perhaps. Nut I didn't know you then."

"And you know me now?"

"I know you'd never hurt me. Otherwise you wouldn't have saved me from that snake. Right? And you wouldn't hurt your otouto would you?" He asked, putting on a puppy face. He blushed as Itachi leaned in and whispered in his ear,

"Of course I wouldn't. What kind of Aniki would I be then?" Sasuke felt a problem starting to occur down south and panicked. Itachi hadn't noticed yet, but he was bound to. He heard a demonic laughing in his brain and cursed to himself.

"If you'll excuse me, I think it would be better if I washed up now." He said and got to his feet, walking briskly to the door leading inside from the gardens to a hallway off from the main hall.

'_**You should have listened to me.'**_

'_You should shut up before I make you.'_

'_**What will you do? Beat me?'**_

'_If I must I will lock you into an imaginary cage and tape your mouth shut with imaginary tape!'_

Sasuke smirked as his mind was silenced. He rushed to the nearest bathroom and stripped, making sure the door was locked. He jumped into a cold shower, cursing his hormones and his wrong crush for his Aniki. And the stupid demonic presence in his mind. Why couldn't he be normal?


	49. Chapter 49

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

It had been several minutes, probably almost an hour or so since he had to take care of his problem in the shower. And now her cursed himself for his rash thinking. He had been sitting in the bathroom for some time now, fully dressed and ready to go, when he remembered his wings. Of all time to forget. So he now sat there with a towel drying his onyx wings as best as he could. The feathers were sticking together in clumps making his wings look hideous. And they were so heavy from the water it felt as if his wings were peeling off his back, skin and all. Not a very good experience.

Sasuke sighed yet again. He wasn't even half way done with his first wing and he was sure it had been close to 20 minutes since he got out. People would surely notice his disappearance.

Sasuke jumped when a knock was heard at the door.

"Sasuke? Are you in there?" It was Naruto. Sasuke sighed yet again, ready for his fate. He walked to the door and unlocked it, making sure his wet and heavy wings were not seen.

"What do you want dobe?"

"Nothing. Your just taking a long time in there. Itachi started to get worried." Naruto said, a fox like grin on his face as his tail swished back and forth behind him. Sasuke blushed before he went to close the door, muttering.

"Go away dobe." Naruto kept the door from shutting and tried to get inside, both now pushing against the door.

"Come on Sasuke! What's taking you so long!"

"None of your business loser! Leave!"

"You have a 'problem' don't you! Haha! I knew you were desperate!"

"I am not! I can have anyone I want and you know it!"

"You just choose not to! It's because you have feelings for a certain black haired vampire, right!"

"I most certainly do not!" Sasuke yelled back, though his heart ached after he said that. He couldn't say it to himself, so he most definitely was not going to admit it to that loser.

"You are such a liar Sasuke! I can smell it all over you! Whenever he's around you act like a freaking kitten! Seriously! You act like a female!" Naruto immediately regretted the female part as Sasuke suddenly pushed the door open, it crashing loudly onto the wall. Naruto looked up and gasped as he saw Sasuke's glaring eyes looking at him, they were colder then steel.

Naruto turn tailed and fled as fast as he could, the enraged hybrid hot on his heels.

"Take it back Naruto!" Sasuke almost screamed as they ran through the halls. They passed the entrance hall where Hidan and Kakuzu were yelling at each other, the two vampires stopping once they saw the fleeing kitsune and the hybrid looking as though he was ready to kill not far behind him. They followed, forgetting what they were arguing about earlier.

Sasuke could see Naruto slowing down, he was getting tired. Sasuke smirked as he picked up speed, ready to pounce. He was within range when Naruto took a right. He slid a bit before he was back at chasing him. He was not ready to have Itachi come out of nowhere and run strait into him. He flew back and landed flat on his back, looking at the ceiling. He sat up, his still wet wings holding him down it seemed. They were like sponges! He saw Naruto smirking from behind Itachi, and Itachi was giving him a look as if he was stupid or something. Naruto was such an ass. Making him look like a retard in front of Itachi. That had to be against the law. And he felt his face flush with a growing blush.


	50. Chapter 50

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Sasuke just sat on the floor, crossing his arms. His blush kept growing when he noticed that Itachi was giving him a weird look. Amusement was in his eyes, a small smirk on his face. Naruto was still hiding behind him, his foxy grin on his face.

"Aw. Is Sasuke embarrassed?"

"Naruto! Stop teasing Sasuke!" Sakura came from behind Sasuke, hands on her hips.

"You don't need to get Sasuke upset over nothing! And I am not healing you again if you get into another fight with Sasuke!" She said. Sasuke smirked at the annoyed look on Naruto.

"Yea Dobe. I would pick my fights more wisely if I were you." He smirked as he stood up, his wings still heavy with water.

"Shut up teme! At least I don't fight till I pass out!"

"At least I don't hide behind others for protection!" And so the fight began. Insults, occasional punches. When they began to scream at each other, hands at the others neck, they were pulled apart, and taken to other sides of the castle. Sakura pulling Naruto away to find Hinata, Itachi dragging Sasuke back towards the way he had come earlier.

Sasuke sighed as he sat in the edge of Itachi's bed. Itachi was sitting behind him with a towel trying to dry Sasuke's still wet wings. Sasuke had cooled off quite a bit, but he was still pissed. How dare Naruto call him a girl! It doesn't matter if he can…get…pregnant…

'_Oh Shit! I can get pregnant and I just had a basterd of a snake rape me!!!!!! I'm sure Itachi would never be able to like me in that way again if I have that basterd's child! I hate my life…' _Sasuke's shoulders shrunk as he sighed lightly. Itachi was still able to hear it though, and began to worry.

_What is he thinking about to get him so down all of a sudden? He isn't thinking about what happened with Orochimaru, is he?'_ Itachi looked to the back of Sasuke's head, as if it would show him what Sasuke was thinking. He continued to dry his wings none the less, finding that he liked that he was able to help Sasuke in any way. That and it seemed that Sasuke turned to goo when his wings were touched in special area's. Like where they attached to his back. The skin around his wings was extra soft for some reason, and the feathers near the base were like baby feathers, dawn. They were extra soft and seemed to help hide some of the scars on his wings from the incident he was in when he was 8. From what he had heard from Madara otooji Sasuke was always hated in his home village, no matter how hard he tried to impress them. And that just made Itachi feel like he had to give Sasuke all the love he had missed out from. And yet, he wasn't sure how Sasuke truly felt about him, if anything. It was time to test it out then.

"Sasuke?"

"Hai?"

"Do you care about anyone?" Sasuke paused, going stiff.

"W-what are you talking about?" He asked, nervousness evident in his voice and posture. Itachi grinned behind him. There was someone.

"What I mean is…" He leaned into Sasuke's back, his mouth at Sasuke's ear. "Is there any one you love?" He smirked as a shiver ran down Sasuke's back, his posture both stiffening more and loosening, if it was possible.

"I don't know what you mean." He replied in a whisper. Sasuke was blushing, he didn't need a mirror to tell. His face felt as if it was on fire. Where did that question come from!? Did he know!? How did he find out!?

"Your lying, Sasuke-kun…" Came the whisper in his ear. Another shiver ran down his spine. What was Itachi doing to him! If he knew, why didn't he just tell him how disgusted he was with him! How sick he was to love his own brother in such a way! Why couldn't he just get it over with and be disgusted with him!

"You love me, Sasuke-kun."


	51. Chapter 51

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Sasuke froze as Itachi said that. So he did know. And yet Sasuke didn't pick up any sound that may have lead him to think Itachi was disgusted about the idea, of how Sasuke felt about him. If anything Itachi sounded pleased, happy even. Did…did he feel the same way?

Sasuke decided it was best to play it safe and deny any and everything. Until he knew how Itachi felt of course.

"I don't know what your talking about…" He whispered so Itachi could barely hear him. He felt his heart breaking at that. This could be his one chance to tell how he had been feeling lately and his coward self was more concerned about not being rejected. He really hated himself at that moment.

Itachi, however only smirked. He could smell that Sasuke was lying, and he knew that the younger male was probably trying to deny it to himself or he thought Itachi himself would find it gross or revolting in some way. He would just have to show him otherwise.

"I can tell your lying Sasuke-kun. I can smell it radiating off of you in waves." Itachi said, his smirk widening as Sasuke tensed. He knew now the younger boy definitely had feelings for him, it was just getting him to admit it.

"Though I must say, someone like you lying over something so trivial. You must really want to hide it right? There's no need. How you act in your sleep basically screams how you feel towards me." Itachi whispered. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, pulling the smaller male into his chest. He could feel Sasuke's heart beating a mile a minute. Was he really that scared of Itachi finding out?

Itachi rest his head on Sasuke's shoulder, still not being able to see his face. He could tell that there was a slight blush there though, and that made him smile. Who knew his otouto could get so flustered over such matters. It greatly amused him. Thinking it would sooth the boy down some he nuzzled his nose into Sasuke's neck, almost purring in delight as Sasuke relaxed at the notion.

"I must say Sasuke, I had never thought that you would feel this way towards me." He began. Sasuke tensed slightly, probably scared of what he was about to say.

"But…" He smiled right besides Sasuke's ear, speaking right into it. "I'm glad you seem to feel the same way I do."

Sasuke froze at that. Either Itachi was playing with his mind or he had just confessed that he had in fact liked Sasuke as well. Was he dreaming?

No. The fast beating of his heart told him this was very real and that Itachi had said he loved him back, only not in those specific words.

Sasuke yelped in surprise as Itachi suddenly turned him around, Sasuke landing in Itachi's lap. Sasuke blushed even more as his wings were still resting on the ground, too tired to move them. He refused to look at Itachi, in fear that he would see a grin on his face telling him he had just gotten played or something.

Itachi looked down at his younger brother. He was blushing furiously and refusing to look at him. He was probably still unsure as to his true feelings. How could he not trust the words of others when they confess to him they love him? Had someone said that before and not mean it to make him so distrustful of others feelings? He would just have to show him then.

Itachi gently grabbed Sasuke's chin, tilting his head back to look him in the eyes. Sasuke averted his sight to the right to avoid Itachi's gaze. Itachi smiled and moved his other hand from Sasuke's waist to brush the dark midnight black/blue bangs from in front of Sasuke's eyes. That got his attention. Itachi smiled again and caressed Sasuke's cheek as he looked into those dark onyx eyes. Too bad they were soon going to turn into crimson, none the less they would still be beautiful.

Sasuke tried to look away, feeling uncomfortable with the situation. He had no control what so ever and that was not something he liked. Though he could not look away from the deep crimson pools of Itachi's. They were so pretty, like pools of blood. He couldn't look away.

Itachi leaned down towards Sasuke's ear and whispered…

"Do you trust me…?" Sasuke was confused and taken back by the whispered question, but answered anyway.

"With my life…" He whispered back, every word true. Itachi leaned back to look at Sasuke's face and smiled. Itachi knew now that no one else would ever touch HIS Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke could only watch as Itachi leaned down once again, his crimson eyes closing and his mouth melting over his. Sasuke could feel his blush come back full force, yet enjoyed what was happening. Sasuke almost jumped as he felt something wet rub against his lips, but opened his mouth non the less. Itachi's tongue entered Sasuke's mouth without hesitation. He explored the dark cavern, rubbing over everything. Sasuke's tongue, cheek, the roof of his mouth and the still growing fangs on his upper jaw. Itachi's hand left Sasuke's cheek, wrapping once again around his waist, pulling him closer, if possible. His other hand went to the back of Sasuke's neck, his fingers entangling in the silky locks of blue/black hair, deepening the kiss. He was pleasantly surprised when Sasuke's tongue hesitantly brushed his. Moaning in approval Itachi deepened the kiss once again, making Sasuke straddle his lap, his onyx wings wrapping around Itachi as they kissed and embraced each other, his wings no longer tired.

This had to be the best day of young Sasuke Uchiha's life.


	52. Chapter 52

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!!!! I feel so loved!!!! Another chapter!!!! Enjoy!!!**

Sasuke blushed as Itachi pulled away from him. He was embarrassed beyond belief, yet that had to be the best kiss he had ever had. And yet he still couldn't look him in the face. The embarrassed, blushing blob of goo was not Sasuke. And he did not like it. Yet he couldn't act any other way in front of Itachi.

"Are you embarrassed…Sasuke?" Itachi asked, a smirk evident through his voice. That only worsened the blush on Sasuke's face. Itachi smiled and pulled Sasuke closer to him, nuzzling into his hair. Sasuke just seemed to melt in his arms. If that didn't make Itachi smile, than nothing could.

"Your adorable when your embarrassed. You know that?" Itachi whispered. Sasuke could only blush.  
"Am not…" He muttered. Itachi only chuckled. He pulled away and brushed some of Sasuke's bangs out of his face before continuing with drying off his feathers. They had already missed dinner, and yet they weren't hungry.

Sasuke yawned as he stretched his now dry wings. Itachi had done a good job at drying his wings. They felt a whole lot lighter than usual. And he didn't have the usual sting in them like he always did. He felt so much better and he liked it. It was like Itachi was magical or something.

Itachi watched Sasuke, he was stretching his wings with a faint smile on his face. He seemed to be happy about something. And just seeing that made Itachi smile. He had such an adorable smile, and adorable blush.

Itachi made his way over to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around his small waist. He smirked as Sasuke blushed and turned to goo in his arms. It was so cute!

"It's late. We should be getting to bed." Itachi stated as he started to lead Sasuke from the room into his own. Sasuke followed without any complaint.

Sasuke sat on Itachi's bed. He was blushing and looked like he had no clue in what to do. Which was true. He wasn't the romantic or the emotional type. So there was no way he had any clue on what to do or how to act. He must look like an idiot right now.

Itachi smiled at Sasuke's clueless-ness. He was never in a relationship was he?

Itachi crawled into the large bed on the opposite side of Sasuke and pulled the smaller male into his chest. He nuzzled into his neck affectionately before pulling them both under the covers and pulling Sasuke closer to him, turning the light on the side table off. And yet, since he was part vampire he could still see in the dark. Everything was a greenish color though. He looked down to Sasuke and saw him looking around. It was obvious he was just getting his night vision, with the look on his face.

"Strange, is it not?" He asked. Sasuke only nodded as he turned around and snuggled into Itachi's bare chest. He blushed once he saw that Itachi was only in his boxers. He at least changed into night ware.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he looked down.

"Hm?" Itachi asked as he stroked his hair with one hand and the other wrapped securely around his waist.

"Why do you still feel this way towards me? You know what Orochimaru did to me. You know what happened. Why are you still treating me the same?" Sasuke asked as he continued to look down. He didn't want to see Itachi's face. He knew he was going to give birth to that basterd's child. Did Itachi not see that?

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, otouto. Care to explain?" He asked trying to catch Sasuke's eye.

Orochimaru. What he did to me. What Naruto said after I woke up. Don't you see?" He asked, his voice getting more and more depressed as he continued. His voice almost cracked at the end.

"You are trying to tell me you are pregnant?" Itachi asked. He knew Sasuke wasn't. One he hadn't hit maturity for vampires or angels, so he couldn't get pregnant, and two, his scent would have changed if he had. Was Sasuke so worried about that? Hadn't anyone told him about that?

"Hai." Sasuke whispered, his voice crackling slightly. Itachi chuckled lightly into the darkness of the room.

"That is impossible Sasuke. You haven't hit maturity yet so it is chronically impossible for you to become pregnant yet. And besides. I would have known if you had become pregnant, your scent would have changed." Itachi smiled as he saw Sasuke look up to him, relief in his eyes. Though there was confusion there too.

"I already hit maturity though." Sasuke said, his onyx eyes dark with his confusion.

"That was puberty. I'm talking about maturity. It is so much worse." Itachi finished, a sinister smirk on his face. Oh god.


	53. Chapter 53

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**OK! I'm sorry I haven't written anything in a really long time(I think it was a long time) but I had band adjudication( it's basically a band test. You go to a different school and play a few songs, a warm up and two your tested on. Then you go and get tested on how well you play a song you have never seen before, if your in band you probably know what I mean, you are also judged on this so it's a big deal, and if we get a one in our overall score we got to the states test) and I will be having MSA testing in school this week so I probably won't be able to write to much(:'( that's horrible!) so I tried to make thins longer. I _will_ write again as soon as possible.**

Sasuke looked to Itachi, his eyes widened at what Itachi had just said. It was worse! He didn't want that then. When he reached puberty he was the horniest person on the face of the earth! He had so many wet dreams about random( and sometime non existent) people! And then all the fights he had been getting in. How could anything be worse than that!

"How can that be worse?!" Sasuke said, his voice held a tint of panic. He did not want to go through that again.

"Well. Maturity is when you lose the presence in your mind, which gives you a headache for days on end. You start to grow those, cursed, organs. That has to hurt the most. It feels as if your insides are being melted down by acid then built back up just as painfully. That drags on for days. And then you go into heat, like a cat, and you constantly try to rape everyone and anyone." Itachi said, his expression changing on every symptom. At first it was kinda thoughtful. Then it had changed to pain, and last a bit of horror and pain, obviously remembering when he had matured. Sasuke was going into panic. As if his puberty wasn't bad enough. Now this!? And it was going to be painful! This sucked in so many ways!

"I was so bad with the heat part they had to lock me up in the dungeons. I had almost raped Deidara when we were alone, and then Sasori walked in and got pissed. He knew I was in heat and didn't know what I was doing, but I had almost raped his mate, so I could see why he had nearly broken a few of my bones. It's kinda funny now that I look back at it." Itachi smiled a little before looking down to Sasuke who looked like he was about to wet himself.

"I swear, if your lying to me I won't think twice about killing you." He had made the threat and yet Itachi knew he was just saying that to make himself feel better. He obviously hadn't had the proper talk about this. Madara could handle it. Tomorrow though.

Itachi had been up at the crack of dawn and had spent the morning running his hands through Sasuke's hair and just gazing at the milky white skin of his younger brother. He was so beautiful. Itachi had to think though, Sasuke was almost like a replica of himself. He was smaller in size with less muscle, he had wings and shorter hair, and yet beside that Itachi really couldn't see anything else that was different about him then himself. He would get his red eyes once he turned 19, he wouldn't ever lose his wings, though Itachi had heard that once angels matured they could pull their wings into their back to keep them safe. Though he also knew that they usually kept them out to show their dominance over others of their kind. He never really got that though. All their wings were the same size, except Sasuke's. His wings were bigger than the others, but Itachi knew it was probably because of his hybrid genes.

He smiled slightly as he felt and saw Sasuke snuggle closer to him, Sasuke's head nuzzling under his chin and into the crook of his neck. Sasuke didn't know just how cuddly and cat like he was when he slept. It was so cute though. He had a bold, strong, tough outer shell and a cuddly kitten like insides. No one probably ever saw this side of him.

Itachi looked down as he felt Sasuke shift once more. He was almost on top of him. His one wing was thrown over Itachi's side, the other spread out behind him, his arms wrapped around his middle, his leg between Itachi's and his head under Itachi's jaw. Itachi just knew someone would ruin this moment with something. It was only a matter of time.

Madara was walking down the corridor to Itachi's room. Now that Orochimaru was dead they needed a new ruler, and since Itachi was prince he was expected to take the position, even if he and Orochimaru were no where near being related. Then again Itachi could plainly refuse to rule and select someone else to become king. It was his choice.

He was just about to knock on the door when a servant came running up to him. He turned to the avian. It was a male with glowing white wings, bright blonde hair and shinning blue eyes. Madara recognized the winged male instantly.

"Tetsu! Good to see you." Madara addressed the winged male as he approached. The avian smiled at the kind vampire and bowed slightly.

"Pein-sama would like to talk to you, Madara-sama." The blonde avian smiled. Madara smiled back and walked away from the door having Tetsu follow him.

Tetsu stopped once to look back at the door, the presence behind it new to him. That was Itachi-sama's room, yet there was a new presence there as well. And they were really close to Itachi. Did Itachi finally find a mate?

Tetsu smiled at the possibility. He would be happy that his master finally found someone. He knew everything would change now that Orochimaru was gone. Itachi and even Madara treated them all better than that cursed snake did. Was he even a vampire?

Itachi relaxed when he heard the footsteps walk away from his bedroom door. He was gonna kill whoever was there if they knocked. He was just happy they went the other way, with another person. It was probably Madara. He was almost certain.

He smiled as Sasuke shifted ever closer to him. He was sure Sasuke couldn't get any closer unless he started to merge with him. They were so close already. And yet he still felt Sasuke curling into him. Itachi couldn't even move. He would just have to wait till Sasuke got up then. He didn't mind though. He would wait for Sasuke.

"_Madara otooji?" A little Sasuke asked as he looked to his uncle._

"_Hai, Sasu-chan?" Madara asked back as he looked to his youngest nephew, big doe like onyx orbs staring innocently back at him. He was so cute!_

"_Why does mother always seem sad when she's all by herself? Does she not like being alone?" It was an innocent question, and yet Sasuke didn't need to know that yet. And it wasn't Madara's place to tell him._

"_She seems so much happier when you talk about that Itachi person. Does mother know him?" Sasuke asked as he looked to his uncle, seeing his uncle's shocked face. Was he suppose to not know about that? He should have just stayed quiet._

"_Sasuke. I can't tell you those things. You would have to ask your mother. But I can tell you that someday you will meet Itachi. And I know you two will get along great." Madara smiled at the little black winged avian ( knowing full well he was more than meets the eye)and moved to enter the house. They had been in the garden while Mikoto made lunch, and Madara was sure it was finished by now. Sasuke would have to ask Mikoto those questions. He had no right to tell him._

Sasuke blinked as he opened his eyes. He could feel that he was ontop of someone, and he new who that someone was. There was only one person he had ever slept in the same bed with and that was Itachi.

"Morning. Neko." He heard Itachi's deep velvety voice reply as his eyes opened fractionally. Why was the room so bright? Wait….NEKO!!!

"I'm not a cat." Sasuke grumbled as he sat up, finally allowing Itachi to move again.

"You sure act like one. The way you were cuddling into me all night." Itachi's smooth voice said right into Sasuke's ear sending shivers racing up and down his spine. He visibly shivered and felt Itachi's smirk on the side of his neck. He had turned to confront him about his teasing but was instead pushed down onto the bed, Itachi's lips locked firmly on his own. He could only moan and kiss back. He was turning into such a pile of goo. Only Itachi could do that to him, and he hated it. But inside, he secretly loved it too.


	54. Chapter 54

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Sasuke and Itachi walked down to the dining room to eat, side by side. Sasuke's birthday was tomorrow, and he was scared shitless. Not only would he be in immense pain but he also went into 'heat'. He didn't like the sound of that at all.

Itachi grabbed his hand to comfort him, sensing his distress. Sasuke looked over to see Itachi's crimson eyes on him, a soft, reassuring smile on his lips. Sasuke blushed lightly and smiled back, looking to side shyly.

Where before Sasuke wouldn't have thought twice about killing this vampire, no, half vampire, now Sasuke couldn't do anything to harm him. His once icy heart had melted and now he was smiling a lot more than before. Of course he still felt like ripping Naruto's throat out, but that was normal. And Sasuke would get Naruto back. He had TONS of blackmail.

They walked into the dinning room, Madara at the head of the table, since he was the eldest, Pein sitting beside him on his left, Konan beside him. The rest of Itachi's friends were sitting at the table as well. There was an empty spot to Madara's right, and an empty seat after that one. The there was Sakura ,Naruto and finally Hinata. Itachi sat beside Madara making Sasuke sit next to his pink haired friend. As soon as they were all seated, maids came from the nearby doorway with trays of food. They soon started to eat in a comfortable silence. That was soon broken by the blonde kitsune himself.

"So, Teme. Tomorrows the day, huh." He said, a sly fox grin in his face. Everyone stopped eating, knowing there would be a form of entertainment soon from the two friends. Sasuke sighed and looked to his blonde friend, already knowing where this was going to go.

"Dobe. If you know what's good for you, you would shut up now and leave it." Sasuke said his tone deadly calm. Not for long. He just knew it.

"Well looks like someone is already turning female." The kitsune said, his grin unbearably big as his tail swished back and forth. Sasuke slowly turned his head to look at the stupid blonde, his onyx eyes narrowed in a deadly show of anger.

Sasuke could already feel Itachi getting ready to hold him back, and he also felt that Madara was grinning like made just a chair away from him. Did he really find it so funny?

Sasuke's attention went to the blonde across from Naruto, Deidara if he remembered correctly.

"Look Naruto. I really think you should drop it before you get killed, yeah." He said, his red haired friend beside him looked to the fox as well.

"Yes Naruto. Listen to the smarter blonde and you may live." Sasuke said as he turned back to his food. The next thing he wasn't planning for.

"I remember when we were 14. Sasuke was so horny when he went through puberty he tried to rape everything!" Naruto burst out laughing as Sasuke choked on his food. He could faintly see Itachi get a perverted smirk on his face, and his uncle trying to keep from laughing. He was also getting looks from everyone else from the table, most had a form of laughter in their eyes or smile. Sasuke glared at his still laughing friend when he remembered just who humped things then.

"If I remember correctly Naruto, you humped a rock for three hours!" Sasuke almost yelled, his face in a slight blush from both anger and embarrassment from what Naruto had said earlier. Naruto stopped and looked to him with a horrified expression.

"You can't prove that!"

"Yes I can!"

"How!"

"Me and Kiba video taped it and showed it to everyone!" Sasuke yelled back, both males now standing, poor Sakura in the middle, trying to hide her blush, remembering that 'video' Kiba and Sasuke had come back with, laughing their heads off. Poor Hinata had feinted, her whole face in a crimson red blush.

Naruto froze and looked on with wide eyes as he surveyed how Sakura was looking at him. He was sure she couldn't lie about something like, and he did remember coming back seeing her extremely mad and blushing over something as Kiba and Sasuke tried to stand, holding both of their heads and stomachs.

"I can't believe they showed everyone that. But seriously Naruto. That was gross." She mumbled, hiding her face. He looked up to see a smirking Sasuke.

"I have so much more blackmail on you, dobe, than you do me. Don't even try." Sasuke stated. His eyes were just laughing at him while his smirk showed all of his arrogance. Seriously. Did he have to win at everything?

"I don't believe you." Naruto simple said as he sat back down, his blue eyes glaring at his arrogant friend.

"You still don't remember what you did after we got drunk on my birthday last time? You must have been a whole lot drunker than I thought." Sasuke simply said as he continued eating, faintly noticing him and Naruto were the only ones that still had food. Naruto simply looked horrified at him.

"What did I do?!" Sasuke jus smirked at him, holding in a laugh.

"Do you really want to know?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke looked hesitant before laughing lightly.

"You can ask Sakura or even Hinata. You were so loud the whole house heard you." Naruto almost feinted.

"I did someone!"

"Try three someone's." Sasuke said before finishing his food. He and Itachi got up to leave, the others having left(beside Madara who was having too much fun watching). As he walked away Sasuke looked back before giving a motion with his hand, him and Naruto having created their own sign language so they could talk without the others understanding. Naruto simply screamed bloody murder and Sasuke walked away with a smirk on his face. He had puked his guts out and Naruto had it off with three prostitutes. Male prostitutes. And it wasn't even HIS birthday!

Sasuke sighed as he relaxed his muscles in the indoor hot spring across the hall from Itachi room. He had remembered this time to keep his wings from touching the water, and instead had them out behind him as best as he could, spread out on the floor. His head was lolled back, resting on his folded up towel, his eyes hidden beneath his eyelids. He was so relaxed he didn't even hear or notice when the door opened, or when the sound of clothing being removed and thrown carelessly on the floor was heard, or when the water rippled towards him. Infact he didn't notice anything until there was a voice right in his ear, a body close to his own. And when he heard the voice he gasped, his eyes shooting opened.

"Nice to see you again, Sasuke-kun." And then he felt pain.


	55. Chapter 55

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Sasuke looked down, and saw a kunai jammed into his stomach. He looked up again, and Orochimaru was gone, the pain was gone, the blood was gone, and the clothes near the door was gone.

Sasuke looked around, sure it wasn't an allusion. Where had he gone!

Sasuke had trouble breathing, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He climbed out of the hot spring and was dressed faster than a flash of lightening. He quickly ran to Itachi's room, getting a questioning look from his Aniki and lover, and dove under the covers, his body shaking and his breathing labored.

Upon hearing this, Itachi got worried and went under the covers as well, setting his book on the nightstand. He saw Sasuke curled tightly in a ball, shaking. Itachi reached to him, touching his shoulder gently, trying to get him to turn around and look at him. When Sasuke jumped and flinch away, Itachi felt his heart clench painfully.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Itachi whispered gently, crawling over to him slowly.

"He…" Sasuke whispered, his breathing hitching and shuddering as tears welled up in his eyes, spilling over making the usual deep onyx turn a frightened gray. A choked sob made it's way through Sasuke's throat as he suddenly turned and latched onto Itachi, his face nuzzling into Itachi's throat. Itachi could only wrap his arms around Sasuke, trying to calm him down.

"Who's he?" Itachi asked as he tried to calm his sobbing and shaky lover and otouto.

"Orochimaru. I saw him. In…I-in the bathroom. H-he stabbed me b-b-but then it w-wasn't there. N-no blood or a-anything." Sasuke said as he tried to calm himself as well, although he was only able to take a shuddering breath.

Itachi pulled both of them up from under the sheets. He thought that he knew what was going on, but he had to make sure. He lifted Sasuke's head up from his neck and looked into his watery eyes. He saw it. Sasuke's eyes were turning red, the black being taken over. He was just seeing his worst nightmare, that was all. It would be gone by daybreak.

"Sasuke. This is normal. Your eyes are changing colors is all. And because of that your seeing the thing you fear, hate and mistrust the most. He's dead, remember that." Itachi said as he wiped away the tears. Sasuke didn't seem to believe him at first, but his tiredness was overcoming his fear. Itachi would stay up all night, just so he could make sure that if Sasuke woke up, he was there to comfort him.

The next morning was when it officially begun. Sasuke had woken up with a massive headache. And that wasn't the worst part. Itachi had to cover all the windows, for the light only agitated Sasuke's eyes more. And even after that Itachi had to make sure no one so much as breathed down the hallway their room was in.

And then there was the cramps. Not so much as cramps, but it felt like that at first. Then it felt like his internal organs were moving around, which they were so his new growing organs could fit. And then the burning nauseating pain came after that. Sasuke could feel his eyes water from the pain, and yet he refused to cry. Through the whole thing Itachi had been there, by his side, doing his best to try and keep Sasuke both as calm as possible and in as little pain as he could. He had given Sasuke some sort of herb that would dull most of the pain, and yet he still felt like his insides were burning and being torn out from his body.

"Itachi…" Came the almost choked sob as Sasuke turned on his side and curled into Itachi's side. The older male wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, holding him closer to his body. He could feel the slight shake in his body as he tried to hold back the painful sobs.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Itachi asked as he pulled the younger male closer, nuzzling his nose into his spiky black/blue hair.

"It hurts." Came another almost painful sob. His voice had cracked halfway through and a choked sob managed to escape his throat as he pressed himself harder against the older male, seeking comfort.

"I know. But it'll be over soon. Trust me." Itachi said as he pulled the boy ontop of him. He held Sasuke closer to his body as his shaking got worse. His wings were now on either side of Itachi and his body was fully aligned with Itachi's. His face was hidden in Itachi's neck, his eyes watering with unshed tears.

Itachi was rubbing Sasuke's pack in an effort to calm him down when he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Itachi gasped quietly as his body froze and tensed slightly before he calmed back down. He felt a calming feeling come over his body from the toxins from Sasuke's fangs, yet he wasn't alarmed. He knew that blood would hasten the growing of Sasuke's organs and make it less painful. He also knew that it would calm Sasuke down and most likely make him fall asleep as well, making the change faster and less painful. He just had wait for Sasuke to fall asleep.


	56. Chapter 56

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Itachi lay in bed the next morning, Sasuke had slept through the night, not waking up once. Itachi was happy of that, at least he had slept well. But now came the next phase. He would go into heat today, and that would he hell itself. And yet, Itachi would still be here, he would never leave. He just wanted to be by Sasuke's side, and if that meant having to put up with a horny male, he was willing to do so. Besides, Itachi grinned, a sexy male hanging off of you was NEVER a bad thing.

Sasuke groaned as he snuggled closer to warm body that was under him. He felt hot all over, his head was all fuzzy, he had a weird desire to go and rape someone, and he felt his "other self" starting to harden as he felt the body underneath him move slightly. He groaned again as he felt something rub slightly over his hardened member, before he stuffed his head into the crook of the neck he was laying his head near. No matter what happened, he could not give into the heat that was taking over his body. He had to stay calm, take deep breaths and think of the dentist. Eeeeewwwwww. He hated the dentist.

Itachi moved slightly when he heard Sasuke waking up. He froze when his leg rubbed against something. Wow. Either he was imagining things, or Sasuke was HUGE. He liked the second one better. When his leg slightly moved against Sasuke, he heard Sasuke groan and move his head into Itachi's neck. It was obvious that he was trying to fight the heat taking over his body, though Itachi knew it wasn't possible. He had barely lasted 6 hours before he had tried to rape someone. He knew Sasuke wouldn't last long enough for the heat to pass and he not at least trying to do something. Or actually someone.

Madara looked towards the stairs. Itachi should have been down by now. Though he knew Itachi would probably wait in his room with Sasuke till his heat was over. Though Madara didn't know whether it was because he was going to mate with him now, or if he was simply over protective at the moment. If it was one thing Madara knew better than most it was how possessive Uchiha's could be. Itachi would probably kill anyone who approached Sasuke in his current heat state.

Madara smirked. Itachi was going to kill someone, he just knew it. The servants never understood the reason why you don't go near a vampire(or half vampire) when they were in heat. It was simple, but they never listened.

The reason was because there was always an overprotective mate nearby just waiting to tear your head off.

Madara smirked, then chuckled, then full out laughed. That got him weird looks from both Itachi's and Sasuke's friends who were sitting in the den, reading, watching T.V and just hanging out. An overprotective Uchiha was the funniest thing on the planet. It was just so strange and abnormal that you just couldn't help but laugh. And Madara was almost jumping for joy at the thought of a mini Itachi or Sasuke jumping around in a few very short years. If it was one thing Madara liked more than messing with family members and pissing people off, it was small children. Especially when they were related. Because then he could have the joy of the small child while pissing the parents off at the same time. Almost nothing was better than that.

Sasuke was panting now, sweat flowing slowly down from his temple. He had moved himself to one of the corners of the bed, his legs tightly closed together, hands on his thighs, and his head down to hide his face. His wings were limp behind him. He was way too turned on to even fold them onto his back. And what was worse, was that Itachi was in the room at the same time seeing just how pathetic he could be when he was this horny. It was outright embarrassing.


	57. Chapter 57

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

_**THIS ONE WILL BE A LEMON!!!!!**_

Sasuke could feel his body giving in to the unbearable heat that had taken over his body. He was now visibly shaking, he was hotter than before, his member was unbearably hard, so much so that it now hurt, and his sight was turning fuzzy and he just knew he was going to lose control and possibly rape someone. Though, the only person in this room besides himself was Itachi.

Itachi was currently looking at the fighting angel. He could tell that Sasuke was trying to fight off the want, but it was futile. He knew Sasuke wouldn't last much longer. That and he was probably so horny that it now hurt. Itachi sighed inaudibly as he looked over to Sasuke, his body visibly shaking. He could help, but he didn't want Sasuke to hate him afterwards if he really didn't want to do it. And yet the sight was turning him on to no end.

He sighed once again, this one audible. Not only was Sasuke in heat, but Itachi felt his body responding to that of his otouto. Itachi just didn't know what to do. If he too went into heat from this, he knew he would not be able to stop himself from raping Sasuke if Sasuke didn't want it too. Guess there was only one way to find out.

Itachi slowly crawled across the bed to the shaking Sasuke. He sat behind the younger male and gently wrapped his arms around the other's waist as he pulled him against his chest. Sasuke sighed in delight as some of the heat was banished from his body. That simple tough making him feel so much better. And yet he felt himself just getting hornier from the close contact.

Sasuke looked up at saw the slightly worried and hesitant gaze of Itachi. At least Sasuke knew that Itachi was trying to make sure he was ok and not doing anything that would get him upset with him. But Sasuke could see that him being in heat was starting to get to Itachi as well. Taking the first action Sasuke turned fully, placing himself in a startled Itachi's lap, and leaned up, placing his lips against Itachi's. Itachi responded almost immediately and started kissing back, his arms wrapping tighter around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, pressing himself flush against Itachi. He moaned lowly as his erection rubbed against the front of Itachi's pants, the friction making his dick grow harder and bigger.

Itachi groaned as he pulled Sasuke as close as possible, feeling himself grow hard when he felt Sasuke's own erection rub against the front of his pants. He carefully wrapped Sasuke's legs around his waist before maneuvering to where Sasuke's head was resting on the pillows at the head of the bed with himself hovering over him. Their kiss heated up as Itachi started to run his hands up Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke moaned into Itachi's mouth as one of Itachi's hands rubbed over one of his nipples. Itachi smirked at the sound, and did it again. He decided that he liked that sound, and he was going to get a whole lot more of those and more before the night was over.

Itachi moved his lips from Sasuke's mouth to his chin, then his cheek, then down to his neck. He ran his fangs over the soft skin of Sasuke's neck, making sure there wasn't a scratch left behind. He started sucking on the one spot that made Sasuke crazy, making sure anyone who saw the mark was aware that Sasuke was his and no one else's. Smirking even more at the delighted moans and mew's from Sasuke, Itachi continued, his hands pushing up Sasuke's shirt. Making sure it didn't catch on his wings Itachi removed Sasuke's shirt, gazing down at the panting angel. Sasuke was blushing, a red tint all across his nose and cheeks. His chest was rising and falling as he panted from being aroused. His slight muscles rippling under his skin as he panted. Itachi could feel himself growing harder at the sight.

He leaned back down, running kisses from Sasuke's neck down his chest to his nipples. He took one in his mouth, sucking and nipping lightly as his other hand took Sasuke's other nipple, rubbing over it and pinching lightly. Sasuke gasped, his face flushing further.

"I-itachi nnngh…" Sasuke threw his head to the side, his panting getting worse. Itachi almost snickered at the moan. He switched sides giving the new nipple the same treatment before slowly moving down to the hem of Sasuke's pants. He made sure Sasuke was watching as he undid the zipper with his teeth, Sasuke's face getting redder with embarrassment as his breath hitched. Itachi threw his pants to the side, seeing the huge bulge in Sasuke's boxers. Itachi grinned as he leaned down for another kiss as his hands rubbed lightly on the massive bulge in his otouto's boxers. Sasuke let out a shaky breath before moaning.

Sasuke ran his hands up Itachi's back, before slipping them under and feeling the muscles on his Aniki's chest. He blushed more as Itachi rubbed his erection, before slipping Itachi's shirt up and over his head. Itachi started working on his neck once more as he started to undo the others pants, his erection still being rubbed, though with more pressure than before. Sasuke only faintly noticed how his inky black wings were shaking from his arousal, and how his legs were moving on their own, moving farther apart to allow Itachi more access. He only faintly knew when had undone Itachi's pants and thrown them to the floor, and slipping his hands into Itachi's own boxers. He seemed to come back when he heard a shaky moan come from Itachi. He smirked as Itachi's eyes slowly closed, his hands coming to a stop on Sasuke's erection.

Sasuke smirked more as he moved his hand slightly along Itachi's own massive dick earning another moan.

"Your such a dirty boy, Sasuke." Itachi moaned, his crimson eyes opening, a foggy look in them. Sasuke's own, darker crimson eyes had a foggy look, though they also held arousal. Itachi leaned down and kissed Sasuke passionately before slowly winding down to Sasuke's boxers. He pulled them off with his teeth, coming face to face with Sasuke's member. Itachi had to say, he was impressed. Who knew his otouto could be so mature. Itachi smirked as he looked it over. Sasuke was pretty out of it by now, his shaking, panting form wanting release. Sasuke was a little bit longer than average, not too long. It was his thickness that had him surprised. At least double than usual. Itachi thought for a moment. His otouto was almost as big as himself. Itachi smirked as he stuck his tongue out and lightly licked the slit. Sasuke gasped as his eyes opened wide, his gaze flickering down to Itachi before he was licked again and his vision was met with the blackness of his eyelids. Sasuke let out a strangled gasp as he felt his Aniki's mouth envelop his dick. Sasuke's panting hastened as Itachi sucked on the head of his dick roughly, lapping up the salty pre-cum.

Itachi continued to lick and suck his brother off, enjoying the mew's and moans coming from his red and slightly swollen lips. His head was rolling back and forth while his eyes were screwed shut. His panting was harsh and he was sweating slightly, and Itachi found this all the more delicious. Itachi could sense Sasuke's body tensing as his body got ready to cum. Noticing this he deep throated Sasuke, earning a surprised moan from him. He sucked harshly until Sasuke came with a long loud moan, his hips lifting up off the bed uncontrollably. Itachi took it all up, swallowing Sasuke's precious seed as he cleaned him up. He licked his lips once he was done, looking at the blushing face of his otouto. Itachi smiled as he leaned down and kissed him.

Sasuke could taste his own cum on Itachi's tongue, yet it was arousing. At least to him it was. Even after that amazing blow job he was still painfully hard. He didn't know how that was possible, yet it seemed his body wasn't yet satisfied.

"You wanna go further, otouto?" Came Itachi's husky, aroused voice. Sasuke opened his eyes, the darker crimson meeting those of Itachi's. He knew Itachi was getting highly aroused, he had proved that already. And he knew he wanted this too.

"Of course Itachi. Why wouldn't I?" Even though he said that, he could think of a few reasons why he wouldn't.

Itachi only nodded, before he leaned down and stole another kiss from Sasuke, before holding three fingers near his mouth. Sasuke knew what Itachi wanted, so he took the three digits into his mouth and began to coat them with his saliva, knowing the wetter they were the less painful it would be. Itachi merely watched, his own member twitching at the sight. He had a daze look in his eyes as he watched Sasuke, a slightly dreamy look on his face.

Once he thought his finger were wet enough he removed them from Sasuke's mouth, the room seemingly colder on his wet fingers. He moved his hand to Sasuke's entrance, looking at Sasuke, right in the eye, before slowly pushing one finger in. Sasuke flinched slightly, before his body relaxed. Itachi leaned down and lightly liked Sasuke's member. Sasuke's breath hitched as his eyes half closed. While he kept Sasuke preoccupied with the pleasure on his dick, Itachi slowly entered another finger. It went in unnoticed by Sasuke.

Moving his fingers in a scissor like movement Itachi started to spread Sasuke, preparing him for Itachi's much larger dick. Itachi started to lick up the salty pre-cum as it came out once more, Sasuke's arousal evident in the saltiness of his pre-cum. Itachi entered his last finger, spreading Sasuke more. Sasuke only winced slightly before letting out a pleasured moan. Itachi found it. But just to make sure he thrust his fingers in a few more times, hitting the same spot and earning him more moans of approval. Itachi removed his fingers, earning a disapproving groan from Sasuke, and positioned his hardened cock at Sasuke opening. He leaned down and captured Sasuke's lips in another passionate kiss as he slowly pushed in. It earned him a groan of pain from Sasuke, and him tensing around the bigger member.

"Sasuke. You have to relax. Your going to hurt yourself." Itachi nearly whispered to him. Sasuke relaxed slowly, allowing Itachi to push in some more. Itachi took a deep breath before pushing the rest of the way in, sheathing his member all the way into his otouto. Sasuke gasped out, his legs instinctively wrapping around Itachi's waist, his arms around his neck, his eyes screwed shut. He got an apologetic lick and kiss on his neck as Itachi rested his hands on Sasuke's waist. Sasuke breathed deeply, trying to relieve the pain. He knew it would hurt, but Itachi was just so BIG. Taking another shuddering breath, he moved slightly to see if he was accustomed to the huge size of his Aniki yet. Finding it was only a slight pain he whimpered slightly, moving into his Aniki to show he was ready. Itachi noticed this and slowly pulled out, before slowly pushing back in. Sasuke shuddered slightly, the feeling a bit weird to him. He ignored it though, as the feeling started to become more pleasurable. He sighed lightly as Itachi kept the slow yet steady pace. He could tell Itachi was enjoying this, if his bliss filled face was anything to go by. His crimson eyes have lidded, a faint blush on his face. Sasuke shuddered as Itachi had once again hit that bundle of nerves, a surprised, shaky moan escaping his lips.

"I-Itachi., Faster." Sasuke moaned, his head resting on the pillows of Itachi's bed. Itachi complied, his pace hastening, both their sweat covered bodies melting together. Sasuke's moans became more frequent as Itachi went faster and harder, hitting that same bundle of nerves. Sasuke wasn't aware that his inky wings had raised themselves from the bed, wrapping themselves around Itachi and himself like a black, feathery blanket.

The room was filled with pleasured moan, and pants, both hybrids coming close to release. Itachi felt the lengthening of his fangs, the glow of his eyes growing. A similar thing was happening to Sasuke.

Sasuke gasped as he felt the tightening in his lower belly, his release coming fast and hard. Moaning out louder than before, Sasuke came over both his and Itachi's stomach's. Itachi came just a few seconds after, the tightening in Sasuke's entrance sending him over the edge. Moved only by instinct both sent their lengthened fangs into the others neck as they rode out their orgasm, drinking the others blood with vigor, their eyes glowing all the while. Nothing could pull them apart now. They would forever be a mated pair, only death being able to separate the two siblings.

Itachi pulled away from Sasuke's neck slowly, his eyes still glowing slightly. He licked the bloody away, as if apologizing. Sasuke slowly pulled back also, his fangs going back to their usual size, staying only slightly longer than usual. His wings slowly falling back onto the bed. He was slightly dazed from his orgasm, but overall, the blistering heat was gone, the dizzying arousal dimmed, and the shaking gone. Overall, he was better, as if it never happened.

But one thing he knew for sure. He was tired. Itachi, seemingly sensing this, slowly pulled out, to keep from hurting him, and pulled back the sheets, setting the tired hybrid close to the middle of the large bed before settling himself down next to his new mate, pulling the cover up over them, and pulling Sasuke in close. Itachi smiled as he felt Sasuke snuggle into him, one of his wings slowly moving over Itachi, pulling him closer. Sasuke smiled as he looked up to Itachi, his eyes bright than before.

"I love you, Itachi." He said shyly, a faint blush going over his face. Itachi smiled, leaned down, and kissed Sasuke, catching him by surprise.

"You better. I don't mate with just anyone you know." Itachi smiled, before putting his mouth right over Sasuke's ear.

"I love you to."

**OK! I need to ask some things. Should I end this hear and make a sequel? If so, should I make Sasuke pregnant? If I should keep going with this one, what should I do next and still, should I make Sasuke pregnant? Just asking for some advice from my readers! This is my longest chapter for any story. I am so proud of myself! **


	58. Chapter 58

**Little Black Feather**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Ok! I got a lot of reviews saying what you (the readers) wanted! I am quiet surprised at how many people reviewed, but pleased non the less! I got so many opinions I had to make a chart! So here it is!!!**

**Prego & sequel****14**

**Prego & no sequel****10**

**no Prego & sequel****3**

**no Prego & no sequel****2**

**So as you can see after this (the epilogue) I will make a sequel with Sasuke being pregnant. And thanks to some other reviewers giving me ideas on the sequel, it should be out pretty soon.**

Sasuke woke up in the morning, his eyes now a full crimson red and half lidded, still half asleep. As he sleepily looked around he took in the room. And remembered what happened last night.

Blushing darkly, Sasuke slowly looked up to Itachi's sleeping face. Sasuke smiled slightly as he saw the peaceful face of his new mate, lover and most importantly his Aniki. His smile brightened as snuggled closer to Itachi, shifting one of his wings over Itachi, covering him, and fell back to sleep. It was still pretty early, so it wasn't like he had to get up now anyhow.

A few hours later found both of them in the shower, holding each other in an embrace much rather than washing. Sasuke wasn't worried about getting his wings wet, Itachi seemed to enjoy drying them. Sasuke sighed happily as he snuggled his head into Itachi's chest as the hot water washed over them. For once Sasuke didn't feel completely embarrassed, though he did blush when Itachi smirked at his nude form. Anyone would, right?

"Sasuke, you ready to go eat?" Itachi asked quietly as he moved his lips to Sasuke's ear, making sure his voice was heard over the water. Sasuke nodded, smiling at Itachi as they got out, Itachi already drying off his wings.

Madara smiled as he walked down the hallway. He knew what Itachi and Sasuke did. Everyone did for the whole castle heard. Though, Madara was smiling for a different reason. Orochimaru was dead, Itachi and Sasuke had mated to each other, and soon, everything would be alright. Itachi would hopefully take the throne, the family being royal again, and soon there would be little babies crawling around.

Madara giggled manically as he almost started to run down the hall. He had to find Pein and see what if he had heard the news as well. Itachi and Sasuke would both be thrilled. Especially Sasuke.

Sasuke and Itachi made their way down to the dining room for breakfast. They had showered, gotten dressed and had a little make out session before they came down. Sasuke was feeling so mush better. The intense heat was gone, he didn't have any erg to rape anyone, and his vision was perfectly clear, more so than before. And he was happier than before as well, though he could guess why that was.

They quietly walked into the dining room, seeing everyone else just sitting down. They took their usual seats, though some of the older vampires gave them knowing looks. Sasuke ignored them the best he could. But like always Naruto had to break the silence.

"TEME!!!! YOUR EYES ARE RED!!!!" He had dramatically stood up from his chair and was now pointing at, what Sasuke could only guess, was his eyes.

"And yours are blue. Your point?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a bored expression. Naruto only narrowed his eyes and pouted as he sat back down.

"You don't have to be mean, Teme. It's not everyday someone's eyes change colors." And with that, there was silence. Hadn't Naruto heard them? Sasuke looked at Naruto from the sides of his eyes. Why didn't he say anything?

It was after breakfast, and Madara was now standing in the main office of the castle with Pein, Itachi and Sasuke. The later two didn't know why they were there, and were now giving their uncle a questioning look.

"Now I know you two are probably wondering what you're here for. Well, there is no longer a king. And there fore, Itachi, we would like you to take the throne." Both Sasuke's and Itachi's eyes widened at the news. Itachi looked thoughtful for a moment, before looking to Sasuke. Sasuke was still staring at Madara, a questioning look on his face. Itachi hid a smile before he looked back to his waiting uncle. He couldn't. If he did, there would hardly be any time for Sasuke. And he didn't want that.

"Uncle, I thank you for your gracious offering, but I have to decline. I wish for you to take my place." Itachi said confidently, looking Madara right in the eye as he said this. Madara didn't seem surprised by his answer at all, in fact he liked the answer, it seemed.

"I am glad to hear that Itachi. Now for you and Sasuke's bonding ceremony. When will that be?" Madara asked, standing up and walking towards them with a huge grin on his face. Sasuke looked up, confusion clearly on his face. Itachi could only blush as he turned to Sasuke dragging him out of the room, Madara laughing as they retreated.

"Itachi. What is a bonding ceremony?" Sasuke asked innocently. Itachi only blushed more as he almost jogged to the living room, dragging Sasuke behind him.

"Madara. You do realize you for got to tell them the important thing, right?" Pein asked as he looked to the knew king. Madara only looked to him stupidly, before he tried to think of what he forgot. For a genius, he was stupid.

Itachi and Sasuke entered the living room, everyone else already there doing something to entertain themselves. Itachi pulled Sasuke over to a couch, pulling him into his lap as he sat down. Sasuke didn't mind, and instead snuggled against Itachi's chest as the older pulled out a book, holding it in front of them both. Itachi read the book, his hands wrapped around Sasuke's middle holding the book, head on his shoulder, as Sasuke stared at the page in thought. Why would Itachi deny the right to be king? Did he have a reason not to want it? And what was a bonding ceremony and why did Itachi seem so flushed about it? Was it really that bad? So many questions and not enough answers. Perhaps he should just take a quick nap? He had nothing better to do and Itachi holding him like this relaxed him to no end.

Itachi looked down from his book when he felt Sasuke relax, knowing instantly that he had fallen asleep. He couldn't be tired…could he?

"Don't worry. Sasuke does that sometimes. He'll be fine then just fall asleep out of no where. He can sleep anytime anywhere." Itachi looked up to see the pink haired elf, Sakura, smiling at him. Naruto and Hinata were next to her.

"Sometimes he doesn't sleep for a month, then just falls asleep just like that in seconds! He doesn't even have to be tired to fall asleep either! Just bored, or depressed, or sad, or…excited? I don't know. He just sleeps most things off." Naruto said as his tail swished behind him. Why were Sasuke's friends talking to him…and about his sleeping habits no doubt.

"I know what your thinking. We just thought it would help. Madara said you two were mated now, and that when you get really close to people you worry about them a lot. We just thought that you would think his sleeping habits were something to worry about." The kitsune said, seeing the elders face.

"But I don't get it. Sasuke never had any interest in having contact with others before. He was always a loner. In fact, I always got the idea he basically hated everyone else, besides his friends of course. It's kinda hard to imagine him being with anyone, right Naruto?" The pink haired elf said, looking to her friend afterwards. Were they getting at something?

"Anyways! I hope you have fun with him Itachi! He can have a bit of a temper when he doesn't have his way!!" Naruto grinned at him before they all but fled the room. The others hadn't paid attention to the conversation, but that made Itachi wonder. Sasuke had a temper? He didn't seem like it when he was all cuddly. He was just like a cat. Always has, and always will.

Sasuke looked down at his traditional male kimono like attire. Today was like his and Itachi's wedding day, though it was the day he and Itachi would be bound to each other till death. They were both to wear a type of ring that would bind their souls together or something. Non-the-less it was a wedding and Sasuke was nervous. It wasn't an emotion he was used to feeling, so it only made everything worse. Though after this he suspected that everything would only get better, so it was worth it. Besides only his friends, Itachi's friends, Madara, Itachi and himself would be there. It wasn't like it was a public thing. So he should have been calmer about that. But hearing what Madara meant about the bonding ceremony he had wanted, only made it worse. The bonding they were getting was traditional, and every vampire went through it. It bound your heart, soul and mind to the other, so no matter what they other was somehow with you. It gave you extra abilities, like talking telepathically to your mate. But when Itachi explained what type of bonding ceremony their uncle wanted them to have, blushing the whole time, Sasuke couldn't have said no faster. Apparently, their uncle thought it would be fun to have his nephews bond through sex in a public square. It was done, some where crazy enough to do it, but that was not Sasuke's style. He would rather die than do that. It was downright embarrassing.

Sasuke shifted, the crimson and black material rather heavy. He sighed and looked to the right, a mirror shining back his image. He had to say, he looked kinda nice. He wasn't too much of formal wear though, it was heavy, expensive, and you could hardly move in it. What if they were attacked? He damn well couldn't fight in this!

Calming down, Sasuke shifted his wings to get some of the weight off them, as he turned to look at the double doors across from him, the carvings of various legendary demons elegant in the dark wood. Soon he would be going through there and the ceremony would begin. And then the happiest he would ever be would start. And it would never end.

He jumped when Naruto came bursting through the doors, his own traditional clothing in place. His were like all his other clothes, bright and obvious.

"Sasuke! You look nice! You nervous about tonight?" He asked all at once. Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"Who gave you sugar already?" Sasuke looked up at his fox friend, his new crimson eyes had nervousness written all over them.

"Come on! Madara said it was time for you and Itachi to get out there! And I did not have sugar! I'm just happy for you is all. I never would have thought you to get in such a relationship. Well guess your not as cold as we all though!" Naruto laughed as he pushed Sasuke out the double doors, the seclusion of the lightly lit room vanished as the bright lights of the hall came into view shockingly fast.

Sasuke waited nervously by Itachi's side as Madara performed the bonding ceremony. He was talking in ancient vampiric, so not many could understand what he was saying. Sasuke found it odd that he could though.

"You look handsome tonight. Though, you could be a little less nervous." He heard Itachi whisper so only he could hear it. Sasuke looked over to Itachi discretely, and saw a small smile on Itachi's face.

"And your not nervous?"

"No."

"How come?"

"What's there to be nervous about?" Sasuke stopped and thought it over, Itachi was right. There really wasn't anything to be nervous about, though he still was. Sasuke could see a smirk form on Itachi's face and had an urge to smack it off, though he couldn't really do that, could he?

Sasuke looked back to Madara when the spell was over, and he and Itachi took out the required rings, placing them on each others finger, his on Itachi's right ring, and Itachi's on his left ring. It was then that the spell was placed, they were bound to each other, and their love would only grow. Nothing could tear them apart, nothing could harm them, and nothing would stop the spread of the better, stronger, smarter hybrids. A better world was forming with the mating of these two brothers.


End file.
